Tri-Stars
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world! Pairings? Rated T for violence, sexual references, language and adult themes.
1. Fading Out Into The Light

Hetalia

**Tri-Stars**

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Fading Out Into The Light

* * *

Emma, Krystal and Mayling had been best friends since they were five years old, and a lot had happened to them in eighteen years. However, nothing completely unexpected and life-changing had _ever_ happened to them before the events of March 3rd, 2013. Or, 1942, depending on which side you were looking at it from.

Though all of them were born in the same year, Krystal was the oldest, and often acted that way when it came to living her life. She was very independent, and had a 'girls-can-do-anything' attitude, coupled with a love of fashion, theatre and sewing. She loved Disney movies, anything to do with swimming and the ocean, Audrey Hepburn, the colour pink and dogs, and worked on-call in fashion retail stores. She also had a TAFE certificate in fashion design up her sleeve, and a love of keeping herself fit and healthy.

She could be strong-willed at times, but was mostly friendly and outgoing. She was also pretty, with long, very straight, golden brown hair; light brown eyes; tanned skin and long legs, but finding true love was the _last_ thing on her mind, and probably always would be. She was camera-shy, and not afraid to speak her mind about it, or anything _else_ she had an opinion about...

Mayling could sometimes act more mature than her two best friends, mostly because she was studying graphic design at university and had also delved into accounting and finance. She was, without a doubt, the brainiest of the three, but also had a creative side, too. She loved getting hands on with things, whether that be digital art or cooking, and was also skilled at playing the piano. She had a love of stationary and cute little Sanrio products, as well as romantic _shoujo_ manga, though she wasn't too keen on finding love herself, at the moment. Though she could have a temper at times, and tended to snap if she was annoyed, she was very supportive, and offered people good advice. She was Malaysian, with pale skin, dark eyes and long dark hair, as well as glasses. People often said she looked like Li Kohran from _Sakura Taisen_, but she often disagreed, depending on what kind of a mood she was in...

One of the people that often said this was Emma, the youngest of the three in age, height and personality. She was quiet and sensitive, and a bit of a lone-wolf at times. She had difficulty making new friends, even at TAFE where she studied graphic design/pre-press, due to being bullied in school. She'd never had a boyfriend and, though she secretly _wanted_ one, she'd never have known how to approach a guy in the first place. She could be moody and unmotivated, but also had a calm and logical side. She was creative, and a book-worm and video game lover. She usually wore all black, and loved listening to music and watching anime...a lot. She had short dark reddish-brown hair, hazel eyes and three piercings in each ear. Though she could act childish when she was feeling comfortable in a situation, she'd been through more than a lot of people in her life, enough to make her sympathetic and caring towards others, but that didn't mean that she had to enjoy things like housework...

* * *

So, that was how March 3rd started for the three girls - at Emma's house, cleaning. Emma lived on spacious semi-rural property with her parents, but they were over east in Tasmania for the month, leaving Emma back in Perth to take care of the house and the animals. In order to keep herself from feeling _too_ lonely, Emma had decided to invite her friends over for the weekend. Saturday had been a chance to talk about their ideas for books and drawings, before having a Disney movie marathon over pizza and ice-cream.

Now, on Sunday, Krystal and Mayling had decided to try and get Emma into the 'house-cleaning-mood', or so they called it. Emma's parents' house _was_ pretty big, but Mayling managed to organize things so that they all knew what they were doing and, by eight o'clock, they were almost done. Considering they'd started at one o'clock, because Emma had _insisted_ on a two-hour lunch-break, this was pretty good.

In the living room, Krystal pushed the broom around on the wooden floorboards, picking up the hair from Emma's black lab-retriever, Ranger. He was currently outside, since he didn't like anybody outside of the family, too much. Luckily, he'd stopped barking at the girls.

Emma raced around with the duster-buster she'd gotten for Christmas, trying to pick up more dirt and hair than Krystal with her broom.

Mayling, standing in the kitchen and making tea, smiled.

"_Mine_!" Emma declared, in her slightly high-pitched voice (she had no idea how high-pitched it could really be), as she dove for the last clump of dog hair, snatching it up before Krystal could get to it. "And the Duster-Buster wins again!"

"Good job, Emma!" Krystal laughed, leaning on the broom. "Maybe if this broom was magic, like in _Sleeping Beauty_, then I would have won!"

"There's no such thing as magic." Mayling rolled her eyes, as she poured hot water into the tea cups. Dinner had been leftover pizza, which Mayling wasn't sure was such a good idea, but Emma wouldn't let her cook anything, saying something about her being a guest and all. They had changed into their pajamas, before continuing their housework, but now it was all done.

Now, at the insult to their belief in magic, Emma and Krystal glared at Mayling, and that was when Krystal saw the clock on the kitchen wall. "Oh my God, it's time for _Merlin_!" She cried, hurrying to put her broom away. "Come on!" She cried, dashing out of the room, and heading for Emma's room, where they had watched TV the night before.

Mayling left with the trays that their tea was on, and Emma waited until the coast was clear to bring the dog in. She gave him a quick hug, before putting the grate across the doorway so he couldn't come into the other areas of the house, but if there was a trouble, then he'd jump the gate, even though he was thirteen and no spring chicken.

Emma then walked up the passage towards her bedroom, stopping for a moment to look in the mirror, the way she always did. She wasn't vain, but it was just a habit.

Her hands (with the nails bitten off nearly to the skin) traced the thin white scar on her throat, before she glanced at her white and red _Betty Boop_ nightie. Why didn't her nightie look better on her, the way Krystal's long frilly pink nightie looked on her, or the way Mayling's light blue pajama pants and top?

Emma then sighed. Why should she be comparing herself to them, anyways? She got enough of that from her parents.

Krystal and Mayling were her best friends. She'd be lost without them.

Emma continued towards her bedroom, and that was when she remembered the problem they might have with her TV. After the other girls had gone to sleep last night, Emma hadn't been able to sleep, so she'd watched another movie for a little while, unhooking the VCR and plugging in the DVD Player instead. That meant that the antenna wouldn't be connected to the TV, and the DVD would have started playing as soon as Krystal turned on the power...in fact, instead of watching Arthur Pendragon get owned by Morgana, Krystal and Mayling were probably watching Arthur Kirkland get owned by a shooting star!

"Okay guys, sorry about this, I'll fix it!" Emma walked into her bedroom, and then trailed off. "Guys? Guys?!" Emma froze, seeing the tea cups overturned on the carpet, and no sign of her two best friends. Emma's heart hammered in her chest, her mind barely registering the fact that the TV was frozen on the movie _Hetalia: Paint It, White!_.

What she _did_ see, however, was something _glowing_ in the center of her bedroom, hovering there in mid-air with a soft, light-red colour.

Okay, now that was _definitely_ not normal, in so many ways!

Emma stared at it. She had always wanted to have something exciting happen, something supernatural and surreal, but she suddenly had cold feet, because this was happening _way_ too quickly!

She was not confident, she was not brave, she was not capable and she was _not_ ready for this!

The glowing thing in the middle of her room, however, thought that she was, or else it just wanted to ruin her life for her because, as soon as she turned to run away (to get help?), a cold wind blew from the light, forming white tendrils that wrapped around her ankles, causing her to fall over and injure both her wrists. As she began to get pulled towards the light, she let out a short scream.

Ranger, in the living room, heard the scream, and barked once, jumping up.

"Ranger!" Emma called, not sure if calling to him would be the best idea or not, but it was too late.

Ranger, rather than jumping the fence, crashed straight through it, and bounded down towards his youngest mistress' room, seeing her getting dragged into some bright light but not really understanding it. His hackles stood straight up, and then he yelped, as the tendrils grabbed _him_ as well, and dragged him into the light.

As Emma whited out, all she could think was: _If I'm not already dead, then Mum and Dad are SO going to kill me..._

* * *

_The Night Before..._

* * *

_Krystal sat on the floor, with her back leaning against the bed, enthralled with her favourite Disney Movie, _The Little Mermaid_._

_Emma and Mayling lay on their stomaches on the bed, watching as Ariel sung to Eric about how she wished that she could be 'part of his world'._

_Emma hummed along with the music - the only benefit to having a high-pitched voice was that she could sing, and she could sing well. She didn't like to do so in front of people, however._

_"Hey, Ems?" Mayling asked her, muttering so as not to disturb Krystal's favourite movie._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Who do you think is better looking - Prince Eric, or the Prince from _Beauty And The Beast_?" Mayling asked her._

Beauty And The Beast _happened to be Emma's favourite Disney movie. Mayling's was _Mulan_._

_Emma considered this, and then replied: "Prince Adam, definitely."_

_Mayling grinned. "As a human, or as the beast?"_

_"Both." Emma shrugged. "I'm not shallow."_

_Mayling nodded in agreement. "You're like Belle."_

_Emma grinned, as well. "I will tame the wildest man, and make him my own!"_

_From the floor, Krystal rolled her eyes, and looked over her shoulder at them. "A girl doesn't need a man to be happy." She argued. "She can accomplish _much_ more on her own, really."_

_"Oh yeah?" Emma countered. "Tell that to Princess Melody."_

_"Touche." Mayling pointed out._

_"Well, at any rate," Krystal shrugged, turning back to the TV. "Ariel should have stayed in the ocean and been happy."_

_"Krystal, that is so YOU." Mayling told her. "I like Mulan's approach to life - it doesn't matter how people see you, as long as you know yourself."_

_"Good point." Krystal nodded._

_"I agree, although does anybody _really_ know themselves?" Emma mused._

_None of them knew the answer to that..._

* * *

Now, moving through time and space, all three girls and one dog ended up in Broome, mid-morning, in 1942, just as the Japanese bombed the quiet coastal town...


	2. Australia

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Australia

* * *

Krystal awoke to the sound of planes, and opened her eyes just in time to see them flying overhead. She was lying on her back, in wet sand and, for a second, she didn't know what was happening. How could she be lying in the sand when, last she'd known, she'd been in Emma's bedroom, trying to figure out the TV.

Oh, _right_...a glowing blue necklace shaped like a star had come out of the TV...she'd reached out to grab it...and been sucked up in a torrent of water!

And now...looking at the sky...there was something odd about it...

Krystal heard the sounds of the ocean behind her, and realised a second too late where she must be. She gasped, just as a huge, cold wave came crashing over her.

Krystal began to cough and splutter as she came up, clutching the star-shaped-necklace in her hand as she clawed her way up the sand. She coughed, and then realised that the sound of those plane's engines was intensifying.

Not only that, but...her world seemed to be made of cartoon-vision...she realised this as she squeezed the water out of her hair. She still _felt_ the same, but...

"No way..." Krystal looked at her reflection in the water, which would have been impossible in the real world. "I'm...like...a _Sailor Moon_ character...? Or, Digimon...? Which...?" Those were the only two animes that Krystal watched, unlike Emma and Mayling.

Emma, and Mayling?! Were they here, too?! Krystal thought she'd heard Mayling calling to her, just before the water had swallowed her up. Did that mean she was here too, in anime-land?

Krystal was just trying to decide what to do, when she happened to notice a town. Just as she was about to make a move towards it, the planes she'd spotted earlier opened fire, and parts of the town exploded into flame.

Krystal gasped, again. What kind of an anime was she _in_?!

* * *

"Hey, you okay there, little sheila?"

Mayling tried not to groan, as she opened her eyes to see a dusty, unpaved road in front of her. _Oh, good show, Mayling. You just HAD to pick up the glowing green star, didn't you?_ The star in question was still clutched tightly in the Malaysian girl's hand, and she resisted the urge to throw the pointy object at the man that was calling her a 'sheila'. _The 7PM Project_ had asked the question 'can you be _too_ Auzzie?', and now Mayling thought that you _could_. This guy even _sounded_ completely Australian.

Mayling reached for her glasses, and then noticed a calloused hand held out to her. Against her better judgement, she took the hand, and allowed herself to be helped up.

The man standing before her was about her age, maybe a few years older. He was tall, around 6'0", and had light brown hair and light green eyes. He wore what looked like a WWI Australian Digger's Uniform (Mayling searched her mind for the correct term) and had a bandaid on his nose, for some odd reason and, even odder, there appeared to be a koala clinging to his shoulder.

Oh, and he was an anime character.

And, so was everything around them, drawn in an anime style.

Including Mayling, herself.

Mayling froze, and stared down at her hands, unable to quite believe what she was seeing. Yet, it seemed _normal_...in an un-normal, anime-ish way.

_I am NEVER touching anything that glows, ever, again!_ Mayling declared to herself.

The man standing before her seemed concerned by her silence. "Hey, mate, you right? Uh..." He put a hand behind his head, looking thoughtful. "Umm...what did Yao say...? Umm..._Nǐ hái hǎo ma_?"

"No, no, it's alright, I speak English!" Mayling snapped, and the man seemed taken aback, although it may have been because of the Australian-accent Mayling's voice carried. Mayling looked around her, wanting to ask where she was, but knowing that would be _too_ obvious, that she couldn't let this Australian know that she came from a different world...heck, she came from a different _dimension_!

_I've...just fulfilled one wish of every weird male otaku..._ Mayling realised, and then noticed that the man was giving her a strange look. "What?" She snapped.

"Are you _sure_ you're feeling alright?" The man asked her curiously. "I mean, you kind of just appeared out of nowhere...well, not out of nowhere, in a flash of green light, actually!" The man grinned, like this was completely normal. "Name's Jett, by the way!"

"Mayling." She replied shortly, looking around her. "Okay, look, I hate to ask this, but...where are we?"

"Broome, Australia." The man was looking at her curiously again. "Planet Earth...?"

Mayling rolled her eyes. "I see. What day, month and year?"

"March 3rd, 1942." Jett replied.

Mayling nodded. "Okay, that's...come again?"

"March 3rd, 1942." Jett repeated.

Mayling stared at him. "What time is it?" She whispered.

"About 9:30. Why?" Jett wanted to know.

Mayling looked up at the sky and, to her _complete_ horror, she saw _them_ - the dark green planes with red circles on their wings, representing the rising sun, but more importantly...

Mayling had been an ace student. She'd paid attention in school, and learned a lot. One of the things she'd learned about was the 1942 bombings of Darwin and Broome, by the Japanese army.

Of _all_ the places she could have arrived, it _had_ to be here! What anime was she in? Something seemed familiar about this...

As Mayling was contemplating this, Jett was looking up at the sky and, as he did, Mayling saw the colour drain from his slightly tanned face, and his green eyes darken.

"Bloody Hell..." He muttered, just as the first wave of explosions hit the nearby town.

Mayling gasped, despite herself, and she and Jett both shielded themselves from the shockwave that followed, although Jett had a slightly pained expression on his face.

Mayling looked at the burning buildings, then up at the planes, then at Jett - and was shocked to see that blood had appeared on his throat. But...nothing had hit him! Or..._had_ it...?

Yes, this was _very_ familiar, now...

Jett's eyes were on the plane, and then he gasped. "_Get down_!" He shouted, as one of the planes headed their way, and he grabbed Mayling, dragging her to the ground as the bullets rained over their heads.

_Oh my God!_ Was all Mayling could think, as the plane's engines drew further away but, somehow, she knew it would be back.

Jett knew this, too, and so he dragged Mayling up and pushed her into the nearby bushes, also handing the koala to her, much to her surprise.

"_Stay here, and stay out of sight_!" Jett shouted, as he took off running down the road with surprising speed.

Mayling blinked, staring at his retreating figure. "This is..._really_,_ really_ weird..." She glanced down at the koala. "Are you _glaring_ at me?" She asked him, and he growled at her.

Could koalas even _do_ that?

* * *

Krystal ran, although she didn't know _where_ she was running to. Anywhere _other_ than the town that was now burning to her left, but the presence of those planes was scary. More than anything, Krystal wished that she was back in her own world, in her own _dimension_, but she had to find Mayling and Emma, if they were here.

Krystal could hear people screaming, and smell the flames and burning wood seemingly all around her. It scared her, but her sudden resolve to find her friends overrode all of that, and allowed her to push forwards.

As Krystal ran, she called to her friends, although she wasn't sure they could hear her over the sounds of the bombings.

"Mayling! Emma!"

Krystal was so busy running, that she nearly didn't see when somebody ran past her, in the opposite direction though just as fast, although he stopped and called to her so she had no choice but to notice him.

He was anime, like her (and, the rest of this crazy world that they were in) and, Krystal found herself thinking, looked like the kind of guy that _Emma_ would fall in love with...then again, Emma fell in love with _every_ guy she saw...Daniel Radcliffe...Robert Pattinson...Orlando Bloom...

Krystal rolled her eyes at the thought, as the man came jogging back to her. He startled her, however, by taking her by the shoulders, and saying, intently: "Are you looking for Mayling?!"

"Yes!" Krystal said, immediately. "Have you seen her?! She'd a Malaysian girl..."

"Wearing glasses and light blue men's nightwear?" The man finished, and Krystal bristled, although she realised that this meant that the man had indeed seen Mayling, so she nodded earnestly. "Okay, listen, go that way," the man pointed. "Mayling's in the bushes just off the side of the road, make sure you stay out of sight!" The man added, and took off running again.

"He doesn't need to tell me twice..." Krystal sweatdropped and then, wondering how she'd sweatdropped, ran in the direction that the man had pointed, calling out Mayling's name.

"Mayling!"

"Krystal?!"

"Mayling?!" Krystal stopped and looked around.

An arm appeared from within the bushes that were indeed off the side of the road, and Krystal, without even thinking practically _dove_ into the bushes.

Anime-Krystal stood up, and stared at Anime-Mayling in shock. She was staring back, just as shocked.

They still _looked_ the same, and _sounded_ the same, except that they were in an anime! Krystal's long legs were more pronounced and, though she was soaking wet, her hair looked like she'd just stepped out of an animated Pantean hair-care commercial. Mayling's Asian-looks were more pronounced in her anime-self, with slanted eyes and pale skin.

There was a koala in her arms.

"Hey, where'd you get a koala from?!" Krystal exclaimed, reaching out despite herself. "They're my fourth favourite animals!"

Mayling tentatively handed over the koala but, instead of glaring at Krystal like he had done with Mayling, the koala instead clung to her shoulder, and nuzzled up against her neck.

"Hey, how come he doesn't glare at you?" Mayling wanted to know.

"Aww, this little baby wouldn't glare at anybody." Krystal argued, smiling.

The koala seemed to smile back at her but, when Krystal couldn't see him, he glared at Mayling, and she flinched.

"So, where'd you get a koala from?" Krystal repeated her question.

"He belongs to a guy named Jett I met when I woke up." Mayling replied, and then they both cringed as more explosions rocked the landscape. Luckily, they seemed to be pretty safe in their hiding spot.

"Brown hair, green eyes, bandaid on his nose?" Krystal guessed.

"Yeah, that's him." Mayling nodded. "How did you know?"

"He told me where you were." Krystal replied. "But...Mayling..._where_ are we?"

Mayling paused, and then said: "I think...no, I _know_...we're in the anime-world..._Hetalia_, I think this one is..."

"What makes you so sure it's _Het-a-li-a_?" Krystal pronounced the foreign-sounding word.

"I've heard about it, and Emma watches it and draws fan-art of it..." Mayling took a deep breath. "Krystal, I think that guy Jett is really Australia."

"He's what?" Krystal blinked her big, light-brown eyes. "How can a person be a nation, even if he _is_ in a cartoon...like we are...oh my God..."

"I know." Mayling patted her shoulder. "It's really freaky. The point is, we're _not_ dead, and we might be able to find a way home. You've still got this, right?" She held up the green star on its chain.

Krystal nodded, and held up her blue star. "Yeah...you think these were the reason?"

Mayling shrugged. "Who knows? The important thing is to sit through what's going on out there..."

"Who're those guys in the planes?" Krystal wanted to know.

"The Japanese." Mayling replied. "As, _ironic_, as it may sound, this is 1942, and it's March 3rd, when the Japanese bombed Broome."

Krystal stared at her, and Mayling could practically _see_ the gears turning in the other girl's head. "So, what, we've gone back...how many year...?"

"Seventy-one." Mayling replied, rolling her eyes.

Krystal gulped. "Yikes...do you think Emma might've been transported here, somehow, too...?"

"If she is..." Mayling sighed. "She's probably either in danger, or in hiding, like we are."

Another explosion rocked the nearby town of Broome. The attacks were getting worse.

"I vote..._danger_." Krystal admitted, and Mayling agreed.

The two girls left their hiding places, just as a _huge_ black shape came barreling towards them, and both girls screamed, despite themselves.

The koala suddenly jumped off of Krystal's shoulder, and stood on its hind legs between the two girls and the approaching animal, his tiny front paws held out on either side of him.

The huge black dog screeched to a stop, and glared at the koala, growling.

The koala glared back at him, not shying away from the bigger, meat-eating animal.

And, that was when Mayling noticed the red collar around the black dog's neck. "Hey...his collar..."

"_Ranger_?!" Krystal gasped, and Ranger stopped growling, although his hackles didn't go down, until the koala stepped forwards, and made some kind of a whistling noise. Ranger whined back, and the koala nodded. "Jeez, I wonder what they're saying..."

"Oh, yeah, right, like they can _talk_!" Mayling hissed back, just as the koala jumped onto Ranger's back, and rode him, cowboy-style, down the road.

"Should we _follow_ them?!" Krystal cried.

Mayling nodded. "Yes...with a little bit of luck, Ranger might lead us to Emma..."

"Let's go then!" Krystal cried, and the two girls took off running after their best friend's black dog, and the koala that was riding him like he was a horse...

* * *

Australia climbed up the not-too-steep red rock-face, that overlooked the Indian Ocean, and was not at all surprised to find _him_ standing there.

The short man, in his white naval uniform with black and gold accents, stood with his back to Australia, but the taller nation knew _not_ to underestimate this man.

"Why're you doing this, _mate_?" Australia asked him, although the term 'mate' was not at all used in a friendly way.

Japan took his time answering and, when he did, his voice sounded slightly colder than its usual monotone. "This is the state of affairs that our worrd is in...surery you have noticed it, too?"

"Don't play those guessing games with me, Jap." That last term was _definitely_ not friendly, and was one that the Australian soldiers had been using to refer to the Japanese during this Second World War. "The rest of the world won't tolerate this kind of behaviour..."

Japan did not answer, but he did turn around. A slight breeze blew his short dark hair, and his dark eyes never left Australia's face, as the chaos behind the taller nation intensified, as did the blood on his neck.

"The rest of the worrd does not understand the Axis' true varues." Japan stated bluntly.

"And you nations of the Axis don't understand why we're called the _Allied Forces_, do you?" Australia countered.

"Perhaps not." Japan allowed. "But, why wourd you not join us, instead of arrowing your citizens to get hurt rike this, Austraria-San?" He gestured vaguely to what was going on behind Australia.

Australia gritted his teeth. "I _know_ where my _true_ mate-ship lies, Japan. You'd do well to remember that..." He suddenly trailed off, and glanced over his shoulder.

Japan, too, turned to look, just as a huge black dog bounded up over the rocks. Australia was surprised to see that his koala, Edward, was riding on the dog's back, but even _more_ surprised to see the two girls - Mayling and her tanned friend - following behind it.

The tanned girl looked around, and then groaned in frustration. "See, Mayling, she's not here!"

"I didn't say she _would_ be here, Krystal!" Mayling replied in exasperation, and then she spotted Japan. "Uh-oh...Krystal, move back..." She said, edging so that they were standing behind Australia.

"Why?" Krystal asked, looking at the short man in the white naval uniform. "Who's that guy?"

"_That's_ Japan." Mayling said.

"Oh..._oh_..." Krystal nodded, and then the two girls realised that Australia and Japan had heard them.

Australia seemed surprised. "How did you two sheilas know that?"

Mayling and Krystal exchanged a glance. "Long story..." They said, in unison.

Ranger suddenly froze, and then he barked once, a deep, very menacing bark, but he wasn't looking at Japan. No, he was looking up at the sky, where a light red light had just appeared, and a figure appeared from within it, floating down from the sky directly in front of Japan, who instinctively put out his arms.

Ranger's tail began to wag, but he growled warningly at Japan, who took no notice of the big black dog, and instead gently caught the girl in his arms.

"That...that's Emma!" Krystal cried, recognizing their red-haired friend in the _Betty Boop_ pajamas.

"So she _did_ get transported here..." Mayling whispered, and Australia gave her a quick glance.

Japan looked down at the girl in his arms, and blushed ever-so-slightly. Her nightgown was really very short. She was smaller than him, and not exactly pretty, but definitely not ugly. She was unconscious, but was clutching a red necklace in her hands, that was the same colour as the light. He also noticed the bruising on her wrists, and assessed that they were swollen, and possibly sprained or broken. How, he knew not, but now he had to decide what to do.

"Australia, that's our friend, Emma!" Mayling said quickly, nervously biting at her thumbnail. "What do we _do_?!"

_Why can't we girls figure that out for ourselves?_ Krystal wondered.

Australia took a step forwards. "Japan, give me back my citizen. You can't take her hostage like this."

Japan glanced back up at Australia, his face emotionless. "That is exactry what I think I wirr do, Austraria-San."

"No!" Krystal and Mayling cried together, just as the noticed a helicopter approaching.

Australia noticed it too, and gave Japan a desperate look. "Japan, mate, _please_ don't do this...we don't have to do this..."

Japan didn't answer.

Ranger barked again, louder this time, and that seemed to wake Emma up.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and Japan looked down, to see a pair of dark golden eyes staring up at him in confusion. She blinked, and then looked to her right, to see two girls she vaguely recognized, a black dog she thought she knew, and an anime character that _couldn't_ exist, but then...what about the one that was holding onto her?

The two girls...Krystal and Mayling...were calling to her. Her dog, her Ranger, was barking, and he seemed to have a koala on his back.

But, the one she _really_ saw, was the one with blood on his neck, and his green eyes seemed to pierce _right_ into her own hazel ones.

Emma gasped. "Australia!" She cried, in a soprano voice that surprised even her.

Just then, the helicopter approached, and Japan grabbed onto the rope ladder that was swung down from it, without a second thought. It was a good thing he was so strong, although this girl - this, _Emma_ - was also very light.

"_EMMA_!" Australia shouted, running forwards and reaching for her, but it was too late, as the helicopter rose into the sky.

Ranger lunged forwards, throwing Edward from his back as he tried to reach his beloved mistress, but he only reached thin air. He would have gone head-first over the cliff, had Australia not grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back.

"It's okay, mate, I got you!" Australia cried, looking up at the helicopter that was getting smaller, as the dog beside him began to howl pitifully. "Don't worry, we'll get her back...no mate gets left behind...or forgotten..."

Krystal had to admire that Australia had saved Ranger, since dogs were her _most_ favourite animal, but then she remembered that this was _no_ time to be getting comfortable - one of her two best friends had just been taken a prisoner of _war_, not _by_ the Japanese, but by _Japan_ himself!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the helicopter which would take them to a small off-shore rig, where they would board a small aircraft back to Timor, Japan examined Emma further, once a person on-board the helicopter had given her a quick sleeping sedative, much to her displeasure.

She was most definitely Australian, with a slight tan to her skin (not as much as that other girl, or as Australia, but she wasn't as pale as the Malaysian girl had been). Now that he was looking at her, Japan had to admit that she was quite an attractive girl, with soft facial features, long eyelashes and high cheekbones.

Her eyebrows...now, they were most _definitely_ Australian. Japan almost smiled at the thought.

That wasn't the issue here, however. She was an Australian, and she was now his prisoner of war.

The way she'd floated down from the sky, however...now, _that_ was another story...


	3. Of Allies And Of Axises

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Of Allies And Of Axises

* * *

Krystal opened her eyes groggily and, for a second, she wasn't sure where she was. She then remembered what had happened, and groaned.

"You okay?" Mayling whispered to her, and Krystal shook her head. Mayling looked alarmed. "What's wrong?!"

Australia glanced quickly at them.

"We're still on the plane, aren't we?" Krystal muttered, and Mayling had to laugh.

Australia just smiled, and went back to reading his paper.

They were on a plane, heading from Broome to a "secret" location, where Australia had said they would meet the other Allies. He hadn't said much more than that, and the two girls hadn't asked.

Ranger was with them. He'd been sedated, much to Krystal's annoyance, but Mayling had reasoned that it would be better for him not to panic on the plane, like she was doing.

Krystal did not like flying. Mayling didn't mind it, but she suddenly wished that they were on the ground again. They both of them wondered how Emma was doing - she _hated_ flying!

Then again, that was probably the _least_ of her worries right now...

When Krystal had asked Australia what would happen to Emma at the hands of Japan, he hadn't answered her, and Mayling had thought that this wasn't the right time to tell Krystal what the Japanese soldiers were like during WWII.

She'd instead watched with some interest, as nurses on-board the plane patched up Australia's neck, which seemed to have healed miraculously fast by human-standards, but which was still going to scar. He'd been under local-anesthetic for the operation, and Mayling reminded herself, yet again, that this was _1942_. She was still having a hard time believing what was going on...it was like a dream, or a movie! Except, that it was _real_...

Looking across at Krystal, and then down at herself, Mayling was glad that they'd changed out of their nightgowns, and into some clothes that they'd been given, even if the clothes _were_ a little old-fashioned, by the standards of Krystal and Mayling.

Mayling wore a brown high-necked blouse with short, bunched-up sleeves, a small brown belt and a white, below the knee length skirt. Krystal was dressed similarly, in a grey and white pinstripe v-neck (though, still with a high neck) blouse, an ankle-length red and white tartan skirt, and a grey cap. Both of them still had their necklaces with them, convinced that they were the keys to escaping this anime-realm.

"Sir?" A voice said, and Krystal and Mayling looked over as Australia was addressed by a man in a light blue suit. "We will be touching down very shortly. Have your briefed the two young ladies on their code of conduct?"

Krystal and Mayling gulped, and exchanged a glance.

Australia grinned. "I'll do it now, thanks, mate." He put down his newspaper, and turned to the two girls. "Right, so here's the thing - humans aren't supposed to know about us nations being people, right?" Krystal and Mayling nodded silently. "But, I'm pretty sure that you two _aren't_ humans, or at least not completely, strange as that may sound." He was still grinning, which kind of annoyed the two girls. Wasn't he at _all_ worried about Emma? As if reading their minds, their nation sobered slightly, and said: "A true Australian never lets go of a mate, you sheilas _have_ to understand that, right?"

"Oh, we understand it." Krystal nodded. "So, you have some friends that can help us get her back?"

Australia nodded. "Like I said to Japan, they don't call us the Allied Forces for nothing, sheila."

Krystal rolled her eyes at being called 'sheila', but Mayling had other things on her mind. She adjusted her glasses carefully, and then asked: "The Allied Forces? You mean The United States and Great Britain?"

"Well, I dunno about Iggy being _great_ or anything!" Australia laughed. "Still, he's probably the one that can help you girls get back home. America, on the other hand...well, he likes to think of himself as the 'hero', if you get what I'm saying."

Krystal rolled her eyes again. _Great...it's gonna be like living with my brother all over again..._ She glanced out the window, and wondered if her family knew that she was missing yet. She also wondered if Emma was okay, and if they would _ever_ get back to their own world...

* * *

The plane touched down on an island in the middle of the Indian Ocean, and Krystal happily stepped off the plane after seven hours up in the air. Mayling followed her, and Australia was right behind them, with Edward clinging to his shoulder (and glaring at Mayling) and Ranger trotting placidly behind them on a leash. He was still a bit groggy after being sedated for so long, but Krystal and Mayling both noticed that the Anime-Ranger seemed to be a lot more friendly than he normally was. That may or may not have been a good thing...

They walked across the runway together, and then down a pathway, towards a large, dark-brown house that had four stories, and looked very impressive.

Krystal lingered to admired the dolphin-shaped statue in the middle of the water fountain, before hurrying to catch up with the others, whom had stopped just outside of the doors and were waiting for her.

"Okay, you're going to meet the other Allies," Australia told them, as he opened the heavy front doors of the house. "They're a bit of an odd bunch, but they can help you, which is the main thing. Come on."

_Quit ordering me around!_ Krystal thought, rolling her eyes _again_, as she followed Australia and Mayling across a very fancy-looking hall, and up a grand, sweeping staircase, then down a hall, up another flight of stairs, and down another hallway. They turned right, and came to a big set of brass doors.

"Okay, here we go, then..." Australia grinned, and pushed open the doors.

* * *

"Okay, dudes, so I was _totally_ thinking that we _cannot_ let those Axis guys get away with what they did to Australia this morning!" A young man, a teenager, actually, with golden blonde hair and summer-sky blue eyes framed by glasses was saying, as he held up a newspaper in one hand, and then took a big bite of the hamburger that he was holding in the other hand. "Itff _moft_ unwishoush!" He said, with his mouthful.

Standing at the doorway, Krystal cringed. Another one of her pet-hates. _I'll bet that's America..._ She thought, making a mental note to avoid the nation as much as possible.

"How the bloody Hell did you hear about that already, America?" A young man with straw blonde hair and emerald green eyes wanted to know.

_Hang on a minute, now...where have I seen those eyebrows before, other than Anime-Emma...?_ Mayling wondered, and then her gaze traveled across to Australia. _Ah-ha...then Bushy-Brows _must_ be Great Britain..._

"Yes, yes, we simply must _not_ let those naughty Axis Powers get away with this!" Said a good-looking man with a French accent. He had wavy light blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"There, you see, France _totally_ agrees with me!" America gave the thumbs up. "So, you see..." He suddenly looked across at the doorway. "Hey, Australia, dude, there you are!"

The others turned in surprise to see the brown-haired nation standing there, but they were even _more_ surprised to see two unfamiliar girls and a big black dog standing there with him.

"Yeah, just thought I'd drop by for a chat, mates..." Australia rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "_Actually_, these two young sheilas need our help..."

"Oh, but of _course_ we will help such _beautiful_ young ladies!" France, of course, got up immediately and sort of _floated_ over to the two girls, whom were _not_ impressed. "How may I be of service, _me petit ma cheries_?" He reached for Krystal's hand, which turned out to be a mistake.

Krystal _immediately_ recoiled, before kicking France in the shin - _hard_.

"Ooh..." Everyone else cringed, as France hopped up and down, howling dramatically.

Ranger's ears pricked up, and he stared at France in fascination, his head tilted slightly to one side.

Britain laughed. "Ha ha ha, good show there, young lass!"

"Ah, Britain, you are so mean!" France complained.

"I'm not the one that kicked you!" Britain reminded him. _Though, that's not a bad idea..._

"You're lucky it wasn't any higher, mate." Australia added, and France looked horrified at the thought.

Krystal grabbed Mayling's hand, and backed away with her, until they accidentally backed into someone.

Glancing up, they saw the tallest nation of them all. He had light silvery-blonde hair, and was wearing a strange smile. His eyes were violet.

"You two will become one with Mother Russia, _da_?" He asked them.

It was Mayling's turn to get affronted, because she knew perfectly _well_ what this Russian man meant, even if Krystal _didn't_. So, without a second thought, and completely ignoring the fact that this man was bigger than her, she stomped down on his foot, with the same amount of force that Krystal had used to kick France's shin.

The reactions of the other nations, however, was entirely different, this time around...

Britain gasped, and even France looked terrified. Australia paled ever-so-slightly, and America looked slightly concerned, although he _also_ seemed ready to jump in and save the day at any given moment.

_That_ was when Mayling recalled the character of Russia. She hadn't watched _Hetalia_ (it hadn't really interested her) but she knew enough from Deviant Art to know that Russia could be scarily intimidating, and even evil, although he himself seemed unaware of it.

Well, Mayling wasn't scared of him!

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm, and yanked her and Krystal back.

"Ah, please ignore what just h-happened, okay, a-aru?" A Chinese man with long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, and light brown eyes (which were currently fearful) tugged Mayling and Krystal away from Russia. "L-let's just forget that it h-happened, aru?"

Russia just continued to smile.

When China got them far enough away from the scary Russian, he muttered: "Whatever you two do, do _not_ do that to him again, okay?"

Mayling nodded, but Krystal said: "Is it okay to do it to that guy, though?" She pointed to France.

China nodded. "_Shi-de_ - yes, it is fine to do that to France if he harasses you, aru."

Upon hearing his name being spoken, France glanced over at them, and Krystal gave him the Evil Eyes. France yelped, and Britain couldn't help but liking the tall, bronze-skinned girl. But, the question was, what was she and her friend _doing_ here?

Australia decided that now was the time to introduce them, as he left Ranger by the door, and walked up to the two girls, saying: "This is Krystal," he put a hand on her shoulder. "And Mayling." He put a hand on Mayling's back. "This is gonna sound crazy, mates, but these two sheilas are..."

"From another world." Mayling said, very clearly, and all the nations other than Australia just stared at her. "We were sucked into your world because of the necklaces we were wearing, but we don't know how." She shook her head.

"It was magic, no doubt." Krystal stated.

"There's no such thing as magic!" Mayling hissed.

"Yes there _is_, Uncle Vernon!" Krystal hissed back.

Mayling just sighed, not wanting to get into a shouting match with her best friend.

Britain was smiling slightly. _I knew I liked this girl..._ He thought. "So, you want us to help you get back to your own world, loves?" He asked kindly.

Mayling and Krystal exchanged a glance.

"We can't go back yet." Mayling replied sadly, and everyone picked up on the change in her voice.

"Why not?" America wanted to know.

"Our friend Emma..." Krystal began, and glanced at Ranger. He was watching her, with big, sad, dark brown eyes. _He knows..._ She realised. She cleared her throat. "Emma came to this world, too, but she was captured by Japan."

The Allied Nations looked shocked.

"Captured?" Britain repeated. "You mean, that bloody Japanese wanker took her hostage?"

Mayling nodded. "She fell down from the sky right in front of him, and he just caught her, and then a helicopter came, and..." She closed her eyes briefly and, when she opened them, everyone was staring at her sympathetically, except for Krystal, whom was looking at something else.

Mayling followed her gaze, and saw another nation sitting in a chair. He looked like America, but he had a softer face, and lighter blue eyes, almost like ice, but not cold. He was also holding an _adorable_ polar bear cub in his arms!

"Aww..." Krystal said, and moved over to the nation and his bear. "I like your polar bear." She told the nation, smiling.

"Thank you." He looked surprised that she had noticed him. "His name is Kumashun."

Mayling face-palmed. "No, it's not." She moved over to the nation that she now recognized. "It's Kumajirou. Why can't you _ever_ remember his name?"

The nation looked embarrassed. "I...don't know..." He replied, glancing down at the bear.

"Who are you?" The bear asked him.

"_Aww_, it can _talk_!" Krystal reached out a hand and patted the side of the polar bear's face.

The nation that was Kumajirou's owner looked embarrassed again. "I'm Canada..."

"Canada..." Mayling nodded to herself. "Do you have any idea where Japan might have taken our friend?"

Canada seemed about to answer, but America jumped right in.

"As the hero, I know _exactly_ where Japan has taken your friend, Emma!" America exclaimed, striking a heroic pose.

Krystal gave him a Look. "I was talking to _Canada_, not to _you_, Mr. Obnoxious!" She snapped.

America gaped at her, and Britain laughed softly. Another check-point for Krystal!

"Actually," China spoke up hesitantly, hoping that Krystal wouldn't yell at him like she'd done with America. "_I_ have a pretty good idea where he might have taken her, aru...if the closest base taken over by Japanese troops is...?"

"Timor." Australia affirmed, leaning on the back of a chair. "Only about an hour's flight from Broome, but they would've had to have stopped on some sort of offshore-rig to get onboard a plane..."

China nodded. "Then the most logical place for him to take her would be to his house."

"You mean, Japan's taken her to Japan?!" Krystal exclaimed, thinking about how weird that sounded.

"To Tokyo, to be exact, dudette." America told her.

Krystal looked at Mayling. "Well, Emma _did_ always want to visit there..."

"Somehow, I don't think this is what she had in mind..." Mayling replied. She shook her head. "_How_ do we get her back?"

Canada spoke up, quietly. "Well, umm, actually, I think..."

"You know what, this situation, like, _totally_ calls for a hero to swoop in and save the Princess!" America declared.

Krystal glared at him, and drew back her foot to kick him. America jumped back.

"_First_ of all, Emma doesn't _need_ a Prince _or_ a hero like you!" Krystal told him. "And, _secondly_, you interrupted Canada _again_!"

Canada blushed, although he was secretly pleased that he was being given such attention. This girl and her friend seemed nice. Maybe they could be friends?

Mayling sighed, as Krystal told off a stunned America. China stood next to Mayling, and asked her: "Is she _always_ like this, aru?"

"Nah, she just doesn't like obnoxious men." Mayling shrugged. "Neither do I, for that matter..." She cringed slightly, and put a hand over her stomach.

At the same time, Krystal returned to her, and muttered: "We didn't eat yet, did we?" Mayling shook her head. "_Greeeaaat_...skipping meals is bad for you, you know..." Mayling nodded.

France dashed over to them, but made sure to keep his distance from Krystal's foot. "Ah, _mademoiselles_, allow _moi_ to make you a _magnifique_ meal, _oui_?"

Krystal cringed. "Umm, thanks, but I don't really eat French food...what about Ita..."

Mayling nudged Krystal to make her shut up, knowing that she'd been about to say _Italian_ food, and that Krystal probably wasn't aware that Italy was a part of the Axis. Mayling would have to fill her in later but, for now, there was the small matter of their nutrition to take care of. "Krystal, I can cook you something, does sweet chicken _congee_ sound okay?"

Krystal nodded happily, and China was very happy to hear this.

"Ah, you know how to make _congee_, aru?" He asked Mayling.

Mayling nodded. "Sure. My Mum showed me how to cook all sorts of dishes...I'm nowhere near as good as she is, though." She added, modestly, thinking fondly of her parents at this point. "I like to experiment with different flavours, which was how I found out that Krystal likes her _congee_ sweet."

China looked impressed. "I can take you to the kitchen, if you'd like?"

Mayling nodded. "Thanks." She had a feeling that China might end up helping her cook. Well, as long as he didn't get in her way, then she didn't mind. Mayling stopped at the door, and tentatively petted Ranger's head. "And, how does that rice and vegetable mix that Emma makes for you sound, Ranger?" She leaned in close to one of his floppy ears, and whispered: "_Without_ the pasta, of course?"

Ranger nodded his head.

* * *

Emma woke up suddenly, much to her chagrin, and with a small gasp. She breathed quickly, taking in the fact that the ceiling above her was anime-ish, and realising very fast that the events from before had _not_ been a dream.

She recalled being on the cliff, and her now anime-friends calling out to her. Ranger was there too, and he was barking, which meant that she was in danger, so she'd called out to Australia to help her, but he hadn't been able to. The ground had rushed away from her, and then she'd been sedated by a man wearing a white surgeon's mask.

Her arms had been hurting, too and, come to think of it...they were _still_ hurting her...

Emma looked down at them, and saw why. Her left arm was bandaged from the tips of her fingers right up to her elbow, and the right one, thankfully, was only bandaged from the ends of her knuckles to about partway down her arm. She vaguely remembered falling, after she'd tried to turn away from the light. She now glanced down at herself, and realised that it was now around her neck in the form of a light red star-shaped ornament, hanging on a chain. Emma also realised that she was wearing what looked like a pair of white robes - they were comfortable, and fit easily over her body, but how and why was she wearing them?

_Japan_...

Emma suddenly blushed, wondering if the _Hetalia_ nation had changed her himself, and then dismissing the thought, since she knew that Japan was serious and shy. Maybe a female soldier had done so, or something...?

Emma looked around the room that she was in, realising that she was lying on a futon, and that she was in a traditional Japanese-style room.

_Maybe I'm in Japan...okay, that sounded weird..._ Emma blushed again, and then sat up carefully, noticing a sling by the side of her futon. She slipped her left arm into it, cringing slightly at the pain. Of course, even as an anime-character, she was going to feel pain.

Emma stood up, and walked across the tatami mats, trying to keep the smile off of her face as she did so. From the reactions of her friends and Australia, her being taken away by Japan was _not_ a good sign...they were probably still in the middle of their ridiculous World War Two, or something...

Those _baka_...

Emma cautiously slid open the door to the room, and checked in the hallway to make sure that nobody was there. After making sure that the cost was indeed clear, she slid the door open all of the way, and then noticed a pair of slippers by the door. Sliding her feet into them, Emma thought that, even if she was his prisoner or hostage or whatever, Japan was still doing his best to make sure that she was comfortable...

Padding down the hallway of the long, very traditional Japanese-y house, Emma followed her ears to the kitchen, where somebody was hard at work...cooking?

"~_Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad, Prospero Año Y Felicidad!_~" The young man with short light brown hair sang, as he danced around the kitchen, adding various ingredients to a big pot of something boiling on the stove.

Emma watched him in fascination, and wondered: _Why is he singing a Christmas song when it's not Christmas?_

"~_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, from the bottom of my h-eart!_~" The man finished up, and turned around, which was when he spotted Emma peering in from behind the sliding door, and he gasped. "Ah, you're awake!"

Emma stared at Italy for a second, and then gulped, realising that the moment of truth had arrived. She was going to have to interact with...an _anime_ character. True, he would not have been her _first_ choice, or even her second or third, but he was here and so was she, and that was the main thing.

Emma gulped again, and nodded. "H-hello..." She stammered, looking at the cat-shaped salt and pepper shakers, at the traditional Japanese _kotatsu_ in the adjoining room...everywhere _except_ at Italy! She wasn't good at keeping eye-contact with people, which was usually their first indicator to run.

But, not Italy, however. He just put on a great big smile, and approached her, rather than running in the opposite direction (which would have taken him straight through another sliding door, Homer Simpson style).

When he was standing right in front of her, he continued to smile down at her, and said: "_Buon giornio_! _Mi chiamo Italia_! It's nice to meet you, ve?"

"L-likewise." Emma replied.

"When Japan told me he had a guest, I did not expect it to be such a beautiful girl!" Italy smiled innocently at her.

Emma blushed. "Oh, well, th-there you go...w-wait, where _is_ J-Japan?" She looked around quickly.

"He had to go out for a little while, so he left _me_ in charge of taking care of you!" Italy told her. "What's your name?"

"E-Emma." She stammered. She looked down at her feet, and then over at the pot on the stove. "Wh-what are you cooking, Italy?"

Italy continued to smile, and led her over to the pot. "_Fettucina marinara_!" He said proudly, lifting the lid on the pot.

Emma's anime eyes opened wide. "Oh wow, that looks good!" She exclaimed, staring at her favourite pasta dish. She never ordered it at restaurants, though, because she could never eat the massive amounts that the chefs put on the plates.

Italy seemed happy with her praise. "_Grazie_!" He exclaimed.

"_Prego_." She replied without thinking.

"Ah." Italy seemed even happier. He pointed with his wooden spoon into the meals area. "Emma, you go and sit down, _per favore_! I will cook the meal, ve! It is almost done."

"O-okay." She replied, and went to sit where she was told to, tucking her legs underneath of her as she slid off her slippers.

A black cat came and joined her, curling up on her lap with its back legs under the blankets of the _kotatsu_.

Presently, Italy came and brought in two plates of pasta, and Emma was relieved to see that he hadn't given her the biggest amount in the world, but he told her that she could always have second if she wanted to.

"So, Emma," Italy said to her, as she carefully raised the forkful of ribbon pasta to her mouth (eating Italian food cooked by an Italian as she sat in a Japanese house belonging to a Japanese man?). "Where are you from?"

Emma nearly dropped her fork, and then sighed, wondering how to answer this. She said: "Oh, well, I'm definitely not Japanese, of course!"

Italy laughed at this. "I like you, you are funny!" He told her. "You are already friends with Japan, so will you be my friend too, _por favore_?"

Emma nodded. "O-okay." She said, without even thinking, and then took a big bite of her pasta. It was, to say the very least, delicious. It was also her very first meal as an anime-character, she realised. The thought made her realise a few things, but she pushed them to the back of her mind, and asked Italy: "So, what about you? You're good friends with Japan?"

Italy nodded. "_Si_! He and Germany and I are _best_ friends! We want to unite the whole world with the Axis Powers!"

Emma nodded, like she agreed, and then proceeded to listen for the next half hour as Italy told her his life-story, including all the sad bits with Holy Roman Empire, and getting bullied by his older brothers and such.

She marveled at how he could have such a cheery disposition after all that, and then wondered if, despite all of _her_ hard-ships, _she_ should have that same optimism. _Krystal and Mayling do, I'll bet..._ She thought sadly. _I KNOW..._

Italy noticed her expression, and said: "Ve...what is wrong, Emma?"

Emma glanced at him, to check his expression - he was concerned about her, genuinely. She looked away. "Oh, nothing...I'm just wondering about _my_ two best friends, but it's alright..." She finished up the last of her pasta. "Do you need some help with the washing up?"

"No, no, that's okay," Italy replied quickly. "You are _ferito_ - your hands are hurt." He picked up the plates and Emma, after gently pushing the black cat off her lap, followed him back into the kitchen, where she leaned against the counter and watched him do the washing up, although he nearly broke both the plates in the process. He hummed while he worked, and then asked Emma about her necklace.

"I don't know where I got it from." She replied softly. "It just...came to me, as if my...magic?"

"Ah, _si_, _magia_!" Italy agreed with her, reaching for a dish-clothe and nearly knocking a few glasses off of the sink as he did so.

"_E´ la magia del destino_." Emma muttered, half in song from the Italian version of a _Winx Club_ song. She sung it softly, but Italy heard her.

He dropped the plate that he was holding, and it broke, but he didn't care, as he threw his arms around her and hugged her, lifting her up off the ground slightly. He began speaking in such rapid Italian that she missed half of it, but she got the gist of it, and knew he was saying that they would be the very best of friends! Emma was blushing furiously. If she'd known that paying attention in Italian class would have gotten her hugs from cute Italian guys, she might've used her Italian more!

She wondered if it would work for Japanese...

And, wouldn't you know it, right then and there, Japan walked into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw what was going on.

Right behind him was a very tall man with blonde hair and crystal-blue eyes.

As soon as Emma saw him, she paled and, when Italy put her back down to say hello to the others, Emma zipped right back, until she was against the sliding door, and subconsciously fumbling for the door handle.

Italy took no notice of this, and just smiled brightly at his two best friends. "Japan! Germany! Welcome home, ve!"

"Itary-San..." Japan nodded to him. His eyes never left Emma's face. "Why is the prisoner out of her room?"

"Eh? Prisoner?" Italy's expression faltered. "No, no, she is our guest, _si_?"

Emma felt faint all of a sudden. So, she really _was_ a prisoner. Italy got it all wrong...

The tall man, Germany, shook his head. "_Nein_, Italy. She is an Australian prisoner Japan captured yesterday morning." He told the surprised Italian. To Emma, he added, in a much harsher voice: "Trying to escape is pointless, _mädchen_."

Emma's heart-rate accelerated. "Wh-why?!" She demanded to know, her voice going high-pitched again. "Why am I a prisoner? I'm just a c-citizen!"

"An _Australian_ citizen." Germany reminded her. "You could be useful in getting ze Allies to surrender, since Japan tells me zat Australia seemed to know you."

Emma shook her head quickly, still holding onto the sliding door. "No, th-that's not true."

"Do _not_ lie to us." Germany said coldly, taking a step towards her.

_Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic!_ Emma told herself quickly, aware that the sound of her pounding heart was probably giving her away regardless. She swallowed quickly, and said: "N-no, it's not that...Australia's just very...you know...mate-ship and all...nobody gets left behind...th-that sort of...thing..."

"_Ja_, ve know." Germany replied, and it sounded like he was mocking Australia or something.

Emma bristled slightly, and said: "Australia and the others _won't_ let you g-get away with this! They're stronger than y-you!" _Eek! Why did I add that last part in there?! Germany's going to KILL me, now!_

And, indeed, the tall, intimidating nation _did_ look like he wanted to murder the small girl before him, as he took another step closer and raised his hand. Probably not to hit her, or anything, but that's what it looked like, because Japan flinched slightly and looked concerned, Italy gasped and turned away quickly, and Emma was suddenly reminded painfully of the time her Father had lost his temper with her and slapped her across the face.

Her eyes widened and, before she could stop herself, she fell to the floor in _seiza_, a traditional and _very_ respectful formal Japanese bow. She cried: "_Ranbou shinaide kudasai_! _I'll be good, just PLEASE don't hurt me_!" Tears were in her eyes, which made them appear glistening, as she glanced up quickly, not at Germany, but at Japan, whom was staring at her in shock.

Their eyes met, and something indefinite passed between them.

Emma's voice trembled, as she said: "Japan-Sama...Mr. Germany...Mr. Italy..." She had decided to be respectful to all three of them. It certainly couldn't hurt. She returned her gaze to the floor. "I am at your mercy..."


	4. Bullies, Rumours And Singing

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Bullies, Rumours And Singing

* * *

"Ve, it was nice of Germany and Japan to let you stay with us, wasn't it?" Italy smiled at Emma.

"It was also nice of them not shoot me." Emma replied softly, feeling embarrassed by her earlier episode which, she realised now, may have reminded Japan and Germany all too much of Italy. They had agreed to stop calling her a prisoner and to let her walk around free, but she was not to be let out of their sight for more than a few minutes, for fear she'd try to contact Australia, or one of the Allies.

Emma had resisted the urge to tell them that she could hardly lift a fork to her mouth with her broken wrists, let alone hold a phone to her ear and dial an impossibly long area-code whilst looking through an international phonebook. No point in making them mad at her.

She had told them about coming from a different world, where they were in an anime, and they seemed to believe her.

"No, no, they wouldn't do that!" Italy assured her. "Would you?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at something.

_What the Hell?!_ Emma panicked, and looked behind her as well, seeing Japan and Germany walking about ten feet behind them. "How long have _they_ been there for?!" She whispered.

"They've been following us since we left the house!" Italy smiled at her.

Emma turned around quickly, facing the front, and marching ahead. She was still unnerved by the tall, intimidating Germany, even though Japan was the one that had captured her. She didn't know _what_ to think of the quiet Asian nation.

Italy seemed to have decided that they were now BFF's or something like that, because he gently held her right hand (well, more like her un-bandaged fingers) in his left hand, and hummed a merry tune that might've been his national anthem. He kept trying to get her to sing with him, and she kept saying no. They were walking down a quiet street somewhere in Tokyo, but Emma was positive that there were anime people in those anime houses over there, _listening_...

And, why were Germany and Japan coming along with them?

As if reading her mind, Italy glanced at her, and then called to Japan: "Hey, Japan! Where's that _yu-ta-yu_ place you told me about earlier this week?"

Japan looked confused for a second. "_Yu_...oh, you mean..." He then understood where Italy wanted to go. "We wirr have to take the train, Itary-San."

"Yay, the train!" Italy cheered. "You'll pay for it, right Japan?"

Japan sighed. "_Hai_." He and Germany exchanged a glance.

They were walking towards the train-station, when they came across a little school girl in a traditional sailor-styled uniform. She was surrounded by a group of maybe six slightly older Japanese school boys, and she was in trouble. Her face was red, and she looked like she was trying not to cry, as the boys jeered at her.

Italy gasped. "Germany! Japan! That _ragazza_ looks like she's in trouble!" He then glanced to his left, and saw yellow lines around the outline of where Emma had previously been standing. Italy looked ahead, and saw that Emma had dashed over to the group with surprising speed.

"_Oi_!" She cried, her high-pitched voice ringing. The group turned to look at her. She was dressed in a slightly similar uniform to Japan's (it had taken her ten minutes to get changed!), except with a black skirt that reached down to below her knees, and she didn't have a katana but had bandages on her arms and her left arm was in a sling. The look on her face was _furious_, however. "_Ichi-nin de kanojo o nokoshi, anata no ch__īsana gaki_!"

Japan had to work hard to keep his mouth from dropping open in shock, as Emma bluntly told off the boys and called them 'little brats'. She seemed like a completely different person to what she'd been back at the house.

The boys glared at her, and one of them said: "_Wareware wa seiyō-jin kara no jogen o toru koto wa arimasen_!"

"_Anata wa koko ni zokushite inai_!" Another boy added.

"Don't...belong...?" Emma muttered, and the Axis Powers watched as her shoulders slumped. Blue lines appeared around her body.

Japan and Germany decided that it was time to intervene. They walked past Italy (he wasn't going to go over there!) and up to Emma.

"_Anata no nenchō-sha o sonchō subeki_." Japan said sternly, standing beside Emma. He was warning the young boys to respect their elders. It didn't matter that Emma was what the boys had called a westerner. She was older than them, and a guest here...not a prisoner, Japan had to remind himself.

Germany stood on the other side of Emma. He didn't say anything, but his presence was enough. He was taller than all of them, and had an intimidating aura about him.

Emma seemed surprised that they had come over to help her. "K-Kiku-Sama? Mr. Ludwig?" She stammered, using their human names when in the presence of other humans.

The nations didn't reply.

The bullies glared at Emma for another moment, before taking off in different directions. The girl glanced up at Emma, Japan and Germany, half in fear and half in respect, before bowing deeply.

"_D-Domo arigatoo, gozaimasu_." She said.

"_Daijoubu ka_?" Emma asked her.

She nodded. "_H-hai. Watashi wa Kishimoto Sakura desu. Arigatoo, Nee-Chan_!" She hugged Emma quickly around the waist, and then hurried off as well.

They watched her go, before Germany slapped Emma lightly on the back of her head, and muttered: "You should not have gotten involved viz zere dispute!"

"I wasn't going to just stand there and let her be bullied!" Emma snapped, her face slightly pink. "M-maybe _you've_ never been bullied before, so you don't know how it feels, Mr. Germany!"

Italy, whom had decided that it was now safe to come over there, looked at Emma curiously. "Do you, Emma?" He asked her.

She gulped, and then looked at the ground. "Yes. Yes I do. I had to handle it by myself, though, b-because they'd usually do it when my f-friends weren't there." _Or else, it would happen at home, with my parents and my sister..._ She added silently.

"Ah..." Italy took her by the hand again. "Tell me about your _amici_, ve?"

They had begun walking again, with Japan and Germany walking closer behind them now. They reached the train station, and Emma talked to Italy as Japan bought their train tickets and they waited for the train.

"Well, there's Mayling," Emma began, wondering how much she could tell them. She decided to just go ahead with it, since they would probably find out, anyway. "She's M-Malaysian, but she was born in Australia, like me." _okay, that still sounds weird._ "She's v-very smart, and c-creative, and draws really well and plays the piano. She can speak in Chinese as well, and is a really good c-cook. Then there's Krystal. She's I-Irish-Australian, and very tall, though not as tall as M-Mr. Germany. She likes s-sewing and fashion, and has a German Shepard named Sh-Shelby." _I have GOT to stop stuttering like an idiot!_

"Ah, just like your dog, Germany!" Italy said cheerfully.

"_Ja_." The German man nodded, not really paying attention.

"Do _you_ have a dog, Emma?" Italy asked the girl.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, his name's R-Ranger...he came to this world too, I hope he's okay...I hope my friends are okay, too..." She looked up at the sky. "I wonder what they're all doing right now..."

Italy pointed to a pay phone. "Why don't you call them and find out, ve?"

Emma's eyes opened wide. "What the...?! I don't even know where they _are_, Italy!" _Is he for real?!_

Italy just dragged her over to the phone, saying something about calling the Allies' not-so-secret-top-secret base, and dialed a number, as Emma watched him in shock.

The phone rang once...twice...then...

* * *

Krystal and Mayling wondered how on _Earth_ they could have gotten stuck with this bunch of people. For one thing, they argued like cats and dogs. Britain and France argued with each other, and the former argued one-way with America, China got annoyed when he was told what to do, Russia was one creepy guy, everybody ignored Canada, and Australia seemed to have been forgotten as well!

Krystal was _just_ about to put her foot down, and start yelling at people, when a phone right next to her rang, startling her. Since everyone else was busy arguing, Krystal and Mayling answered the phone together.

"Hello?" They said.

"_Ciao_!" A voice on the other end of the line said cheerfully. "Are Krystal and Mayling there?"

Krystal and Mayling exchanged a glance, and then Krystal said: "That's us. Who's this?"

"Ah!" The man on the other end of the line sounded thrilled. "Emma, it's Krystal and Mayling!"

Krystal's eyes widened.

"Emma!" Mayling cried, with relief.

"It _is_!" Emma's voice said from the phone. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Her voice was heard by the Allies, and they stopped talking and stared at the two girls with the phone. "Krystal, Mayling, can you hear me..._Italy_, hold the phone up to _my_ ear!"

"But Emma, I want to hear them too!"

"Italy, don't be _difficile_!"

"_Ve, bella donna, por favore_?"

"I'll be _furioso donna_ if you don't help me out here!"

"Whaaa, you're mean, Emma!"

"_Mi dispiace_, Italy..."

"It's worse than I thought, dudes!" America cried, leaping over the table to snatch the phone out of Krystal's hand. "She's turning into an _Italian_!"

"I'm n-not!" Emma exclaimed, recognizing the hero's voice instantly. "I-is that you, America?"

"Totally!" America sounded thrilled that she recognized him by his voice. "Emma, right? Like, stoked, to finally talk to you, dudette, but where are you? I'll come rescue you!" He declared.

"Rescue me?" Emma repeated, just as France shoved America out the way, and grabbed the phone off of him.

"Ah, _ma cheri_, your voice is like that of an _angelo_!" The Frenchman told her. "How I wish to see if you are as _bello_ as your _amici_, which I will, when we come to save you!"

"Save me?" Emma repeated.

"Hey, Big-Brother France!" Italy called into the phone. "Emma is _our_ _amici_, she does not need saving, we are having fun here!"

"_Les bons moments_?" France blinked. "What kind of things are you two doing, _au fait_?"

"_And what does THAT mean_?!" Mayling stomped on France's foot, causing him to drop the phone, which was caught by Britain just before it hit the floor.

"See, this is how rumours get started." He rolled his green eyes, and then spoke into the phone. "Emma, love, are you there? It's Britain. Can you tell us where you are?"

"I'm at the Tamachi Station, south-west of Tokyo Bay, Japan." Emma replied, blinking. "In one of the wards, I can't tell which, though..." _I don't think it's named Minato yet_...

"Ward?" Krystal repeated. "You mean she's in the _hospital_?!" She exclaimed, and made to grab the phone, but Australia beat her to it.

"Emma, it's Australia, are you alright?!" He asked, sounding frantic.

"Australia!" Emma sounded thrilled all of a sudden. "Are you okay, mate? Your neck...?!"

"I'm fine, but what about you? Where did that Jap take you?" Australia wanted to know.

"Don't call him a Jap!" Emma scolded. "Japan-Sama's been very hospitable, he even made sure that my broken wrists were bandaged up and everything!"

"_Japan broke your wrists_?!" Australia gasped, feeling strangely horrified about the girl he'd barely met once being injured by the small, but surprisingly strong nation of Japan. He suddenly felt like getting his citizen back was one of, if not _the_ most important things he should be doing right now.

Perhaps America felt the same way about helping out a mate, because he tried to grab the phone from Australia, but failed, and ending up tripping over England. The three of them, plus Krystal, ended up falling to the floor in a heap (Mayling was still angrily chasing France around the room).

The phone went flying through the air, and China caught it.

"_Wèi_?" He said hesitantly.

"Hello? Who's this?" Emma wanted to know.

"I'm China, aru." He replied.

"Nice to t-talk to you." Emma stammered. "Oh, by the way, M-Mayling loves Hello Kitty, err, Shinatty-Chan, too..."

"She _does_?" It was China's turn to be thrilled. "Mayling, aru!" He dropped the phone, and went to stop Mayling from murdering France.

The phone was then picked up by Canada.

"Hello, Emma?" Canada said quietly. "Listen to me very carefully, please. Could you find some way to get yourself and the Axis members to a small island off the coast of Zanzibar?"

"What?"

"We have a sea-plane depot there, and we'll be able to get to you if you go there." Canada told her. "Can you do it?"

"Hold on a second..." Emma muttered, and then began speaking to Italy. "Wanna go on a vacation to Africa?"

"Sure!"

"Good." Emma said to Canada. "I'll do it, Canada...Canada? Are you there?"

But, Canada was not, for the phone had been picked up by the final person in the room.

"Hello, and to whom may I be speaking?" Russia asked pleasantly.

"This is Emma."

"Emma." Russia repeated, still smiling. "I have heard such good things about your from your two friends. And, Comrade France was right - _vash golos krasivyy_."

"Umm, thanks?" Emma didn't understand Russian.

"I hope that you will become one with Mother Russia when we rescue you, _angel moy_..." Russia told her.

"_Da_." Emma muttered quietly and sarcastically, but Russia heard her, completely missing the sarcasm.

"You _will_?" He sounded happy. "_YA ochen' rada_!"

Emma gulped. "Umm, wait, I...umm..."

The phone was suddenly wrenched out of Russia's hands, and grabbed by America for the final time. "Don't worry, captured Princess, the Hero and his side-kicks will come and rescue you!"

"What was that?" Emma was suddenly sounding very distracted, and seemed to only half by talking into the phone. "Ah, wait, it's...train...ing...what...that, Mr. Germany...the...what? Train? Leave...? Oh my God, right! _Matte_, Japan-Sama! Italy, I can't run, don't pull me - BYE AMERICA!"

The phone went dead, and America was left staring at the receiver.

Everybody else was staring at him.

"Dudes, I don't mean to alarm you, but..." America replaced the phone on its hook very, _very_ carefully. He turned to face them all, solemnly. "_They're making her TRAIN with them_!" He cried dramatically, and the room erupted into chaos.

"Emma _hates_ sports!" Mayling cried.

"How could they make such a _joli_ young lady _train_ with them?" France wanted to know.

"Plus, with _two_ broken arms!" Krystal added.

"I can't believe that Jap _broke_ her arms." Australia clenched his fist.

"Not only that, but they're turning her into one of them!" Britain groaned.

"We've got to do something, aru!" China exclaimed.

"Let's go to an island near Zanzibar." Russia suggested, and everybody looked at him. "What?" He shrugged. "That is where Canada said we should go."

Everyone looked at Russia, and then at America.

"That is the _worst_ idea I have _ever_ heard!" America stated bluntly and then, ignoring the glares he got from Krystal and Mayling, gave the thumbs up. "So, instead, we'll go visit Seychelles!"

* * *

_I thought America was supposed to invent karaoke in the 1960's, and then Asia would get it in the late 80's or something..._ Emma sat stock-still, staring as Italy sang along to a familiar pop song. _But, then again, here's Italy singing bloody anime songs in his original Japanese voice, so I guess real life is different from...wait a minute..._

Emma watched as Italy finished his song, and then he looked at her, and said: "Emma, why don't you sing, _ve_?"

Emma immediately shook her head. "No, no, no way, _jose_, I c-can't sing..."

"And you zink Italy can?" Germany muttered to her, from where he was lounging on the couch in their karaoke room. "Just go, or else he vill bug you all day."

"But, I can't hold the m-mike..." Emma said desperately.

"That's okay, I will hold it for you!" Italy smiled, and took her gently by the hand, dragging her up onto the little 'stage'. "You just choose a song, and away we go!"

_He is having WAY too much fun with this..._ Emma thought, before looking at the lists of songs. How were half of these anime songs even _on_ the list? these animes weren't supposed to have been _invented_ yet! Then again, America had used Google Maps in the show during WWII before, so Emma _guessed_ it was okay. She tried looking for a song she knew, and then she spotted one. "That one." She pointed with her right hand."

"That one is in Japanese, are you sure it's okay?" Italy wanted to know.

"Yup." Emma nodded.

"Ok-ay!" Italy chirped, and hit the play button.

The music started.

Emma took a deep breath, and sang: "_I am a dreamer...hidden power_..." If only her voice would stop shaking so much! Still, as the song progressed, she found that it was easy to close her eyes and imagine herself somewhere else, since she knew the song by heart. She had it on her computer and I-Pod back home. Home...it seemed so far away now. Some sort of sadness filled her voice as she sang, but it was also mingled with longing...maybe, somehow...she could find a home here...maybe, for some reason, destiny really _had_ brought her to the same place as these three...maybe...

When she finished the song, Italy had stars in his eyes. "_Che era bellissima_! Even though I didn't understand what it meant, ve..."

Emma was blushing, her heart hammering from having just sung in front of people. But, did Italy mean that the _song_ was beautiful, or that she'd _sung_ it beautifully?

Emma wasn't sure, until she glanced up, and Germany nodded once. "_Ja_." He seemed to agree with Italy. "You have a very pleasant voice, Emma."

Emma gulped. Holy God, she never would have guessed it! Then again, she'd never sung in front of people before, so how _would_ she know? She hadn't wanted to be a real life Mary-Sue but, she reasoned with herself, people _did_ have talents. She wasn't good at talking to people or cooking or sports or actively making new friends, so she supposed that she had to be good at _something_.

She found herself glancing at Japan, too, waiting for his assessment.

There was a slight pink tinge across his face but, then again, that was often there, wasn't it?

He nodded slightly, and Emma _almost_ smiled, but caught herself just in time. She nodded, and went to sit back down, but Italy grabbed her around the waist, and begged her to sing some more, so she did!

* * *

It was night-time by the time Emma and the Axis Powers got back to Japan's house, mainly because they'd gone to two more karaoke bars, six convenience stores, and a hotel (because Italy had needed to use the men's room but didn't want to use a public one).

Now, the Italian was asleep, and Germany had to carry him into the house on his back. He seemed to be used to this kind of thing.

Japan and Emma walked behind them, not talking, which was normal for the two of them. At the entrance to Japan's front yard, however, Emma spoke up hesitantly.

"I-I had a g-good time today, J-Japan-Sama." She admitted, looking past his left shoulder and down the street, but not at _him_. "I-I always wanted to come here...yeah..."

Japan was looking at her intently, but calmly. "Perhaps our way of meeting was not idear, but I am interested to see where this wirr go, Emma-San."

She nodded, and chanced a half-glance at him. "_H-hai_...it-it was worth it...seeing Mr. Germany's face when Italy broke that statue in the h-hotel..." She then wondered if she should have reminded Japan about this but, to her complete surprise, the usually reserved nation chuckled slightly, and she had to smile.

Japan realised that it was the first time that he had seen her smile properly, and he had to smile also. From the terrified girl in his kitchen that morning, Emma seemed to be gaining a little bit more confidence, and it was mostly thanks to Italy. Japan understood the feeling. He had been in isolation for many, many years, and lots of things about the outside world still troubled him. But, with friends like Germany and Italy, he was learning to understand these things that troubled him, even if they _were_ at war with some of the other nations.

Emma was Australian, it was true, but she didn't act much like the nation she hailed from. She was quieter, and seemed more thoughtful. She also had a really nice singing voice and, Japan realised, a very nice smile.

Japan blinked, and then blushed at the thought but, it didn't matter, because Emma was also blushing by this stage, from keeping eye-contact with Japan for too long.

She happened to glance up again, and then her eyes widened. She cried out: "_Kiotsukete_!" In a far stronger voice than she'd been using. It sounded more like the voice she'd used when telling off those bullies.

She shoved Japan out of the way with both arms, and was knocked down by somebody that had just been running towards them.

Japan stared in shock, as Emma was pushed to the ground, and somebody landed on top of her. He had silvery-blonde hair and scarlet red eyes.

Prussia had arrived!


	5. Capital

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Capital

* * *

Germany sighed, placing Italy onto the futon rather unceremoniously, but still with enough care to not jostle the other nation around too much.

Germany glanced at Italy, before carefully drawing the blanket up to the young man's neck. As he did so, Italy suddenly started laughing, startling Germany so that he fell backwards.

"_Ve ve ve ve ve_..." Italy breathed, and returned to his normal sleep.

_Jeez, he sleeps like a little kid..._ Germany rolled his blue eyes, and got up. In a way, Italy was a lot like Emma - both of them seemed to have a child-like innocence about them.

He glanced towards the front of the house when he heard a shout from there. _Now vat?_ The tall nation wondered in frustration, heading back down the hallway, and increasing his pace when he thought he heard a familiar voice. _Nein...of_ all_ places, he had to show up _here?!

"You should feel honoured to be beneath the awesome me, Emma! Can you feel my five meters yet?" A voice laughed in a creepy way.

Germany was running now.

"How do you know my name?!" Emma wailed, in her high-pitched voice. "Please get off of me, Prussia!"

Germany bolted out the front door, sprinted down the path, and out onto the street, where saw his older brother pinning their house-guest/prisoner to the pavement. With her broken wrists, she couldn't push him off her, but she _did_ do something else - she brought up her right knee, and kneed him _hard_ in his five meters.

Prussia cried out in pain and rolled off of her, giving Germany the opportunity to rush over, grab the violated young woman around her waist and hustle her and Japan into the house, where he slammed the sliding door shut and locked it.

Prussia was _not_ happy about that.

"West, you can't lock me out where nobody new can bask in my awesomeness!" Prussia howled. "We followed you all day to get this far!"

"Zat's even _more_ reason for you to _stay out_!" Germany yelled back. "And who's _ve_?"

"_So yo, España_!" A new voice declared. "I want to meet Emma, too!"

Germany cringed, with a little yellow mark by his head for emphasis. "Oh _nein_, _both_ of you, _stay_ out!"

"Not until I meet the _bella dama_!" Spain declared.

"Is that _Spain_?!" Emma called, interested all of a sudden. "_Buenas noches, __Señor __España_!" She used what she'd learned from watching _Madeline_ as a child.

Japan, looking at Emma and wondering why she seemed so happy, muttered: "Prease, Emma-San, such roud voices are probabry upsetting my neighbours..."

Emma flinched. "_S-sumimasen_, Japan-Sama..." She apologized.

And, just then, Italy walked sleepily out into the front hall. "_Quello che sta succedendo_?" He wanted to know what was going on.

A third voice said, loudest of all: "Hey, you potato-bastard, open the damn door!"

Italy immediately brightened. "Ah, _il mio fratello_ Romano!" He cried, hurrying to open the door.

Germany groaned, and looked at Japan. "Kill me now, _gefallen_..."

* * *

So, it was only Emma's second night (if you counted the one where she'd been unconscious as the first) at Japan's house, and she was being introduced to another three nations. So, why was she so happy?

_Yes, why AM I so happy?_ Emma wondered, as she sat with her legs tucked under her across a low table from the three newcomers. _I don't like meeting new people, but...at the same time, I'm learning more about this world. I don't know what to say to them, but I'm happy to meet them! Well, except Prussia...he kind of dry-raped me, didn't he...?_ She cringed. Prussia was still looking at her with that look on his face. It was starting to creep her out.

Romano (he looked like Italy, but had a darker hair and skin colour, plus, kept his eyes open), Prussia and Spain (he had brown hair, green eyes and lightly tanned skin) sat on one side of the table. Italy and Emma sat on the other side and, once Japan brought them some tea, he sat next to Emma.

Emma glanced at her tea-cup, then at her hands and then, remembering their trip to the convenience store earlier, pulled out the straw from her bottle of water that she'd gotten, and stuck it in the tea cup. Nobody questioned this.

Germany was seated at the head of the table, like some kind of dictator or something, and sighed. "Vell, zen, lets get down to business, _ja_? Vy are you here?" He seemed to be talking mainly to his brother, who stopped staring at Emma to switch to a pouty expression and glare at his younger brother.

Spain was the one that answered. "Why, we came to see the _chica nueva_, _por supuesto_!" He reached across the table, gently took Emma's right hand, and kissed her fingertips, making her blush. "_Encantada de conocerte_."

Emma gently tugged her hand back, and stammered: "Y-yes, well...umm..."

"Vait, how did you know zat she vas here?" Germany wanted to know.

"We didn't, you bastard, like that albino said, we've been following you all day!" Romano rolled his eyes, and then glanced at Emma. "I, unlike that guy over there," he nodded his head at Spain. "Didn't come to see _you_! I came to see that _idiota_, my baby brother." He nodded towards an oblivious Italy. "Why are you still here, anyway?" He asked his brother.

"Because these _quatro_ are my _amici_, _fratello _Romano!" Italy replied happily, before taking a sip of his tea and burning his mouth on the hot liquid. He began fanning his mouth in a panic.

"I-Italy, spit it out first!" Emma exclaimed, holding up her hands but not really able to do much else until Italy had spat the tea back into his cup. She then handed him her water bottle. "_Fate attenzione_." She scolded him lightly, as he thankfully drank the rest of the bottle. "_Scommetto che fanno male_..."

"_Si_..." Italy nodded, wiping the tears from his face. "I don't want my tea anymore...you can have it, ve..." He pushed the cup towards her.

"Uh...no, thank you..." Emma cringed, but then patted Italy's arm reassuringly, and he smiled at her.

Romano was watching them. _The stupid cagna's not so stupid after all..._ He thought, then instantly dismissed the thought. _She's a crippled cagna..._

The others appeared not have noticed Italy's little mishap, and were involved in their own conversation about what they were doing here.

Emma noticed that Italy was starting to look tired, and she felt pretty tired herself, but she had no idea how to ask to take her leave.

Thankfully, Germany stood up and said: "Ve should be settling down now, I think, as ve have much work to do tomorrow."

Italy nodded tiredly, and stood up, followed quickly by Emma.

"_Excelente_!" Spain clapped his hands together. "So then, which room shall I be sleeping in, _todo el mundo_?" He wanted to know, looking around at them all with a smile.

"You mean...you intend to stay ze night?" Germany looked surprised, and then suspicious, and then he glanced at Japan, whom shook his head ever-so-slightly. "I don't think zat zere's enough room for you all to stay..." The German said.

"That's okay. Kesesese..." Prussia zipped over to where Emma was, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I'll just sleep awesomely with Emma tonight!"

"_Get out of here_!" Germany cried.

"Of course, we could always make it _more_ awesome..." Prussia suggested, his red eyes glittering and making Emma feel like she was being mentally undressed. "Become my capital, _gefallen_?"

It was such a simple statement, one that made little to _no_ sense to Emma, but it caused such a big uproar that it caused Emma to freeze up instantly.

Italy gasped, and Japan jumped to his feet looking unusually openly shocked. Spain seemed somewhat at a loss for words though he was smiling slightly, and Romano just rolled his eyes and muttered: "Hypocrite..."

But, it was Germany's reaction that was really the most notable, as he lunged forwards and grabbed Prussia by the collar, swinging him around to slam him up against a nearby wall. He turned back to look at Emma, his blue eyes blazing with some kind of fierce fire that she didn't quiet understand. "Emma, say _nein_!" He commanded her.

"Wha-?"

"_Say it_!"

"_N-nein_? I m-mean, no?" Emma stammered, still wondering what the Hell was going on.

Germany sighed, and let Prussia slide to the floor at his feet. Glaring down at his older brother, he muttered, in a voice as cold as ice: "Don't you _ever_ ask her zat again, _verstehen_?"

"Not unless she wants me to, _ja_..." Prussia was acting like nothing had happened, as he picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. "Then, you'll have even _more_ reason to be jealous of me. Kesesese..." He chuckled.

"Why?" Emma wanted to know, as she was _still_ very confused. "What did he mean?"

Germany ignored her, and said: "Japan, take Emma to her room. _I_ vill stay in ze same room as her tonight." He ignored the looks he got from Emma, Spain and Prussia when he said this, and continued with: "Italy can share a room viz his _bruder_, and Spain can share a room viz mine."

"But..." Emma began.

"Zis discussion is _over_." Germany stated flatly, turning away from her.

As Japan led her away, with Italy following, Emma asked _again_ what the albino nation had meant.

"He should not have asked you, no, no." Italy looked unusually solemn, for once. "It's very, _very_ _privato_. For two people _only_..." He added, like _that_ explained a lot.

"_Meaning_?" Emma rolled her eyes, wishing that she'd been allowed to finish her green tea.

"What Itary-San _means_ is that somebody may terr you, one day," Japan said quietly, leading them past the bathroom and the laundry. "But, it hopefurry _won't_ be Prussia-San..." He added.

Emma just blinked. She didn't have any new information, and she sensed that she wasn't going to get it that night.

"Ve, but, you will know it when the time comes!" Italy said, cheerful again. "_Buonanotte_!" He told them.

"_O yasumi nasai_, Itary-San." Japan replied.

"Goodnight, Italy." Emma added.

Italy tugged on the sliding door handle of the room just opposite to Emma's. "Huh?"

Japan sighed. "It srides the _other_ way, Itary-San."

"Oh, right!" Italy grinned sheepishly, and finally retired to his room for the night.

Japan turned to face Emma. "My room is connected to yours by a sriding door, you may crose it if you wish." Emma nodded. "There are some crothes that my housekeeper has reft for you that she no ronger uses, and there is a second bathroom down the harr from here that you may use."

"Does it have a lock on the door?" Emma wanted to know. _Wait, he has a housekeeper?_

Japan nodded, much to Emma's relief. "_Hai_. Do not worry about our guests - I berieve that is why Germany-San has chosen to be your room-mate."

Emma thought about that. "Yes...yes, I see...alright then."

"Anymore questions?" Japan asked her.

Emma shook her head, and then thought of something, as Japan turned to go. "Oh, _matte_!" She reached out took his shoulder.

Japan froze.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Emma wanted to know.

"I do not know for sure, but Germany-San wirr ret us know." The Asian nation replied. "_O yasumi nasai_, Emma-San."

"_O yasumi nasai_, _Japan-Sama_..."

* * *

As Emma fell asleep that night, with her back facing _away_ from the second futon that was across the room from her, she thought: _I've GOT to figure out a way to get them all to that island, but...do I even want or_ need_ to be rescued from here?_

* * *

During the night, a skulking figure slipped through the sliding door to Emma and Germany's room, and lay down on one of the futons, _kesesese-ing_ silently to himself...

* * *

In the morning, Germany woke up early, as he usually did, and stretched, knowing that soon he would have to try and prod Italy to woke up and get moving.

His hand touched something behind him, something soft. he froze, wondering what on Earth it could be, and then he noticed a figure standing by the door, looking stunned. It was Emma, and her face was red and, after a moment of confusion, Germany discovered why.

Prussia had apparently snuck into their room during the night, intent on sleeping next to Emma for some perverted reason, but he'd mistaken Germany's futon for Emma's, and, so, as a result, he was snuggled up to his younger brother's side.

He was also bare naked.

Emma's eyes were about the size of dinner plates, as she silently slid the door open behind her, walked out backwards, and slid the door shut again. She leaned against the door, and shuddered. Thankfully, the bed sheets and Germany's body had covered everything, but she was still emotionally scarred for life.

As Prussia woke up, the entire neighbourhood could hear Germany yelling at him: "**_ICH WERDE SIE VERNICHTEN_**!"

* * *

At the _kotatsu_ that morning sat Japan, Italy, Germany, Emma, Spain and Romano. Prussia was outside, tied to a tree with the bed-sheets, and gagged with a pillow-case.

Germany and Emma both drank deeply from cups of _Boss Coffee_, before setting them down on the table in unison, as Japan's housekeeper cleared away the breakfast dishes. She was a smiling young Japanese woman named Kiki, and spoke not a word of English, only Japanese, and that was when she spoke at all. She seemed to be very quiet. Just like Japan...

"So, what's the _orden del dîa_ for the day, hmm?" Spain wanted to know.

"Japan, Italy and I have a meeting viz Japan's boss," Germany stated, and Emma tried not to bristle. "Vere ve vill be given our next assignment."

"And, Emma?" Spain smiled at her, and she smiled back, awkwardly.

"She's coming viz us." Germany said quickly, glancing out the window to where his brother was still incapacitated. "As long as she keeps _quiet_." He added.

"You mean, as long as I d-don't have a go at Japan-Sama's boss for screwing with m-my homeland the other day?" Emma snapped. _Ooookay, the coffee hasn't settled in yet..._

Germany glared at her. "_Ja_." He said coldly.

Emma shrugged. "Hey, that's war, _mate_." She turned away from Germany, and began testing out her wrists and fingers, finding that, to her surprise, they didn't hurt at all. _Hmm...must not've been that bad of a break..._ She thought, and then cringed when her fingers cracked. _Oops_...

* * *

Emma fidgeted nervously, biting at her fingernails and shifting around a bit.

Germany eyed her sideways. "_Stop zat_." He hissed to her.

"I can't help it." She muttered back. "This place is m-making me n-nervous..." They were walking through a very scary and military-styled building. Emma was feeling apprehensive, not wanting to hear battle plans against her country, and not sure how she would be responded to by the

'enemy'.

Japan and Germany had also been nervous about bringing her along, but what choice did they have? She was not to be trusted by herself, yet, and she was not to be trusted with Prussia and Spain, either. They _supposed_ that one of them could have stayed behind to watch her, but they were meant to be in this meeting today, so what choice did they have?

However, this may not have been the _best_ place to bring an Australian citizen during World War Two...

Realising this, Germany instructed Emma to wait just outside the door, warning her against running off anywhere. And, when Italy volunteered to stay and keep her company, Germany seemed to relax a little bit, and he and Japan entered the room beyond the big red and gold painted doors.

"Soooo...what's this meeting about anyways, Italy?" Emma wanted to know.

Italy shrugged nonchalantly, stretching out on the bench next to her like a cat. "_Non lo so_...I think they're going to try and attack America again, or something..."

"Oh, well, I should hope _not_ - what a terrible thing to do to another nation!" Emma exclaimed, earning her a curious glance from a passing janitor...

* * *

"Oh no, oh _absolutely_ no!" Krystal held up her hands in the shape of a cross, like the Allies were all a bunch of Vampires that she was trying to ward off. "There is _no_ way I am getting on a plane again, no way! Mayling, tell them!"

"Krystal, we have to take this plane if we wanna find Emma." Mayling reasoned.

"Can't we take a boat?" Krystal wanted to know.

"That'd take too long, love." England told her, gently, seeing as how she seemed _really_ scared of flying. "This plane will get us to Seychelles in just under a day."

"Yes, but what if it _crashes_?" Krystal wanted to know.

"Hah hah," America laughed, and clapped Krystal on the back. "My planes _never_ crash, dudette! It's totally, a hundred percent _safe_!" He walked a few paces and struck a pose on the tarmac. "And, if I'm wrong, may I be hit by some sort of flying object!"

A massive shuriken suddenly came spinning out of nowhere, and hit America, embedding itself into his head.

Everybody else stared at him.

He muttered: "Say _anything_...and I _will_ kill you..."

* * *

"...So, then monkey says to Rabi..." Emma was saying, just as two Japanese men in military uniforms approached her.

"Excuse me, Miss.?" One of them said to her, briskly.

"_Excuse me_, interrupting punch-line." Emma crossed her arms.

"Sorry." The speaker looked ashamed.

His comrade nudged him. "Stop talking in English!"

"_Sumi_."

The second man stared down at Emma, and asked her: "_Gaikoku-jin_?"

Emma stared back at him, suddenly feeling apprehensive. He was asking her if she was a foreigner! "_H-hai_?"

"_Ryoken_?" The second man held out his hand, asking for her non-existent travel papers!

Emma paled visibly, and turned to Italy, whom just looked confused. "_Documenti di viaggio_?" She mouthed to him.

He tilted his head to one side, and then nodded. "Ah, _si_!" He stood up, and dragged Emma up to a standing position with him. "See, she _has_ no _documenti di viaggio_ - she's from Australia!"

Emma wanted to faint.

"_Australia_?!" The two soldiers seemed stunned for a moment, before exchanging a glance, and then drawing their weapons.

"Eh?" Italy looked confused for a second, and then he glanced at the guns, and then back at Emma. A lightbulb went off over his head. He suddenly grabbed Emma's hand, and did what he did best - he ran.

"_Teishi_!" The soldiers shouted, but Italy was not known for his running away skills for nothing. He took Emma through multiple corridors and hallways, up and down flights of stairs and always managing to avoid getting shot by the Japanese soldiers. Well, not that they were shooting at _him_, but...

Somehow, they managed to find their way onto the rooftop.

Emma gasped for air, and Italy sweatdropped, before looking around them for their next course that they could take.

"_We're trapped_!" Italy declared, as they stood there on the edge of the roof.

Emma wanted to pass out for the second time that morning, for more than one reason.

Thundering footsteps could be heard from below them.

"Only one thing left to do!" Italy produced a white flag from nowhere, and also gave one to Emma. "We surrender!"

Emma snatched his white flag from him. "You're...you're not the one that...they're after, Italy!" She cried, just as a hundred or so Japanese soldiers stormed onto the rooftop and, in a second, the guns were all aimed at her. _Oh, great..._

* * *

Japan and Germany had exited the meeting room, to find that Emma and Italy were _not_ where they had left them, surprise, surprise...

Walking out of the front doors of the building, Japan and Germany briefly considered what they were going to do next. A soldier rushed past them, carrying a gun, and muttering something about an Australian invasion.

Japan and Germany both froze and then, on instinct, they both looked up at the rooftop.

Standing on the edge in her white naval uniform, Emma was slightly off-balance as Italy, in his blue suit, clung to her, yelling something about please not shooting either of them.

"_Italy_!" Germany shouted. "_Nein_!" _Leave it to Italy to start a riot..._

"_Emma-San_!" Japan cried softly.

Italy looked down at them both. "Ah, Germany, Japan, please save us-_AHHH_!" He suddenly shouted, as this motion caused both him and Emma to lose their balance, and fall over the edge of the building!

Germany cursed loudly in his native language, and Japan felt like his heart was stopping, as well as time and space.

Just as he realised this, a soft red glow burst forth from Emma's chest...no, from the pendant she was wearing around her neck! It swiftly enveloped her and Italy, slowing their fall drastically, as Italy clung to Emma's waist and sobbed. Emma, meanwhile, held both of her arms out on either side of her and, with both of the white flags still in her hands, it made a very strange sight to see, indeed...

They floated together back down to Earth, coming to rest very gently and, more importantly, _safely_, on the ground in front of Japan and Germany.

The glowing stopped, and Emma put her arms down, looking shocked.

Time and space returned to normal, and Italy let go of Emma to throw his arms around Germany in a fit of hysterics, babbling uncontrollably in his native language.

Emma, meanwhile, was having a mini staring contest with Japan, her face now pink as she tried to look away, but couldn't. She hadn't quite pieced together these events, just yet...

Japan was silently trying read her mind, trying to make sense of what had just happened, as was she.

Just then, a shot from the rooftop was fired at Emma and, without thinking, the Australian girl dropped the flags that she was holding, lunged forwards, and grabbed onto Japan's arm as best she could, burying her face in his shoulder as she cried: "_Watashi o tasukete_!"

Japan felt like his heart, which had seemed frozen before, was now taking off like a humming bird's, as Emma clung to his arm in desperation. She was shaking, but she was very close to him now. _Too_ close to him. He could even smell the perfume that she'd put on that morning...the floral one...

Japan, without even being aware of what he was doing, reached up with the arm that Emma was holding onto, and wrapped it under her left arm, and up across her back.

The other hand, he held up in the universal _stop_ sign.

Suddenly, he thought that he might get angry for the first time in his life, if this girl was injured...


	6. Convinced

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

**Author's Note: Britain's name somehow got changed to England in this chapter. _Sumimasen_. *Bows***

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Convinced

* * *

Krystal closed her eyes, and tried to sleep but, every time she felt herself drifting off, the plane would jolt, or shudder, or the engines would make some kind of sound that Krystal was _sure_ they were not supposed to be making. This was ten times, no, a _hundred times_ worse than flying in the 21st century. In 1942, air travel was still an adventure. Planes still had propellors, and had to stop at strange-sounding places to refuel on their way across the world. Sure, they weren't going _all_ around the world, but it didn't matter! Krystal didn't even _care_ that the plane was American-made (as the hero had told her a _thousand_ time already) - in fact, she would have preferred it to have been _Australian_-made, thank you very much!

Across from Krystal, Mayling was sitting in her seat, and involved in a lengthy conversation with China about Hello Kitty/Shinatty-Chan. Why did China call it Shinatty-Chan, and who was that guy with the big cat head that had waved to them from the island as the plane had taken off?

Krystal was starting to get freaked out by everything that was going on around her. She had accepted that everyone around her (except for Mayling, of course) was a nation, but France and Russia were starting to _really_ creep her out. China and Mayling seemed to be hitting it off, but the former seemed to get annoyed as easily as Mayling did, so Krystal tried to avoid him. She also tried to avoid America, because he just flat out annoyed her. The only ones Krystal thought she might get along with were England (he had a temper, too, but seemed to be able to keep it in check, plus he believed in magic and was nice, besides), Canada (he hardly said a word and seemed shy, like Emma) and Australia (naturally). However, England was currently flying the plane, Australia was co-piloting, and Canada had fallen asleep, using his pet polar bear as a pillow.

Krystal glanced around the cabin. Russia was also asleep (thank God), but where had he gone to get that metal pipe? And, were those _bloodstains_ on it?!

America was reading a comic book, _Transformers_, by the looks of it. Krystal hadn't been aware that _Transformers_ were _around_ in the 1940's, but she made a mental note to tell Emma, who loved _Transformers_, later on.

Just thinking about their missing friend made Krystal sad. Would Emma be okay, or would they find her in a terrible state? Krystal knew that the Japanese soldiers and the German soldiers had been very cruel to their prisoners of war (especially the Japanese soldiers) and she was trying not to worry, but it didn't work.

Krystal's large brown eyes filled with tears, and she quickly swiped at them with the back of her hand, but somebody noticed.

"_Tu vas bien, mon cher_?" A voice asked her, and Krystal looked up to see France holding out a tissue to her, which she accepted, though she had no idea what he'd said because she didn't speak in French.

Luckily, Canada was also awake by this stage, and translated: "He wants to know if you're alright, Krystal." He said quietly.

Krystal sighed. "My best friend is missing, I'm on a plane and I _hate_ flying, and I'm in another world. Why _wouldn't_ I be okay?"

France glanced at Canada. "She has a point, _mon ami_..." He then turned back to Krystal, and said: "Do not worry, _ma cheri_. We will find your _précieux_ Emma. If the plane crashes, we all will save you, as we are _immortel_. And, as for being in another world..."

"Wait, what does _immortel_ mean?" She asked, reaching across and patting Kumajirou's head.

Canada surrendered the bear to Krystal, and translated: "It means 'immortal'. We can't die, eh."

Krystal was shocked. "Can't die? But...then...how...?"

"We can handle most things that happen to us, _ma cheri_." France explained. "Like _Amérique_ getting hit by the big _jetant étoile_ today. Though, I am hoping to be able to get rid of that annoying _Angleterre_ one day..."  
"I heard that, you frog!"

"Eyes on the skies, mate."

Krystal just shook her head. "This is weirding me out..." She glanced down at Kumajirou, and he turned his head up to look up at her. "Kumajirou, I could make a nice scarf for you, like I made for my pet doggie. Would you like that?"

"Sure." Kumajirou said simply, nuzzling up against her arm.

"You sew?" France asked, suddenly interested.

Krystal nodded. "I studied sewing and get my certificate for it...oh, but I guess girls don't do that in this era." She rolled her eyes. "Figures...who do they think's doing all the manual labour back home, whilst you men are off fighting in your war? The women, that's who!"

"Yes, _femmes_ are quite wonderful, are they not?" France said dreamily.

"_Femmes_?" America repeated, glancing up from his comic book. "Dude, that's _totally_ out of _Transformers_! Do you watch it or something?"

Krystal rolled her eyes, again, and then just happened to glance out the window. "_Oh my God_!" She cried, making everyone jump and startling Russia out of his sleep.

"Oh, are we there already?" The tall, Russian man wanted to know.

"I _wish_!" Krystal exclaimed. "Just look out the window!"

Everybody looked.

"Oh dear..." Mayling muttered, seeing the dark, angry clouds outside. She immediately snapped Krystal's window shade up.

America made his way to the front of the plane, spoke briefly with England and Australia, and then returned with the two bushy-browed nations.

"Folks," America said calmly. "We're about to fly into the worst storm ever. For our own safety, we are going to have to abandon this righteous plane, and jump."

Everyone else but Krystal and Mayling nodded.

"What do you mean, _jump_?" Mayling raised an eyebrow, and then swatted China's hand away when he made to unbuckle her seatbelt for her. "We can't jump from this high up, we'll all perish!"

"_They_ won't, on account of _they're_ immortal." Krystal said, as Canada stood up and took Kumajirou from her. Krystal then decided to unbuckle her own seatbelt and, after a moment or too, Mayling did so with hers. They stood up, shakily.

"It's alright, loves, we'll be parachuting," England said, and that was when the two girls noticed the others slipping into parachutes. "We can double up."

France looked up eagerly. "Ohonhonhon, I would be _most_ happy to..."

"I'm going with China!" Mayling said quickly, grabbing the hand of the nation in question, who looked surprised, but agreed to get her back to Earth safely.

The plane was shaking by this stage, the Auto-Pilot not liking this kind of weather. Or, maybe it was shaking because _Krystal_ was shaking so much. She trembled at the thought of free-falling, even if it _was_ with an immortal nation.

Just then, a hand touched her shoulder. She looked into the calm green eyes of England.

"We'll be fine love, I promise." England told her and, somehow, Krystal believed him.

She allowed herself to be strapped to the blonde nation, and then America opened the hatch at the back of the plane.

Air rushed around them, whipping their hair back and forth. Mayling noticed that America and Canada had somehow substituted their glasses for goggles, and yelled above the wind to ask China for a pair of goggles, too.

"_There's no time, aru_!" China called back to her, as they walked kind of weirdly towards the open hatch. "_Just put them in your pocket and hold on_!"

So Mayling did so and, a second later, China had jumped, and the two of them were falling through the storm, towards the...sea?

France followed next, and Canada (with Kumajirou) jumped just after him. Russia went next, and then Australia (with Edward).

When it was America's turn to jump, he held his arms out dramatically, and yelled: "_To infinity...and beyoooond_!"

Krystal and England rolled their eyes.

"_I swear, if America EVER meets Emma, those two will hit it off and probably get married_!" Krystal yelled, cringing at the very thought of her best friend as a blushing bride.

"_Let's hope not, love_!" England responded, cringing at the thought of lots of little Americas running around.

They jumped, leaving the doomed plane to get battered in the storm and blown to bits, while the waves rushed up to meet them...

* * *

Mayling coughed and spluttered, trying to hold onto her glasses and onto China's hand, as he dragged her across the sand-bank. The storm was still pounding them, but they'd managed to land near an island, and were currently making their way towards it. Without her glasses, Mayling couldn't see much, and was relying on China to get her to land safely.

She thought she heard somebody sloshing through the waves to her left, and then heard him say: "_Crikey_! _This is worse than the time New Zealand and I stormed Gallipoli, aye Edward_?!" Mayling pictured Edward clinging to his master's neck, terrified.

So, Australia had made it through the jump, as well.

What about the others? What about Krystal? Were she and England okay?!

A second set of hands grabbed Mayling's arm, and she heard America shout: "_Don't worry, dudette, the hero's gotcha_!"

"_Where's Krystal_?!" Mayling tried to say, but her teeth were chattering so much, she thought she might bite her tongue off if she tried to speak, so she settled for allowing the two nations to half-drag her to shore, where she wiped off her glasses hurriedly and put them back on.

The rain had cleared up slightly, so Mayling was able to see that they were on a tropical island of sorts, with the palm trees being harassed by the weather. Standing on the beach with her were China, America, Australia, Russia and France, who was helping Canada to his feet. Kumajirou's fur was sticking up all over the place but he, like Edward and everybody else, seemed no worse for wear.

But, what about Krystal and England?!

Mayling scanned the water in a panic, but couldn't see any sign of her best friend, or the tea-loving nation that had jumped with her!

"Dudes, where's England and Krystal?" America was looking around, also. "Cause', I don't see em', anywhere..."

"They must not have made it, _da_." Russia stated.

Mayling glared at him. "Don't you _dare_ say that, Russia!" She snapped, but China grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'll go out and see if I can find them." Australia volunteered.

"_Aiya_, you cannot go out there, it's suicide, aru!" China warned him, and then flinched when Mayling gave a deep shudder.

_One of my best friends has been captured by an enemy nation, and now my _other_ best friend has drowned at sea! Oh, why couldn't we have gotten transported to _The Little Mermaid_ or something?!_ Mayling thought, putting her face in her hands.

Instantly, the other nations surrounded her, to offer their comfort, but Mayling pushed them away.

"Come on, they may have washed up further along the beach somewhere!" Mayling stated, as the weather died down a bit more. "I'll go with China, France and Australia! Canada, America and Russia, you go the other way! Come on!" She took off up the beach, with China, France and Australia following her...

* * *

As Krystal made her way to the shore, dragging England along with her, she mentally berated the blonde-haired nation for not mentioning to her that he _couldn't swim_! Why hadn't he told her _before_ they'd jumped?!

_So that you wouldn't worry anymore, Krystal._ A tiny voice said at the back of her brain. Krystal tried to ignore it. Her legs felt weird and heavy, like they were tied together or something, but she couldn't stop to see if the parachute had tangled them up or not. She felt like she was caught in a rip current, and being pushed _away_ from the shore that she could see.

She forced herself to keep on swimming, pushing towards the shore and, at once, a strange power seemed to fill her. The blue star she was wearing around her neck (the necklace had somehow not broken off in the storm) suddenly _glowed_, with a soft blue light, and Krystal found herself able to move again, and swim more freely, but she wasn't sure why. She just kept a hold on England, and swam parallel to the shore, like she'd been taught to do in swimming classes during their Rip Current Lessons...

* * *

Mayling came to a stop on the shore, shielding her eyes against the light rain. She saw something glowing in the water, just beyond where the waves were breaking. "Is that...?" Mayling gasped. "It is!" It was the same light she'd seen when Krystal got sucked into this anime-ish world a few nights ago! That _must_ have been coming from her pendant! "There she is!" Mayling pointed frantically out at the sea.

"I see them!" Australia had already given Edwrad to France and hit the water, moving faster than Mayling would have thought was possible, if they hadn't been in an anime, that is.

"I will tell the others, aru!" China took off in the opposite direction.

France stayed on the shore, holding Mayling's hand (maybe to try and stop her from dashing into the waves, like she wanted to). Together they watched, as the figures of Australia and Krystal got closer. Krystal's necklace was _still_ glowing, providing a sort of beacon for them. Together, she and Australia were holding onto England's limp form, as a gigantic wave washed all three of them up onto the beach.

"Oh no..." Mayling muttered, and she and France hurried over to where Krystal and Australia were hunched over England's limp form. The blonde-haired nation wasn't moving and, on closer inspection, he wasn't breathing, either...

Mayling glanced at Krystal, and then her eyes widened. "Krystal, y-your _legs_!"

France saw too, and he gasped. "_Oh, mon Dieu_!"

Krystal looked up at them, her large brown eyes unusually bright. "Never mind about them!" She snapped, as the waves crashed around where her legs had once been. "Mayling, help me with CPR!"

Mayling nodded quickly, practically shoved France and Australia out of the way, and began pumping her hands to the center of England's chest, two inches, thirty times.

Krystal then tilted England's head back and lifted his chin. She then pinched his nose, placed her mouth over his, and blew air into his lungs twice, for two seconds.

Mayling repeated the chest pumps, and Krystal repeated the breathing. England _still_ hadn't revived, even as China returned with the others.

America pushed his way to the front of the pack. "Dudes, what's going...?" He trailed off, catching sight of the two girls performing CPR on his former guardian. His eyes then widened at the sight of Krystal. "Dudette, what happened to your legs?!"

She didn't answer him and, instead, continued trying to revive England. There were tears in her eyes now, which fell, and mingled with the rain on her face, but everybody saw them.

Mayling stopped after awhile, and looked stunned. It hadn't worked.

The other nations froze, realising what had just happened, but Krystal refused to give in.

"_Don't you _dare_ die_!" Krystal shouted, her hands shaking now. "_You're supposed to be _immortal_, England_! _You have to help us get back to our own world_! _You believe in magic_,_ so be like Harry Potter and _**_come back to life_**!" She threw her right hand up in the air and, as she did, her necklace glowed again, and a massive stream of water was drawn from England's lungs, as Krystal's hand glowed in the same colour as her pendant.

The nations and Mayling all looked stunned, but none of them were more shocked or surprised than Krystal herself, as the water dissolved and, as if God was watching, the clouds began to disperse, showing moonlight above their heads from the full moon.

Everyone waited in silence, staring at Krystal staring at England.

The waves washed around them, as England suddenly stirred.

The blonde-haired nation suddenly coughed, and then sputtered, before his green eyes flew open, and he saw Krystal silhouetted against the pale moon, water dripping off her face.

"Th-thanks...love..." England said weakly, and everybody sighed with relief.

"He's alright, aru!" China exclaimed.

"Thank goodness." Mayling nodded. "But, Krystal...umm...?"

Krystal glanced at her, and then picked up her necklace, which (like her hands) had stopped glowing.

England sat up slowly, supported by Australia, and then he caught sight of Krystal properly. "Bloody Hell...?!" England cried.

"What?" Krystal asked, and then glanced down to her right. "Hmm...?" Her eyes just about bugged out of her head, and she let out a short scream.

"Now, Krystal, don't panic, aru..." China began, but he was cut off by Mayling.

"Don't worry, she's not panicking." Mayling sighed.

Krystal seemed to be frozen in shock, as the moonlight glittered off her scales. Where her legs had been was now a shimmering blueish-green _mermaid's_ tail. Krystal moved it, touching a hand to the edge of the fins. So, it _was_ her tail, after all...it wasn't green, like Ariel's, but it was still a beautiful colour, like Athena's...

Krystal took a deep breath, and then she cried: "I'm a mermaid! _Yes_!" She moved her arms in the little 'boogie' dance.

"But..._how_...?" France wanted to know.

Mayling shook her head. "It's better not to question it." She smiled at Krystal, who was looking out at the waves. _Looks like she finally got a dream come true...but, what was with those powers?_

As if reading her mind, Krystal glanced up at her friend with a huge smile, and asked her: "So, _now_ do you believe in magic?"

Mayling found herself nodding. "I'm convinced. Magic is really. Especially after seeing the way you revived England..." She hugged her best friend. "Way to go, little mermaid..."

"Well, _I'm_ not convinced!" America said loudly, crossing his arms. "But, dudette, that was, like, _totally_ cool, like super hero powers! You should become my sidekick!"

Krystal raised an eyebrow at him. "Hell no." She replied, and England laughed softly.

"Well, now what do we do?" Australia looked around. "Krystal, is there some way you can...I dunno...go back to being a human for a little while? Only, we _really_ need to find out where we are, sheila..."

Krystal shrugged. "I dunno...I'm just as confused by this as the rest of you are...but, maybe, it's like in _H2O: Just Add Water_."

"What's that?" Everyone but Mayling asked.

"It's an Australian show, but I guess it hasn't been written here yet." Krystal explained, adjusting the sleeve of her blouse slightly. "It's about these three girls that turn into mermaids whenever they touch water. Maybe, just maybe, if I get out of the water, I'll turn back into a human..." _And, hopefully, I'll turn _back_ into a mermaid when I get back _in_ the water..._

Australia shrugged. "It's worth a shot. America, help me out here, mate." He said and, together, the two allies dragged Krystal the mermaid up onto the sand.

As soon as she was out of the water, Krystal's tail shimmered and glowed, before transforming back into her legs, thankfully, her skirt and underwear returned, as well (much to France's disappointment). She got shakily to her feet, and then looked back at the others.

"Well." Mayling said.

"Well." China agreed.

Krystal was grinning by this stage. "_I LOVE this place_!"


	7. Sexy Legend Of Outdoor Hot Spring!

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sexy Legend Of Outdoor Hot Spring?!

* * *

_I know it's sudden,_ Emma thought, looking out the window of the bus as it drove up a winding mountain path. _But, I'm on a luxurious hot spring trip with the Axis Powers_!

Emma thought back to the events of the past week, and still couldn't figure out what they were suddenly doing going on a trip in the middle of a world war. But, Japan had said that _his_ boss had said that it would be good for them, and Emma wasn't about to argue with the guy (Hirohito was his name, and he was the emperor) that was letting her stay here, against his better judgement. Emma had a feeling that it had something to do with the strange, supernatural powers that she had exhibited when falling off the rooftop with Italy the other week...

Emma glanced at Italy now. He was sleeping peacefully in the seat next to her, muttering something about pasta and sauce. Across the aisle from them, Germany was peacefully reading a book about guns, seeming totally absorbed in whatever was so fascinating about firearms. Next to him, Japan sat with his elbow resting on the window sill. He seemed his usual, calm-self, if not a little bit deep in thought.

Emma stared at him for a moment longer than she had intended to, and he glanced curiously at her.

Emma blushed, and quickly snapped her head around to look out the window again, feeling embarrassed to be caught staring. But...over the past week...she'd grown much closer to the three nations.

Well, mostly Italy. He was just so happy and likable, and it was hard not to like an optimistic guy that makes you pasta and loves to hear you sing. Emma thought that Italy was cute, but not really in a looks way. He was more like a cute little puppy, one you just wanted to hug. He was a good friend, she had realised, and they treated each other a bit like brother and sister, much to Romano's annoyance (which, may have been why he, Spain and Prussia had taken off a few days ago...)...

Germany was still intimidating, and scolded her on the occasion when she'd do something he thought she shouldn't, but Emma wasn't worried about the taller nation that much anymore, since she had discovered that he could actually be quite caring, in his own way, and he was good to have around if you needed protection, which may have been Italy's point, exactly...

And, then there was Japan. Emma was having a hard time trying not to think about the calm, Asian nation. It was hard to do, since they lived in the same house and, somehow, she _always_ managed to walk into him. She walked out of doorways and into him, she walked around corners and into him and, one time, she'd bumped into him in the middle of the night on her way back from the bathroom, and they'd fallen through one of the sliding doors and into Kiki's room, scaring the poor lady out of her mind. It had been one of the more mortifying experiences for Emma, since she'd arrived in this strange world...

Now, however, she stared down at her hands. She'd been surprised when a doctor had said that both her wrists were healed and taken off the bandages. Now, with only a slightly sore feeling in the dorsals of both her wrists, she was pretty much free to do whatever she wanted. This had included taking the longest bath in the history of the world, and then punching Prussia in the face when she'd caught him spying on her. She _still_ hadn't figured out what becoming a nation's capital meant, but had decided not to ask until the opportunity to do so presented itself to her...

For now, she was just happy to be allowed to stay here for awhile. This city was beautiful and, Emma thought, she thought that Japan was pretty special, too...

* * *

Japan glanced across at Emma, and saw that she was staring at him. She blushed suddenly, and quickly turned her head around to look out the window at the mountains in the distance.

Japan quickly shook his head a little bit, and then turned away, with the tiniest traces of a smile on his face.

Germany, whom had been watching all of this take place, just sighed to himself.

This was _not_ going to end well...

* * *

They arrived at the hot springs, and Emma gasped happily, despite herself. "_K-kirei_..." She breathed, stepping off the bus with her backpack slung over one shoulder.

Germany was behind her. "_Ja_...I did not know zat zey had places like zis in ze mountains...it is _shön_..."

"_Bello_!" Italy agreed, marching off the bus, as they all took in the sight of the beautiful two-story building.

Japan turned around, and said calmly: "Wercome to the Sarugakyo Onsen."

"It-it was really nice of your b-boss, to let us come here, J-Japan-Sama." Emma stammered, and Japan nodded. "We just...have more people with us, though."

"¡_Hola_!" Spain said cheerfully.

"Vhat ze _Hell_?!" Germany was startled.

"Why the fuck am I here, again?" Romano wanted to know, grumpily crossing his arms.

"_Ciao_, _fratello_!" Italy chirped.

"Don't touch me, _idiota_."

"This place is awesome, _ja_?" Prussia smirked at Emma. "Don't you agree, _liebe_?"

"Yes," Emma nodded. "_And_, had I known _you_ would show up, I would have brought along a suit of armor." She marched ahead towards the entrance to the building.

Prussia rolled his scarlet eyes. "She acts like I'm going to rape her, kesesese...which would be awesome..."

"_You stay away from her, bruder_!"

* * *

Once inside, they checked in - they would be staying for two nights.

In a sheer case of irony Prussia, Romano and Spain had the room on one side of Emma and Italy, Japan and Germany had the room on the other side of her. They were connected by sliding doors.

Emma stood in the middle of her room, and set her bag down on the floor. She then began swiftly stacking up chairs, tables and cabinets in front of the door that connected her room to the one shared by Prussia, Romano and Spain, and nodded to herself.

There was a slight knocked from the other door, and it slid open slightly.

"Emma-San?"

"Oh?" She turned around, and went over to the door, opening it up a bit more to see Japan. "_Nani_, Japan-Sama?" She asked quietly.

"We're arr going to get changed now and go to the hot-springs." Japan told her. He had noticed the barricade she'd set up against the other door, but chose not to comment on this. "If you wourd rike to join us, then I wirr show you where the woman's baths are."

"_Whaaa_~?!" Italy appeared behind Japan, wearing only his underwear, much to both Emma and Japan's discomfort. "I thought we were all going to bath together, Japan!"

"I-Itary-San, prease, it wourd be _highry_ inappropriate..." Japan stammered, blushing furiously.

"_Ja_." Germany came and dragged Italy away by the arm. "Put on your robes before somevun calls security, Italy."

"But _Germany_..." Italy wasn't happy about this.

Germany sighed, and put his hands on Italy's shoulders. "Don't be villfull now. You don't want to make zis hard on Emma, _ja_?"

Italy glanced at Emma, and saw that she was blushing. He nodded. "_Si_..._ho capito_..._mi dispiace_..."

Germany nodded, and then let go of Italy. He began to take off his own shirt, which was when Emma decided that closing the door would be a good idea, and Japan seemed to agree with her...

* * *

Emma changed into the light pink yukata that the hotel staff had given her. They seemed only slightly wary that she was a foreigner, but then had assumed that she was Italian after hearing her speaking rapidly to both the Italy brothers.

Emma left her room, turning around to shut the door, and then turned around again to find five of the others waiting for her, minus Japan.

Her eyes widened slightly, seeing how they all looked in their greenish-blue yukatas. _They...they all look...really cool! Even Italy! Even _Romano_!_

Spain must have thought so too, because he was admiring the Italy brothers in their yukatas with a small smile. He then turned to Emma, and beamed. "Ah, _mi señora_! You look _hermoso_!"

Emma blushed, guessing that _hermoso_ was a _good_ thing. "Ah, thanks, I mean..._gracias_..." Then, she noticed something that needed attending to. "Ah, Mr. Germany, your yukata..."

"Vhat's vrong viz it?" Germany glanced down at himself.

"It's, umm...not on the right way..." Emma told him. "The left side is supposed to be on the top, otherwise it's...umm...how they dress corpses..." She finished, awkwardly. "You know, dead people?"

Prussia seemed to find this _highly_ hilarious. "Kesesese! You're such a _dummkopf_, West! You really haven't got any fashion sense, have you?!"

"You're the one with a bloody _bird_ nesting in his hair." Romano muttered.

"Shut up! Gilbird is _awesome_ - just like me, _ja_?" Prussia crossed his arms and looked haughty.

Germany just rolled his eyes, and undid the obi around his yukata to change the way he was wearing it.

Emma gasped and turned around quickly, blushing red. Prussia noticed this, and his haughty look turned to a smirk. He sauntered up to her and said: "You act like you've never seen a man's body before, _ja_?" When she didn't answer, his smirk grew. "Relax, _mein lieber_...there's plenty of time for such awesome things..."

"_Bruder_..." Germany said warningly, trying to fix his yukata in record time to get his brother away from the frozen woman. If there was _one_ thing Germany had learned about Emma, it was that it was best to keep the shy and awkward young woman _away_ from perverted people like Prussia, and vice-a-versa.

Germany was just about to take control of the situation, when Japan stepped out of their room, took a look at what was going on, and said: "Ret's go the hot-springs now."

"Yay!" Italy cheered and, grabbing both his brother and Emma, dragged them down the hall after Japan. "_Pa-astaa, and ho-o-ot springs_! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" He sung.

Emma looked at Romano. "Does your brother always...?"

"Sing weird songs and make us _all_ look like _idioti_?" Romano rolled his eyes. "You should be used to it by now, _cagna_..."

Emma gasped, and then narrowed her eyes. "...I don't wanna talk to you for the rest of this thing."

"Good." Romano snapped.

"_Fine_." Emma retorted.

"That's what I meant!"

"No, that's what _I_ meant!"

"_Mostro_!"

"Freakazoid!"

"What?"

"_Mostro grande_!"

"_Troia_!"

"_Cazzo_!"

"_Zoccola_!"

"_Brutto figlio di puttana bastardo_!"

"_Fica_!"

"_Ti ammazzo_!"

This continued all the way to the other side of the building, with Japan _severely_ glad he didn't know what they were saying to each other, Italy completely ignoring them, and Spain wondering how such a nice and sweet girl knew so many Italian curse words...

* * *

The men's baths and women's baths had separate entrances.

"_Arrivederci_, Emma!" Italy waved to Emma, and then dragged a protesting Romano through the entranceway to them men's bath.

"Have fun, _novio_." Spain smiled at Emma and followed the Italy brothers.

Emma blushed. What was with Spain and his nicknames?

"_Ja_." Germany nodded to Emma. "And, _danke_, for helping me viz my robes..."

Japan glanced at Emma curiously. "What happened?"

"Mr. Germany just needs to study more of your culture, Japan-Sama." Emma said quietly.

"Kesesese, I'll say..." Prussia chuckled.

Japan nodded. "Werr, we wirr see you rater, Emma-San."

"_H-hai_." She nodded back to him.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Hmm?" Japan suddenly blinked.

"Hmm?" Emma looked to see that Prussia had latched onto her. She blushed.

Germany lunged forwards and grabbed his older brother by the back of his robes. "You're coming viz me!" He yelled. _I can't let my guard down for even a second..._

* * *

"Wow..." Emma whispered to herself, making sure that her light pink towel was secure, as she walked across the path towards the steaming hot water. "Mmm, even the _rocks_ are warm..." She smiled, and sat down at the edge of the hot-springs. "My first outdoor hot-springs experience...I can even get past the fact that, underneath this towel, I'm completely naked...here, at a Japanese hot-spring, that seems completely normal...heh, Italy must be having fun wading in the water right now..."

* * *

Italy was currently splashing about, his white towel practically falling off, as Romano glared at him and Spain just smiled.

Prussia was sulking, and Germany was alternating between glaring at him and enjoying the water.

Japan was in his element. He was shy, it was true, but hot-springs were the exception. The water had special natural minerals in it, that were good for the skin and felt good, too!

He hoped that Emma was enjoying it, too...

* * *

Emma was fully relaxed after about five minutes, and enjoying the feeling of the hot water on her skin, when she heard a little girl's voice say: "_Nee-Chan...ano musume koko de nekkuresu o mi ni tsukete iru koto o sōtei shite inai_..."

"_Aki, shitsureina koto wa arimasen_!"

Emma cringed. She'd forgotten that there would be other people in the bath, as well. She'd also forgotten that she was still wearing her necklace. Japan had advised her to keep it on, since it appeared to be the source of her powers but, apparently, necklaces were against regulations.

The little girl was pointing at the red star, and frowning. Her sister just sighed.

Emma hurried back into the change-rooms, and put her necklace on top of her yukata.

She then hurried back out to the waters.

The girl whose little sister had pointed out Emma's necklace was lounging on the rocks like a cat. She was wearing a light purple towel that was already wet, and clung to her curvy body seductively. She looked across at Emma. "Oh." She tilted her head to one side. "Sor-ry, my sister rude to you." She said, in fractured English, and then added, in Japanese: "_Pechapai-Chan_."

Emma gulped, and blushed angrily. _I know I have a flat chest..._ She thought for a moment, and then smiled. "That's okay." She mimicked the Japanese girl's fractured English, and then added, in Japanese: "_Anata wa sono iwa no ue ni gokiburi ga aru to kizukun_?" She pointed to the hand-sized flying-cockroach that was crawling up the rock towards the girl, who looked down, and then screamed at the very top of her lungs.

"_GYAAA_! _SORE O KOROSU_!" The girl fell into the water with a splash, and the cockroach took flight. "_Watashi wa, osen sa rete kita_!"

Emma couldn't help it - she started to laugh, and a few other ladies that had been watching joined in.

* * *

On the men's side of the bath, the nations and the other men listened to what was going on.

"Eh? Was that Emma's voice?" Italy asked.

"_Hai_." Japan nodded. "That was Emma-San terring another girr that there was a cockroach on the rock."

"That other _mädchen_ was screaming over _that_?" Prussia looked surprised.

Japan nodded. "_Hai_. She said she'd been contaminated."

The nations exchanged a glance.

"Girls are weird." Romano decided, and the others nodded.

* * *

Later on, Emma was furious to find prussia in the girls change-rooms.

"Why are _you_ here, you pervert?!" She asked him, glaring daggers at him.

"_Nein_, it's not me!" Prussia cried. "Somebody was trying to steal your necklace, _ja_!"

"Why would somebody do that?!" Emma snapped. She began making shooing motions with her hands. "Out, out, get out!"

"_Nein_, I mean it, she had big _brüste_..."

"OUT!"

* * *

That night, after a traditional Japanese dinner in which Italy somehow managed to choke on a chopstick and Gilbird flew into a bowl of wasabi, everyone returned tiredly to their rooms.

Walking down the hallway, Emma and Japan walked at the back of the group, in silence. Suddenly, Italy came running back to them with some exciting news...

* * *

Aki and her big sister, Rin, were currently walking back to the room they were sharing, when they saw the commotion happening in another hallway.

Aki recognized Emma, and pointed her out to Rin.

Rin was more curious about the men that the flat-chested foreigner was with. _They_ all appeared to be foreigners, too, except for the one standing closest to _Pechanko No Oppai_. _He_, at least, was a Japanese man, and a very good-looking one, at that. He was shorter than Rin, but she didn't care.

"Listen, listen!" The brown-haired man cried, in what sounded like an Italian accent, but Rin wasn't sure.

Rin also saw a very tall blonde-haired man, a white-haired man that looked like some freaky albino, a brown-haired guy that looked like the Italian and _another_ brown-haired guy. For foreigners, they were quite attractive but, the question was, why were they (and the handsome Japanese man) with a flat-chested, smart-mouthed _child_?!

Aki tugged at Rin's yukata. "_Nee-Chan, Nee-Chan_..."

"_Ssh_!" Rin hissed. She was trying to listen to what the Italian was saying. With her English skills she had learned at school (why they were still teaching English at Japanese schools in the middle of WWII, nobody knew) she deciphered the following:

There was going to be a singing contest at the hotel tomorrow evening.

Anybody was allowed to enter.

The prize was an all-you-can eat dinner tomorrow night.

Rin watched as, in one small gesture, all of the men turned to look at the flat-chested girl, that the Italian referred to as 'Emma'.

Emma's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, no!" She shook her head vehemently. "There is _no_ way...singing in front of _you_ g-guys is hard enough!"

"You can _sing_?" The albino-man stared at Emma with wide, red eyes, and then smirked. "Now, _that_ I want to hear, ja! I bet it will be awesome!"

"It _won't_ be because I'm n-not going to d-do it!" Emma folded her arms.

Rin thought that that was a good idea - this Emma seemed too shy to do much else than annoy people.

"Come on, _mi querido_," the stand-alone brown-haired-man smiled at Emma. "Such a _precioso_ _chica_ must have a _precioso_ voice - I'd be _very_ surprised if you didn't win."

"I'm not d-doing it." Emma replied firmly.

"Aww, Emma, _por favore_?!" The Italian man latched onto her arm and begged.

"N-O spells NO." Emma replied. "_No_! _Nada_! _Nein_! _Iie_!"

"Emma-San." The Japanese man suddenly spoke up, and Emma looked at him, and blushed. He was smiling at her. "You shourd not do anything that you feer uncomfortabre doing but, if you did, then we wourd arr aupport you." He informed her.

"_I_ wouldn't." The other brown-haired Italian (not the one hanging off of Emma's arm) stated, but nobody listened to him.

They were all watching Emma and the Japanese man.

Emma sighed, blushing, and looked defeated. "Oh, okay..." She said.

"_Yay_!" The happy Italian hanging onto her arm cheered, and picked her up and twirled her around. "You're going to win, _decisamente_!"

_Tondemo nai_... Rin thought, deciding then and there to enter, as well, even though she couldn't sing...the question was, could _Emma_? Rin suddenly decided _not_ to give Emma the chance and, living up to her name, decided to sabotage things so that Emma couldn't get the _chance_ to impress the Japanese man...err, win the contest...yeah, that was it...

* * *

The next morning, Emma was surprised when Rin approached her at the breakfast table.

"Hi!" Rin said brightly. She introduced herself, saying that they hadn't had a chance to do so yesterday, and so Emma felt obliged to introduce herself and the others (using their human names, of course). Emma hoped that Rin wouldn't ask _too_ many questions, like where she was from and how she knew Japanese (she had a feeling that they didn't teach it in Australian school yet) but, as it turned out, Rin had some information for her.

"Have you heard of Legend Of Sarugakyo Onsen?" Rin asked slowly, using her best English.

Emma shook her head. "No. You tell me?" She asked slowly, speaking in the same tone she'd used to speak to her Japanese exchange-student buddy (Liu Jia hadn't stayed at Emma's house, but Emma had taken care of her at school). She made sure to pronounce her words properly, and even Rin was a little bit surprised, as she recognized how easy it was to understand the other person when they spoke their native tongue slowly.

Rin shook herself inwardly, and told herself not to back down. She hadn't forgiven Emma for embarrassing her yesterday. She said: "There myth of lake near here that say look into lake find _unmei_."

"_Unmei_?" Emma repeated, tilting her head to one side. "You mean...?"

"_Unmei_..." Rin moved her hands slightly. "_Sourumeito_, uh..."

"Oh!" Emma brightened. "Soul-mate! _Watashi wa rikai_!" _Wait, why is she telling_ me_ this_?!

Rin nodded, smiling brightly. "I notice you have much male _y__ūjin_." She watched as Emma blushed, and looked away. "_Watashi wa anata o aishite iru kamo shirenai sorera no doredarou ka_?"

* * *

Japan glanced up from his rice, and saw Emma talking to an unfamiliar Japanese girl. Reading the mood as the two girls were talking, he assumed that they were on good terms.

However, when Emma walked away, in the direction of their rooms, Japan read a _different_ aura from the other girl.

It turned darker, and Japan had to wonder just _what_ they'd been talking about...he decided to find out...

* * *

As Emma walked along the forest-y path, she had to wonder about Rin's question. _I wonder which of them might love you_...

Emma blushed just thinking about it, and forced herself to keep on walking. She just _had_ to know if she had a true love, she just _had_ to! She'd never had a boyfriend but, if she could just find out what he _looked_ like...and, in the Hetalia world, _anything_ seemed possible.

Many male friends...

Was that what they were? Germany, Italy, Japan, Romano, Spain and Prussia? Were they her..._friends_? Well, Italy certainly considered her a friend (he told her so six times a day) and Spain and even _Germany_ seemed to be heading in that direction, too. Romano would always be Romano, and Prussia was a creepy pervert but at least he didn't hate her (and, considering she punched him or kicked him whenever she felt he was being too grabby, this was incredible). But, she would probably never consider them to be _boyfriend_ materiel.

Soooo...that only left Japan.

As soon as the thought crossed Emma's mind, she turned red, and nearly tripped over some rocks...hey, was this trail getting rockier, or was that just her?

But, seriously, _what_ was she _thinking_?! Just because he'd smiled at her and said he'd support her if she entered that singing contest, _didn't_ mean he could be her _soul-mate_!

..._Did_ it...?

Emma shook her head, and kept on walking, albeit slower now, as the trail grew rougher...

* * *

Prussia smirked, as he snuck into Emma's room from the hallway. "Kesesese...awesome...the coast is clear, _ja_..._ah_!" He cried, seeing Japan standing in the middle of the room, holding a note. "I mean, what are you doing in here?"

Instead of saying that he should be asking Prussia the same question, Japan simply let the piece of paper that he was holding flutter to the ground, before he pushed past Prussia and ran down the hallway.

Without even thinking, Prussia ran after him, wondering where on _Earth_ that weird guy was going?

* * *

Japan _finally_ slowed down enough for Prussia to catch up to him but, by then, they were well off the beaten track. Well, they were in the woods, and Prussia had _no_ idea where they were going but, evidently, Japan did. Prussia just had _no_ idea _why_ the Asian nation was going into _this_ particular part of the forest.

"_Slow down_, _ja_?!" Prussia cried. "_What's the matter with you, anyway_?!"

Japan stopped for a second, allowing Prussia to catch up. The albino nation grabbed the raven-haired nation's arm. "_What_ is going on, you _Gott Verlassen_...?!"

"Emma-San is in troubre." Japan said quietly.

That stopped Prussia for a second. "What...what do you mean, _trouble_?"

"A girr today tord her that there was a rake around here." Japan said.

"A what?" Prussia blinked. "Oh, you mean a _lake_, right..._ja_, _und_...?"

"Werr, that is true, but this area is arso notorious for rock srides and treacherous criff faces." Japan shook his head. "She shourd not have come out here arone, but I berieve she did."

Prussia considered this information for a second, and then said: "Why didn't you tell my idiot brother and the others?"

"There was no time."

"So, how are we supposed to find her?"

Japan thought for a moment, and then his eyes travelled to Prussia's head, where Gilbird was nestled in the albino's white hair. "Ah..."

* * *

Emma stumbled, but kept on going, thanking the renewed use of her arms, as she climbed up what she would later consider to be a near-on vertical cliff-face. She was now _determined_ to climb this thing and get to the lake she could hear. She would look into its waters, and find out who her soul-mate was. And, if not then, well, she could always say she climbed a mountain. How was _that_ for determination, aye?

Emma wondered what her parents would say if they could see her now, and then she almost slipped, because she knew they'd freak out that she was in an anime. Oh well...

Emma finally, _finally_ reached the top and, for a moment, the absence of aching in her arms was all that she could feel, and she lay on the rocks, letting her breathing return to normal, before she looked around her.

"Whoa..."

* * *

Japan and Prussia waited in silence for Gilbird to get back and, when the bird did, he landed on Prussia's shoulder and began to chirp like some kind of an _Angry Bird_.

"Uh-huh." Prussia was nodding. "_Ja_..._ja_...no kidding...that's awesome...hmm-hmm...okay, I'll tell him." He turned to a patient Japan. "Gilbird says that Emma found the lake, _ja_, but it's a _wunder_ that she did..."

Japan nodded. "Ret's go, then." He suggested, and so they did.

* * *

Emma was in shock, as she saw that the lake was _right_ next to where she was now sitting, at the edge of a near-on cliff-face. She looked out over the water, and saw a whole lot of animals staring at her. Japanese deer and birds and weasels and a _tanuki_ family.

"H-hi?" She said, nervously, and the animals all scattered. "Aww..." Emma frowned. "Wait...umm..." She sighed, and looked up at the sky, which had gotten to late afternoon without her knowing it. Wow. She'd been out all day, and she hadn't even realised it. She might even miss the singing contest...

For some odd reason, that upset her. Maybe because Italy and Spain had wanted to hear her sing, and maybe because Japan had said that he'd support her, so...what the heck? Why not sing now?

She began to sing the song she usually sang when she couldn't think of one to sing, but she decided to be smart and sing parts of it in the German version she'd gotten off the internet a few days ago (why there was an internet in 1942, she didn't know).

"_I am a dreamer...hidden power..._" She sung the first parts in Japanese, and then abruptly switched to German just before the first bridge into the chorus, trying to sing the exact same way as the singer online had done.

And idea came to her - why not just get Germany to teach her German?! Would he do it...?

There was only one way to find out, but she was too nervous to ask him. Maybe if she asked _Italy_ to ask him _for_ her...yeah, that might work!

During her song, Emma realised that all of the animals had come back, and she suddenly knew why Snow White and Cinderella and Aurora liked singing so much...

At the end of her song, Emma decided to chance a look at her reflection in the lake. It was now or never, she decided. Taking a deep breath before launching into the final chorus (in Japanese, but she switched to German at the end) Emma looked at her reflection in the water...and then...

* * *

Prussia and Japan were about halfway up the cliff when they heard the song. They even stopped for a moment, just to listen to it, and then Japan smiled, despite the fact that they were practically sideways.

"Ah...Emma-San...she is arright..."

"_Ja_, great, now can we _please_ get _moving_...wait..." Prussia cocked his head to one side. "Now she's singing in...hmm...so, she knows _my_ language? Kesesese...awesome..."

They continued climbing, wondering _how_ a girl that _hated_ physical exercise had made it up here, _and_ in a yukata, and _finally_ they reached the top, where the singing was loudest of all.

There was Emma knelt over the surface of a lake, and peering at something.

Prussia and Japan exchanged a glance, and then stood up, standing on what little space they had between Emma and the cliff's edge. What could she be looking at?

Half noticing all of the animals watching them curiously, Japan and Prussia leaned over Emma leaning over the water, and looked into the shiny surface of the lake.

Now, one of two things was _bound_ to happen after they did that.

One, they would all over-balance _forwards_, and fall into the lake.

_Or_, two, they would all over-balance _backwards_...and fall off the cliff.

Such choices for the God of Hetalia to make, such choices...

* * *

Back at the hotel, Germany checked his watch. "Vhere are zey?"

"They're going to miss the contest!" Italy wailed. "Germany, _do_ something!"

"_Hola, amigos_!" Spain greeted them as he made his appearance. "Have you seen Prussia, _a propósito_? He's missing..."

"_Ja_, Japan and Emma are, as well." Germany told him.

"_De veras_?" Spain's smile grew. "All three of them are missing?"

"_Si_, and we haven't seen them since breakfast!" Italy sobbed.

Spain's smile became fixed. "_Veo_..." He muttered.

"Vhat are _you_ smiling about?" Germany wanted to know.

"The tomato bastard's probably thinking those three _idioti_ did something crazy, like fucking _fuggita_ or something." Romano rolled his eyes.

"Fu-vhat?" Germany hadn't heard the term before, and glanced at Italy.

Italy looked up at him. "You know, _fuggita_...to be married, like Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary, but run away and do it." he explained, with a shrug.

Germany nodded. "Ah, _ja_, eloped...vait a minute, Japan vouldn't do something like zat!" He cried.

Spain was grinning now. "Are you sure, _amigo_? Have you _seen_ the way he looks at her, like she's his most _precioso tesoro_, or his _bella novia_?"

"I have no idea vhat you just said," Germany shook his head. "But, yes, I _have_ noticed...ah, _Mein Gott_...vhat should ve do?"

"What _I_ wanna fucking know, is what that albino bastard has to do with all this." Romano said suddenly.

Spain sighed. "Ah, _mi_ Romano, one day, you too, will understand..."

"Look!" Italy cried suddenly, pointing at a TV screen. "Emma and Japan are on TV!"

The others turned in shock to where Italy was pointing and, indeed, there were Emma and Japan, and Prussia, too. They were standing on the top of a seemingly sheer cliff, and the pictures were being shot in black and white from a news helicopter.

Because the news report was in Japanese, nobody understood what was going on.

Then, Germany spotted the girl that Emma had been talking to that morning, staring up at the TV in horror. Germany walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss.?" He said.

She turned to him, her face still pale. "_H-hai_?" She stammered, sounding a lot like Emma when she did it.

"I noticed you talking to my friend earlier today..." Germany pointed at the TV screen. "You vouldn't happen to know _vhy_ she's up zere, vould you?" Italy, Romano and Spain had come over, out of curiosity, by this stage.

Seeing them, the Japanese girl broke down completely. "_S-sumimasen_! I...I not think she actually _go_ to lake, I just tell her so she not here this evening! I want win singing contest!" The four nations present were all staring at her by this stage, as were a whole bunch of other people. Germany was silently furious, and Italy was panicking. "I not think she go, and _handsomu_ man and white-haired man _follow_ her! What if _handsomu_ man fall of cliff, or...?! _Watashi ga nani o shita_?!" She sobbed.

Somebody suddenly screamed, because the three standing on the cliff had overbalanced.

Backwards.

The three of them fell over the cliff.

Spain, Romano, Italy and Germany watched helplessly, unable to do anything...

* * *

Emma freaked out when Japan and Prussia snuck up on her and, unable to do anything else, she ended up falling backwards.

Both Japan and Prussia, on instinct, tried to catch her, but there was nothing for _them_ to hang onto and, so all three of them fell.

Time and space seemed to slow down again, as Emma stared up at the sky before somehow managing to turn her body around, to face the ground that was rushing up to meet them. Prussia was yelling something unrepeatable, but Japan was silent, staring at Emma as her necklace glowed light red, and the light slowly traveled from her chest, up to her shoulders, and onto her back, where they formed a big pair of feathery, white wings.

They beat heavily, as Emma wrapped an arm around Japan (Prussia was already clinging to her waist) and tried to stop their fall. She had no idea how to work her wings, so the best she could do about their fall was slow it drastically enough for them to not die when they crashed into the trees.

* * *

Back at the hotel, and in the surrounding areas, everybody watching that presentation had dots for eyes, and their mouths were open comically wide, except for Germany and Italy. _They_ had turned sheet white, with big black lines for shock, as Spain and Romano glanced curiously at them...

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, America was _stoked_. "Dude, this show _rocks_!" He cried, as he watched the three figures fall from a cliff.

"Where the Bloody Hell did you get a _TV_ from?!" England wanted to know.

"China Town."

"What the Hell-O Kitty?!"

"Shinatty-Chan!" China cried.

England just sighed...

* * *

On the forest floor, Emma and the two nations gasped, and made sure that they were really alive, as the wings on Emma's back vanished, and the red light returned to her pendant.

Prussia was the first to voice his opinions. "S-see, _ja_? Isn't it good that...I stopped that _Cat Dieb_ from stealing that necklace yesterday...?"

Emma suddenly threw her arms around him, much to his shock, and hugged him, tightly. "_Yes_, Prussia, I _do_ believe you now, and I'm sorry for not believing you yesterday! She was the same girl that tricked me into coming here, but I just _had_ to come, you see..."

_She's hugging me...this is the most awesome day of my life...kesesesese..._ Prussia returned the hug.

"Emma-San, prease terr me..." Japan sat up, leaning against a nearby rock for support. "_Why_ did you come here without terring anybody?"

"I _did_ tell you," Emma said uncomfortably, letting go of Prussia and sliding into a more comfortable position. "The n-note...?"

Japan nodded. "It is a good thing I found that note...this is a dangerous prace..._why_ did you want to come here so badry?" His haze was piercing.

Emma avoided his gaze. "The Legend..." She muttered.

"What Legend?" Prussia wanted to know.

Emma sighed. "Rin told me that if you look into the water you'll see...umm..._unmei_..." She muttered.

"_Unmei_?" Japan repeated, looking slightly surprised. _The Regend Of Sarugakyo?_

Emma nodded, looking uncomfortable. "So, Rin said something about the Legend and, I thought that, if I came up here, I'd see the reflection of..." She mumbled something that neither of them could hear.

"What was that, _ja_?" Prussia asked her.

"My...s..." Emma blushed.

"_Nani_?" Japan tested.

"MY SOUL-MATE!" Emma shouted. "I WANTED TO SEE MY TRUE-LOVE!" She threw her arms up in the air. _God, I can't believe I just said that!_

Both Prussia and Japan looked shocked for a second and then, in unison, they asked her: "What _did_ you see?"

Emma froze for a moment, before getting up and walking away from them. They both jumped up and followed her.

"Emma, _what_ did you see, _ja_?!" Prussia wanted to know.

Japan reached out and grabbed Emma's wrist, forcing her to turn around and face them.

"_Fine_." She said quietly. There was a blush across her face, and her eyes were bright, but not with sad tears. She just seemed _frustrated_ about something. "What I _saw_ was...nothing. Absolutely _nothing_, not even myself!" She yanked her wrist away from Japan and continued walking.

The two nations exchanged a glance, and then decided to let the conversation slide. They both followed her back to the hotel in silence...

* * *

Back at the hotel, Italy greeted Emma and Japan like they were long-lost best friends, and Germany said that if they _ever_ did zat again, zen he vould...he didn't finish his threat and, for that, they were glad.

_But_, there was still _one_ last thing for Emma to do.

She approached Rin, who didn't try to back away from her. Emma raised a hand, and then slapped Rin across the face as hard as she could.

"_Anata wa watashi no nekkuresu o nusumou to shitanode, watashi wa _Gilbert_ no fushin_!" Emma shouted.

"Ah, all I heard was _my_ name, _ja_?" Prussia whispered, and Germany just shrugged.

Then, to the nations' _complete_ surprise, Emma held out her arms, and Rin burst into tears and fell into the other girl's arms, sobbing.

"_Sumimasen_! _Sumimasen_!" She kept on saying.

"_Ssh_,_ shh_, _daijoubu_!" Emma comforted her, soothingly, patting her on the back...

"Vhat ze Hell?" Germany muttered.

"I thought they didn't like each other..." Italy was confused.

So was Romano, but there was _one_ thing that he was clear on. "Girls are weird." He stated again and, once again, nobody disagreed with him!

* * *

That night, on their last night at the hotel, Emma slipped away from dinner and the fact that they were going to get in trouble with Japan's boss tomorrow, and went out into the courtyard, where she discovered an entire branch-full of Gilbirds.

She smiled up at the little yellow birds, and said: "Can you keep a secret?"

She jumped when they responded like the _big Brother Angry Bird_.

She then smiled again, and said: "In the lake, today, I actually _did_ see somebody's reflection, including my own!"

From behind a small stone wall, Prussia, Italy, Spain, Japan, Germany and Romano listened intently.

"I don't know what it means but, since I saw them both, that means that my destiny is Prussia _and_ Japan!"


	8. Strong Earth

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Strong Earth

* * *

"Okay, seriously, where _are_ we, dudes?" America wanted to know, as he sat with his back against a palm tree. "We've been stuck here for, what...how long...?"

"Two weeks." Mayling replied, from where she was leaning over a pot of...something...with China. "And seven hours, actually."

"Plus, we have no idea _where_ we are." America sighed.

"Oh, stop complaining, America." England told him. "That's not going to help us at all...what the Bloody Hell are you doing _now_?" The Brit raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Trying to find out where we are on this map, dude." America had taken out and was studying a map of...The United States? "Hmm, nope, we don't seem to be anywhere on this map!" He rolled up the map again, and gave a big grin. "So, in short, we're completely and utterly lost!"

"We already knew that, you twit!" England yelled.

France was depressed, too, but for a different reason. "Ah, _Mon Dieu_...to be wearing the same outfit for _quinze jours_ is _most_ _inconvenant_!"

"That is all you ever think about, _da_?" Russia was smiling.

"Well, _non_." France shook his head. "Of course, I think of the good food, and good wine of course, and of _course_, I think about the _beau_ _femmes_..." He drifted towards Mayling, but jumped back when she brandished a ladle at him.

Mayling sighed, and turned back to whatever it was she and China were cooking.

"It seems strange that we still haven't been able to figure out where we are, aru..." China mused. "Or, how to get off of this island..."

"Hey, dudes, why doesn't Krystal just swim to the nearest island and get help?!" America wanted to know all of a sudden.

"Because she's scared of sharks." Mayling and China said in unison.

England narrowed his eyes out at the sea, where a figure was swimming back and forth, shouting gleefully every time she came up for air. "She doesn't seem to mind swimming out _there_...she looks like she's having fun..."

"Well, maybe you should be out there swimming _with_ her, dude?!" America suggested, clapping England on the back.

England flinched, and then blushed.

France smirked. "So, _that's_ how it is, then...?"

"That's how it is, da." Russia smiled.

* * *

Australia sat on the beach with Edward, watching Krystal swim about in the waves. He was happy that one of his citizens was having such fun with her newfound (magical) powers, and her friend was enjoying getting to know some of the other nations (particularly China).

However, he was also worried, and one nation in particular had picked up on this.

Canada, with Kuamjirou, came and sat down beside Australia. It took the brown-haired nation a few moments to realise that Canada was there, and that was only when Canada said something to him.

It started with Australia sighing, and saying: "I hope she's okay..."

"You mean Emma?" Canada questioned.

Australia jumped. "Oh! Canada, when did you get here, mate?"

"About a minute ago." Canada tilted his head to one side. "You say you're worried about Emma?"

Australia nodded. "Yeah, well, wouldn't _you_ be, if it was one of _your_ citizens?"

Canada nodded, and then decided to say: "Actually...it...it seems _more_ than that...I mean...look at Krystal and Mayling...even though they _seem_ happy..."

Australia glanced out at Krystal. she had stopped swimming around, and was lying on her back in the gentle waters, just staring up at the sky. When Australia glanced back at Mayling, he noticed that the Malaysian girl was stirring the contents of the pot without really seeing it, and that her eyes were downcast.

Australia nodded, and turned back to Canada. "Krystal told me that the three of them have been best friends since they were five years old...they're pretty worried about their mate..."

"And you?" Canada queried, quietly.

Australia looked away. "I'm worried about my citizen is all, mate..." He stood up and walked to the edge of the water, leaving Edward with Kumajirou.

The two bears growled at each other, then paused, and then did some kind of a secret bear paw-shake.

Canada watched Australia, wondering what was going on with the other nation.

Just then, they heard China call: "Dinner's ready, aru!"

Australia looked out at the water. "Krystal, dinner's ready, mate!"

Canada came to stand beside Australia. "Do you need help getting out of the water?" He called quietly to Krystal.

"No, thanks!" The brunette replied. "I figured it out on my own!" She closed her eyes, and concentrated, working out the power that she had discovered when they'd first arrived on the island. She felt the waves push her towards the shore, and the familiar feeling welling up inside of her as she did so. She could sense each and every push and pull of the tides, like it was her own senses that were doing so.

The waves carried Krystal to shore, where she landed on the beach in a crouching position once her tail had disappeared to be replaced by her legs and skirt.

She stood up, smiling, and noticed the shocked looks on the faces of Mayling, England, America, France and even Russia.

Krystal turned around, and saw that Australia, America, Edward and Kumajirou were soaked.

Krystal giggled sheepishly. "Oops...sorry..."

* * *

They sat around the campfire, eating whatever it was that Mayling and China had made (America had asked what it was, just once, and China had snapped at him) and making small talk, like the weather and wondering what Ranger was doing right now.

"Probably harassing that girl you left him with." Said Krystal.

"Umm, Krystal, that was a guy..." Australia sweatdropped.

The other nations did too. "Poor Poland..." Somebody muttered.

Krystal just stared at them, before finishing her meal in silence. _This place is weird._ She decided. She stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go for a quick swim before bed."

"You _can't_, _ma cheri_!" France wailed. "You must wait an hour before swimming after eating!"

"That's an old wives' tale." Mayling rolled her eyes, also setting down her bowl.

By this stage, everybody else had finished, too.

England said: "China, be a dear and wash the dishes for us."

China looked shocked. "Wha...?!"

"Yes, and be sure not to get a splinter, _mon ami_!" France added, leaning back against a rock.

China began to look furious, but Mayling beat him to it. She stood up, and glared down at France and England. "China is _not_ your slave! He cooked dinner for you, and you didn't even say thank you to him, and he's your _ally_, for crying out loud!" She grabbed France by the arm and dragged the startled nation up, before doing the same thing to England. "You two haven't been doing anything all day, and you've got arms and legs, so get to the river and _start washing up_!" She threw the empty bowls at them.

Canada was shocked, as he watched the angry Asian lady yell, and even _more_ surprised when France and England actually obeyed her. "Sh-she's scary when she gets angry, eh...?"

America, of course, was laughing. "Hahaha, that sure showed them!"

Mayling gave him an icy look. "You, Mr. Can't-Read-A-Map, are going to go out with Australia to look for more fire-wood." She told him, pointing towards the jungle.

America looked shocked for a second, and seemed about to protest, when Australia grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away in the direction his citizen was pointing, recognizing the cold look in said citizen's eyes.

"And _you_, Canada," Mayling turned to the suddenly frightened nation. Mayling's tone softened. "Could you please watch Krystal, and make sure she doesn't get eaten by a shark?"

Canada nodded, and bolted, probably afraid that she was going to start yelling again.

Mayling sighed, and sat down next to China again. He was looking at her, somewhat in awe.

"How do you _do_ that, aru?" He asked her. "I've been trying to get them to listen to me for _years_..."

Mayling shrugged. "I had plenty of practice with the boys at school. One time, a boy was annoying Krystal and I, so I slammed a book down on his hand."

China's eyes sparkled. "What kind of book?"

"A dictionary."

The two Asians looked at each other for a moment, before they started laughing.

Out on the beach, Canada watched Krystal swim towards an estuary. Remembering what Mayling had said about sharks, he decided to follow the mermaid...

* * *

It started out simply enough. Australia asked America a simple question, and it led to something much, _much_ more than that...

"Whoa, mate, how did you get so strong?" Australia asked America, impressed that the other nation was able to carry a massive stack of wood all by himself. Not that Australia couldn't do it, too, but he didn't feel the need to show off his strength the way America needed to.

America laughed. "Of course! I _have_ to be strong! There's nobody as strong as I am!"

"I'll bet you ten bucks you're wrong."

"Deal. Nobody's stronger than the hero." America grinned.

"The hero, huh?" Australia sighed. "I see..."

"Yup, I save the day when nobody else can, and do things that they couldn't achieve in their wildest dreams!" America proclaimed.

"Is that so?" Australia stopped walking.

"Huh?" America turned around, and noticed the blue lines of gloom around his friend. "Hey, dude, what's up?"

"I was just thinking about...her..." Australia averted his gaze.

America tilted his head to one side. "Who?"

"...Emma..."

America blinked. "Well...why?"

"Because she's my citizen and she's in danger, mate!" Australia exclaimed. "If you'd seen the way she _looked_ at me when she was being captured by that bloody Jap...with her big, yellow eyes...and the way she called out my name...she's got, like, a singer's voice or something, it was beaut...I mean, she was distressed, and it showed..." He sighed. "I just..."

"But, dude, you hardly even _know_ her." America pointed out.

"I know _that_, that's what I'm _saying_!" Australia replied. "I want to rescue her so that I can _get_ to know her, but I don't think I'll be able to do it..."

"No problem, dude!" America threw the logs he was carrying up into the air, and saluted. "Just leave _everything_ to the hero! I'll do whatever it takes so that you can become friends with that one girl!" He caught all the logs again, and turned around, walking off and whistling his national anthem.

Australia stared after him for a moment, before walking after him. The word of America was a promise, but...America had missed the point entirely!

* * *

A few feet away, and hidden by a moderate layer of jungle leaves, England and France had heard the whole thing, as they knelt by the deep river and washed the dishes.

"B-bloody Hell..." England muttered, though that _might've_ been because he'd just gotten a splinter in his finger. "They're talking about this _now_, in the middle of a _war_?!"

"And what about _you_, _Angleterre_?" France winked at him.

"What about _me_?!" England snapped, just as a head of golden-brown hair appeared from the river's water, followed by Krystal.

She swum up to a shocked England, and said: "Did you just get a splinter, England?" She took his hand in hers, and carefully removed the splinter with her long fingernails. "There you go!" She said.

Since England seemed to have lost the power of speech, France said: "My, my, _ma cheri_, you certainly seem to be helpful..." He had noticed England blushing, and thought it was classic.

"Helpful's my middle name!" Krystal replied, smiling, and then she paused. "Well, actually, it's Antoinette, after the French Queen..." She shrugged, and then flipped back into the deeper part of the river, the moonlight shimmering off her scales.

England and France stared after her as she decided to explore further upstream.

"You like her?" England muttered to France.

"_Oui_." France replied numbly.

"You stay away from her." England replied, and France glared at him.

But, before an all-out fight could ensue, Canada came sprinting through the trees, startling France.

"Have...you...seen...Krystal?!" Canada panted, holding onto poor Kumajirou like a life-line, he was that puffed out. _Mon Dieu, that girl can swim FAST_!

France nodded. "_Oui_, she swam past here _il ya un instant_..."

"_Who_ are you talking to, frog?" England wanted to know.

"To _mon cher_, Canada." France replied, dragging his former charge back into visibility. "What is the matter?" He asked, noticing the look on the glasses-wearing nation's face.

"T-Tunbear..." Canada stammered, getting his pet's name wrong again. "Told...me...there's...s-something in the w-water up...up stream!"

"Like what?" England and France asked in unison, just as Krystal's scream pierced the air.

* * *

"_Nǐ yǒu fēicháng hǎo de yǎnjīng_..." China said to Mayling suddenly, startling the Malaysian girl completely.

She turned to look at him, feeling a blush creep up on her face. "I...I do...?" She wanted to know, wondering why she was even asking, and why she was stammering, and _why_ she was blushing.

China nodded. "Mmhmm. They look like _qiǎokèlì_..."

Mayling gulped. They did? Wait, why was he saying that to her? Mayling had never considered herself to be _attractive_ in any way, _really_...she was not athletic or graceful like Krystal, or cute and petite like Emma...she was just..._average_. But, now, here was _China_ telling her that her eyes looked like chocolate...

How was she supposed to respond to that?

Mayling tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and said, softly: "You know...nobody's _ever_ said anything like that to me before...nobody has ever really liked my looks before..." She admitted.

China seemed surprised. "_A_? Why not? You are very _piàoliang_...your looks are just exotic, aru..."

Mayling's blush grew. Nobody had _ever_ said that to her before. They'd used other words instead: words like slanty-eyes and yellow-skin.

But, to hear the one that represented the entire nation of China telling her that she was beautiful, well...a strange, new feeling welled up inside of Mayling, but she refused to let it blossom...of _course_ she wouldn't look weird to China, and he probably said that to all the girls...Mayling didn't know, she didn't know him that well yet. She'd yelled at him today when he'd attempted to cook a fish before killing it, and barely refrained from slapping him when he said that the fish didn't have any feelings. She was glad that Krystal hadn't been there to hear that...hey, where _was_ Krystal, anyway?

As America and Australia returned with the fire wood, and Mayling stood up slowly, brushing the sand off her skirt, they all heard a scream that they recognized instantly as Krystal's, and all of them looked horrified towards the jungle, where the scream had come from.

Mayling was mortified - she'd been sitting her flirting with China, and Krystal was out there getting attacked by a river shark!

No...not a shark, but a...

Krystal appeared at the entrance to the estuary, swimming as fast as she possibly could.

Behind her, was the largest reptile Mayling had _ever_ seen - a Saltwater Crocodile. It was swimming after Krystal, who seemed unable to get herself out of the water at that stage, since the croc was _right_ on her tail.

Canada, England and France bolted out of the jungle, as Australia shouted: "_Check out the size of that Croc_!"

"Stop _gawking_ over it and start _killing_ it!" Mayling yelled.

"I thought you cared about animals, aru." China gave her the classic narrowed-eyes look.

"Yeah, well, not when they want to make a meal out of my best friend." Mayling replied, and then screamed: "_Krystal_,_ LOOK OUT_!"

Krystal turned, and jumped over the croc as it lunged forwards to bite her. It rolled, however, and its hind leg came up. The claws scratched into Krystal's stomach, and everyone gasped, which couldn't be heard over Krystal's yell of pain.

"Hang on, love!" England cried, running towards the waves.

"No, England, you cannot swim!" China grabbed his arm.

"_I'll_ go!" Mayling ran forwards and onto the rocks near the water, despite the yells of protests from the nations.

"No, Mayling!"

"Don't do it, dudette!"

"You'll get eaten alive, _ma cheri_!"

Mayling was _not_ about to stand by and watch her best friend get eaten by a crocodile! Something akin to anger welled up inside of her, centered in her chest, where a soft green glow suddenly burst forth from her necklace.

The glow spread across Mayling's collar-bone, onto both her shoulders and down both of her arms. She felt the rumble of the ground around her, and _sensed_ it when some of the rocks disconnected from terra firma. She felt the power welling up in her hands, and firmly aimed them at the crocodile. They hit the beast, which thrashed and rolled, and then looked towards Mayling.

With a steely glint in its eyes, it lunged towards her, but she leapt out of the way, and caught sight of its tail. Concentrating on this feeling within her, which she now realised _must_ have been how Krystal felt whenever she used _her_ powers, Mayling picked up the croc by its tail, and easily swung it around her head a few times, much to the shock of the nations.

"Looks like you owe me ten bucks, mate." Australia muttered to America, who looked stunned.

France and England were helping Krystal out of the water and, for once, the independent lady did not argue. She clutched her bleeding stomach.

Mayling released the croc, which flew about three hundred meters away, and in the ocean.

"_I hope a shark eats you_!" Mayling shouted to it, dusting off her hands.

_Jīngrén_... China thought, as Mayling turned around, and the glow returned to her necklace, but stayed in her hands. _It's no wonder her name means 'beautiful' and 'smart'..._

Mayling hurried over to Krystal, as France and England laid her out on the sand.

"M-Mayling..." Krystal smiled up at her best friend, despite her pale face. Blood seeped through her fingers. "You...got your powers! That's so cool!"

Mayling nodded. "Mmhmm." She then focused on Krystal's wound, gently prying the brunette's trembling fingers away from her stomach, where a deep gash was revealed, much to everyone's horror.

Inspecting the wound, something told Mayling to place her hands over the wound, and so she did. At once, the green glow spread, turning the blood a strange brownish-colour, as greenish-yellow sparkles appeared around the center of the wound. It reflected off of Mayling's glasses, as the wound on Krystal's stomach closed itself up, and her face slowly returned to its normal colour.

Everyone was shocked, as the green glow disappeared, and Krystal sat up slowly. She glanced at her stomach, and then at Mayling, before throwing her arms around her best friend's neck.

"Ssh, shh, it's okay..." Mayling soothed, her heart pounding from what she had just done. _I...I don't believe it! I can control Earth!_

America and Australia were disappointed that they hadn't gotten a chance to wrestle with the crocodile, but England had a warning for Krystal.

"Next time, make sure you have someone spotting you." England told her firmly, although he had secretly been freaking out that Krystal was going to get eaten by that crocodile!

Krystal gave him a Look. "_Canada_ was watching me, but then we lost each other..."

"Who?"

"_CANADA_!"

* * *

Out in the ocean, the crocodile was injured, and then something bumped into it - a Great White Shark.

It wasn't much of a battle. The shark bit the crocodile from underneath, and that was the end of that.

Or, was it?

Something suddenly struck the shark in the eye, before traveling straight through its skull and out the other side, killing it.

The two dead animals sunk slowly to the bottom of the sea, as the third attacker surfaced for air.

"That was fun!" Russia smiled. "I wonder what's next...?"


	9. Rainy Day Man

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Rainy Day Man

* * *

"Japan-Sama, I am very, _very_ sorry that you got in trouble with your boss because I was stupid enough to reveal my powers to save our lives, but just so you know, I think your boss is a complete _baka_ and I say that with the utmost respect!"

Emma sighed, and straightened up from her bow, looking at the steamy bathroom mirror. No, that speech would probably not do. She adjusted her towel, and then used her forearm to wipe some steam off the mirror.

She jumped, when she saw Prussia's reflection in the mirror behind hers. "Prussia, wh-what are you...?!" She blinked.

Prussia smirked. "Kesesese...that's _another_ awesome conversation I overheard...like the one you had with Gilbirds back at the hot spring...kesesese..."

Emma stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out just what he was saying. She remembered going out to the garden, and talking to a flock of Gilbirds, about...

"You heard me say what I saw in the lake?" Emma asked flatly.

Prussia nodded, still smirking. "So, we're _schicksal_, are we? You want to merge our vital regions, _ja_?"

Emma leapt at his throat, knocking him to the ground. "You _idiot_, how many of you _heard_ that?!"

"All of us, _kesesese_!"

"_Oh My God_!"

* * *

Down the hall, as Kiki cleared up the breakfast dishes, Germany calmly sipped some of his Boss Coffee. "Anozer peaceful day, _ja_?" _Vhy haven't ve been able to get rid of zese idiots yet?_

"Mmm." Japan nodded, seeming unnerved. maybe because he was in trouble with his boss, or maybe because he had a feeling that something bad was about to happen...

* * *

Emma was in the process of throttling Prussia when something very interesting happened...well, actually, Prussia _made_ it happen, by grabbing Emma's towel.

Since she was kneeling on top of him with her hands wrapped around his neck, there was nothing to stop the towel from sliding down partway to reveal her chest.

Emma froze.

Prussia got a nosebleed, which was only made worse by Emma punching him in the face.

"Jerk, pervert!" She cried, unawares of the footsteps approaching. "Lecher! I could _never_ get married now!"

"So what?" Romano said from the doorway. "No one's interested in seeing your chest!"

"Is everything arright...?" Japan came into the hallway from the kitchen and saw what Romano was looking at.

His face turned red.

Emma's face turned red, too, and she screamed: "_NOOOOOO_!" She grabbed her towel and dashed into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She burst into tears.

* * *

Down the hall, Germany sighed, and set down his coffee cup, but a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up, to see the housekeeper, Kiki, shaking her head at him.

"_Iie_." She said, in a soft and quiet, but firm, voice. She pointed to herself the way Japanese people do. "I go."

* * *

Kiki said nothing about Emma's four layers of clothing, as they walked to the convenience store together. They spoke only a little bit, mostly in Japanese, and Kiki sensed that Emma was feeling upset, so she decided to tell her a secret after they had gotten something to drink from the store.

As they sat on a bench and drunk their juice (in Japan, juice was used to describe a variety of different, non-alcoholic drinks), Kiki told Emma the story of how she had come to trust Japan. She had worked for him for many, many years, but had only recently given him her full trust.

The reason was because he had saved her from a man that was raping her.

Emma listened in complete and utter shock, silently sipping on her drink as she realised that Kiki was pregnant, and that this was not ideal for a Japanese woman...or, for _any_ woman, at that!

Kiki said that she _knew_ that Japan's allies could be a handful at times, but that she trusted his judgement, and that she had been observing the way they all acted around Emma. She believed that they would do _anything_ for Emma, and she was happy to see such devotion during these difficult times. She was counting on Emma to take care of them for her, when she went back to her hometown to have her baby soon. After learning what Kiki's hometown _was_, Emma mused that Rin and Aki were from there, as well. Kiki told Emma a little bit about the Nagasaki Prefecture, and Emma was happy to listen.

Kiki then asked Emma what she thought of what she'd seen of Japan (the place) so far and Emma answered, without hesitation: "I love Japan."

Kiki's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, and then she smiled, not saying anything.

They finished the rest of their drinks in silence and, by that stage, it had started to rain. Not heavily, but lightly, and the sun was still shining, providing a beautiful setting as the two girls stood under a bus shelter and waited for it to stop, but that turned out to be unnecessary.

Spain, Romano, Italy, Prussia, Germany and Japan had come looking for them, and they had umbrellas as well. But, first, they all stood in a line in front of the two girls, and Japan said, bowing formally to Emma: "_Gomen'nasai_, Emma-San." He didn't have to say what for.

Emma stood up, and bowed back. "_Watashi mo gomen'nasai_, Japan-Sama. For...for getting you in trouble with your boss..."

"_Ja_, you shouldn't worry about _that_!" Prussia stated. "It was _awesome_! But..." Germany shot him a fierce look. "I'm sorry, for what I did...yeah, it was...unawesome of me..." He gave Germany a Look, which the blonde-haired nation pretended not to see.

Spain nudged Romano. The Italian rolled his hazel eyes, but said: "Yeah, Emma, umm..._mi dispiace_...that you have such a flat chest, _cagna_!"

"Why you little!" Emma lunged out into the rain at him, grabbing his umbrella and chasing him across the street with it. "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way, _idiota_!" She snapped the umbrella in, giving it a sword-like appearance.

"Gyaa, save me, this _cagna's_ completely _pazzo_!" Romano complained, shielding himself from the angry Australian's attacks.

"I will save you, _fratello_!" Italy offered, running after them and using his own umbrella like a sword, which didn't end so well since he was easily as scared as his brother was. Both of them ran and hid behind Spain, who used _his_ umbrella as a shield, but then Prussia leapt to Emma's aid and got Romano by surprise.

Germany, Japan and Kiki watched them.

"Zey are completely _verrückt_." Germany sighed. "On a cellular level..."

Japan silently agreed, but he realised that this was better than them fighting. He watched Prussia take on the Italy brothers, and then turned to see Emma duel Spain with umbrella-swords. Water droplets shimmered off of her reddish-brown hair, and her golden eyes were alight with a rare mischief.

She was laughing, one of the few times that she did so, and seemed completely and totally relaxed. She had shed a few of her layers, giving them to Kiki to hold, and was now wearing a simple white, knee-length yukata.

"Japan-Sama..." Kiki spoke up quietly from his right. "_Kanojo wa jibun no kuni o aishite iru koto o watashi no itta_..._watashi wa kanojo no kokoro no subete o kanojo ga s__ō shinjite iru_..._watashi wa kanojo ga sore kamo shirenai to omou_..."

**(A/N - translation: She told me that she loves your country...I believe she does so with all of her heart...I think she could be it...)...**

Japan was shocked. He mentally tried to process what his house-keeper - and confidant - was telling him. Could it be true?

Japan closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them when he heard Emma exclaimed: "_Ah, kirei_!"

She was pointing at the sky, to where a double-rainbow had formed due to the combination of the rain and the sun. Japan had to admit that it was, but also that there was something even _better_ than the band of colours that stretched across his capital...

* * *

On the walk back home, it was raining only lightly, which didn't seem to bother Italy and, when he stole his brother's umbrella, Romano chased him down the street. Germany and Spain sighed, and hurried after them. Kiki generously carried all of Emma's spare clothing for her, and Prussia, in a gesture of unbelievable good-will, carried an umbrella over her head for her.

Because Emma was no longer allowed to carry an umbrella ("so, ve are in agreement zat she vill _not_ be allowed near vun _ever_ again.") she shared one with Japan, which was a bit embarrassing for them both but, at the same time, Japan seemed to be a little bit more relaxed at the same time.

Emma had read somewhere that the Japanese were traditionally shy of physical intimacy in public (so then, why were there so many _hentai_ animes out there?) but that, when under an umbrella, couples could share a more intimate closeness than would normally be allowed.

As soon as Emma thought this, she blushed. She and Japan weren't a _couple_! A couple of otakus, yes, and maybe a couple of shorties, but certainly _not_ a couple-couple!

Emma gulped and, just then, Japan said: "You are enjoying your stay here, _ne_?"

Emma nodded. "_Hai_...I don't feel like a hostage anymore, anyway..." _Dammit, why did I just say that?!_

Japan didn't seem offended. "Werr, none of us consider you to be a hostage anymore...you rike it here, in Tokyo?" He suddenly gazed intently at her, and she found herself nodding, again.

"Umm, I do..." She muttered, and fiddled with her yukata, which was now soaked. "I actually...umm...how should I say this...?" She looked down at the ground. "I want to see more of J...of your country...of _this_ country...it's culture, it's people, it's landmarks, it's...it's _everything_!" She exclaimed, a bit too loudly, and covered her mouth with embarrassment. "Oh, well, you know what I mean..." She laughed nervously from behind her fingers. _I'm such an idiot!_

Japan's usually sombre eyes now held a sparkle to them that didn't seem normal. He stopped, and turned to face Emma, smiling slightly. "I am very, _very_ grad to hear that, Emma-San..."

"R-really, Japan-Sama?" Emma blinked.

Japan reached up, and gently took her hand away from her mouth. "_Hai_. I also want to ask you two things, Emma-San."

"Hmm?" She couldn't help but stare at him, her face blushing now, as she realised how close the two of them were standing.

"Prease, courd you not be so formar with me." Japan said firmly.

Emma blinked for a moment and then realised, with a start, that he wanted her to stop calling him Japan-Sama! So, then, was...Japan-San, okay? Or, Japan-Kun...? Should she stick with the safety of -San, or just try her luck with -Kun and hope that she didn't insult him? What if...?

"And, arso..." Japan looked her in the eye. "May I kiss you?"

Whatever had happened, Emma had _not_ been expecting him to say that to her. In fact, she'd been so wrapped up in what she was thinking, that she _almost_ hadn't heard him but, now, as the rain fell outside the umbrella around them, she realised what he wanted.

He wanted to _kiss_ her! To put his lips on hers, and...well...do _something_...Emma didn't know, because she'd never kissed anybody before!

In a private space in the back of her mind, in an alternate universe where time seemed to stop, Chibi-Emmas began to voice their opinions. The romantic version of her screamed yes. The shy version of her freaked out. The tiny Christian version of her screamed no. The polite version of her said that it would be disrespectful to say no. The logical version of her began to weigh out the pros and cons. Emma was immensely glad that _Hentai_-Emma was being kept in a cage under lock and key until it was the wedding night (if that _ever_ happened).

Back in the real (?) world, Emma was still staring at Japan and, after two seconds, she smiled slightly, and said: "_H-hai_, J-Japan...-Kun..."

Japan's eyes _did_ light up then, but only for a second, because both of them then closed their eyes, and Japan leaned towards her.

Emma felt it when Japan's lips touched her own. It was the softest feeling in the world, like being brushed with a feather from an angel's wing. And, yet, it set off a range of emotions within her, enough to shut up all of her inner-selves and set her heart into a wild beat.

All fear she'd _ever_ had of experiencing her first kiss flew away in an instant, as she kept her mouth slightly parted, because something in her senses was _telling_ her to do this! It only seemed natural, to keep her lips soft and, as Japan's free hand lightly touched her face, before cupping the side of it in the palm, Emma realised, for the first time, that she and Japan were a lot alike.

Obvious similarities (like height and television show preferences) aside...they were both shy and could often be called prudish (in fact, Emma's parents had stated that she was on many occasions although, the way her Mum talked, _everybody_ was having sex...). They both preferred things to be quiet but, if the situation called for it, then they both seemed to be able to interpret the mood of things. They were both analytical, and had both been reclusive for a very long time (in their own standards). Japan had been kept isolated from the rest of the world, and Emma had withdrawn from society after being bullied. Japan often suffered from culture shock, and Emma was not very wise to the ways of the world just yet.

They had their differences too, of course. Japan never got angry, but Emma was stubborn and had a temper. Japan didn't yell, but Emma could be quite vocal and high-pitched when she wanted to be. Japan was more mature than Emma, and Emma had a lot to learn about life.

And, in conclusion, they were so perfect for each other, it was a wonder they hadn't been allowed to meet sooner...

Kiki had stopped, and was watching the two lovers from a distance, a small smile on her face. Germany was standing on the opposite side of the road, looking bewildered, but feeling strangely happy for the two of them.

Prussia suddenly came out of nowhere, startling Emma and Japan out of their kiss. He grabbed the umbrella off of Japan and tossed it to Spain. He then took Emma by the shoulders, kissed her quickly and full-on, before splashing Japan with water from a nearby puddle, and running off again.

"Kesesesese...steal _my_ _mädchen_, will you?!"

Japan was frozen to the spot, hit mouth open slightly in shock.

Emma, meanwhile, was about ready to pass out, from just receiving two kisses in under one minute!

_I-I don't believe that this is happening! This is the most...the most...the most awesome day EVER_!

* * *

That night, they were celebrating Kiki's last night with them, before she returned to her hometown. They ate a fabulous meal, and then Germany brought out the beer.

Emma had to remind herself to be responsible, although toasting with their beer in _boots_, just like in the ending credits to _Hetalia_, _was_ kind of exciting.

Still, she made sure she only had one bottle (boot) of beer, and she noticed that pretty much everybody else did the same.

Except for the Italy brothers, who fell asleep halfway through their first ones and Kiki, who was drinking water (of course).

Germany, who seemed to be able to hold his beer, and Spain, who was the same, carried the brothers to their room, and then returned to continue drinking and talking.

Prussia was completely out of it about halfway through his sixth beer, however. Luckily, Germany was keeping a close eye on him, to make sure that his brother didn't do anything sleazy towards Emma.

Emma had seemed pretty cool about the kiss, but this was the first time that she had ever seen Prussia drunk. She seemed fascinated and, when asked by Spain about it, stated that she'd seen her sister way worse.

The topic somehow turned to Emma's family, and she opened up about them a bit more, partway through her second beer.

"My parents are pretty cool, sometimes." Emma shrugged. "I mean, they used to make all sorts of rules and tell me that I couldn't go anywhere or do anything. They wouldn't let me use a computer or anything, and they took all my money off of me, so that I had to be completely dependent on them. I never got to go shopping by myself."

"It sounds like they were _muy estricto_." Spain commented.

Emma shrugged. "Nah. They just said that they made so many mistakes with my sister, that they weren't going to do it again. They said that they're my parents, and can punish me in any way that they like..."

"How did zey punish you?" Germany wanted to know.

Emma fiddled with the obi of her kimono (everyone had gotten dressed up for the dinner). "Wellll...they would take my stuff off me, like my manga and my music...and, one time, they locked me out of my room for a couple of months...I wasn't allowed to have any books or drawing stuff or watch TV or go anywhere...i had minimal clothing, and it was winter, so I was freezing with just a mattress and two blankets...I nearly went stir crazy, and tried to break the lock..." She chuckled in an embarrassed kind of way. "Crazy, right?"

Germany and Japan exchanged a glance. "_Nein_." Germany shook his head. "It's not crazy at all."

"Emma..." Spain ventured. "Did they ever..._hit_ you...?"

Emma's eyes widened slightly, and she took a big sip of her beer. Everyone's eyes were on her. She said, slowly: "I don't like cooking or cleaning or doing any kind of housework, and...when it comes to getting a job, I get so scared at interviews that I never got any of the jobs...my parents say I don't try...they say I'm lazy and useless...they call me retarded..." She lowered her eyes, which had filled with tears. "Mum's worse than Dad...she'll just keep going, until she finally gets too upset and throws me out of the house, even if it's night-time...with Dad, he'll let it all out in one short, but powerful, burst..." Her hand had gone up to the left side of her face, and she looked like she was remembering a horrible memory.

"That's _lächerlich_!" Prussia suddenly shouted, startling everybody. "No _eltern_ should _ever_ strike their own child, it's completely and fucking _unawesome_!" Everybody was staring at him. He slammed his fist down onto the table. "I swear to _Gott_, if you were _mein mädchen_, you'd be protected day and night by the awesome me, and I'd fucking _mord_ anyone that tried to hurt you!"

"_Bruder_..." Germany began.

"_Ja_..." Prussia nodded, and stormed out of the house, muttering profanities about abusive parents and protecting 'his' girl. He needed some time to cool off and, for once, he accepted that.

Germany thought that, maybe, Emma was a good influence on his older brother...

Emma sighed. "It's nice of him to say that, but...I _really_ want to be able to stand up for myself, even if it's only a little bit. I don't _want_ to be weak! I want to be strong, like you guys!" She indicated the nations that were still present. "I want to be able to protect people, as well, but I can't do that because I'm just too weak!" The tears spilled over. "I wanna be strong, like you..." She whispered.

She didn't see the glance that Germany and Spain exchanged but, just then, Japan said: "I wirr teach you."

Emma looked up, and found him looking at her calmly. "Huh?"

"Serf defense." Japan elaborated. "Martiar arts."

"I wanted to learn once before, but Mum and Dad wouldn't let me...plus, I hate sports." Emma pointed out. _Gah, don't convince him to change his mind!_

"I berieve you wirr be quite capabre." Japan replied evenly.

Emma found herself nodding. "_H-hai_...when do we start?"

"How about tomorrow?" Japan suggested.

"Tomorrow's...fine with me." Emma nodded. "I'd better get to bed then, if I'm going to be getting up early." She stood up. "Goodnight, _minna_."

Everybody else said goodnight to her as well, and then Emma went down the hallway.

Halfway to her room, she met Prussia, whom had calmed down quite a bit, but he was still drunk. Taking advantage of this, Emma said to him: "Say, Prussia, I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"_Was_, _Bunny_?" Prussia slurred, leaning heavily on the wall.

_Bunny_?!

"I was wondering something..." Emma began. "You see...ever since you asked me to become your capital, I was wondering what would be in it for you if I - or somebody else - ever did...?"

Prussia smirked, swaying slightly. "That's easy, kesesese. I'd become _unsterblich_...even more awesomely than I am now...so would you, too, for that mutter...awesome, _ja_?" He took a step towards her, and then fell flat on his face, passed out from being too drunk. He was going to be in Hang-Over-City tomorrow...

Emma sighed, and then called for Germany to come and shift his unconscious brother.

"Hey, Mr. Germany?"

"_Ja_?" Germany had Prussia slung carelessly over one shoulder.

"What does _unsterblich_ mean?" Emma wanted to know.

Germany considered her for a moment, before replying: "I believe zat ze English term for it is 'immortal'."

"Oh..." Emma nodded. "So...aren't you guys all immortal?"

"To an extent." Germany told her. "Something _big_ vould kill us, zere's no doubt about zat...vhy?" He glanced suspiciously at her.

"Oh, just curious..." Emma shrugged.

"You know, _I_ am curious about somezing, too," Germany regarded her carefully. "You say you're from a different vorld zat is ze same as zis vun, yet you are in ze future..."

"_Yes_...?" Emma had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"Vich side vins Vorld Var Two?" Germany asked her.

Prussia stirred on Germany's shoulder, and Japan and Spain appeared in the doorway to the hallway.

Emma was silently panicking, and then she replied: "Well...we're all friends in the end, which is all that really matters...there's not long to go, now, and that's all I'm saying about that..."

"Just tell us how it ends, _mi_ _amor_." Spain said.

Emma shrugged. "Well, it comes down to..." She froze suddenly, and her gaze traveled over to Japan, horrified. "_This conversation is OVER_!" She declared loudly, running into her room and slamming the door shut.

Once inside, she ran over to her futon without bothering to take off her slippers. She threw herself down onto the mattress, and sobbed silently into her pillow...

* * *

Over the next seven days, Emma tried to push the imminent end of the war out of her mind. She instead focused on her lessons with Japan, which were going surprisingly well. She called him _Sensei_, and he was deeply impressed by her capabilities, but of course he didn't tell her that. He was still feeling shy around her and, yet, part of him wanted to kiss her again.

Prussia, upon finding out that Japan was teaching Emma martial arts, complained that Japan was (unawesomely) stealing Emma from him, and what could he (awesomely) teach her?

Emma suggested that he teach her German, and so he did. Spain got involved too, by teaching her Spanish.

With three lessons going on at once, Emma didn't have _time_ to panic, that is until Japan got a call from his boss, and told them that they were being deployed immediately.

When Emma found out where, all she could say was: "What...?"


	10. The Day An Angel Fell From The Sky

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

The Day An Angel Fell From The Sky

* * *

Prussia, Spain and Romano came with them to the airport. Japan, Germany, Italy and Emma would be catching a plane that would take them to a second airport where they would board a plane bound for their destination.

The thought of going on an aircraft was enough to make Emma panic, and she freaked out even _more_ to see what kind of plane they would be traveling on - one of those ones with propellers!

"No, I've changed my mind." She said suddenly, stopping. The others turned around and looked at her. "You guys go, _I_ am going to stay on the ground, where it's safe."

"You _idiota_," Romano rolled his eyes. "You have _ali_ - if the plane is about to crash, then you can just jump out the window and _volare_ away. Just do me a favour and _don't_ save that potato-bastard." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to point at Germany. "Let him die slowly and painfully in a plane wreck!"

Emma cringed.

"Now, now, Romano, remember what I told you about _modales_?" Spain sighed, and gently pushed Romano aside. He smiled brightly at Emma, and pulled her into a quick hug. "_Venir a visitarme a mi casa a veces_." He added, inviting her to come and visit him sometime.

Emma smiled, and returned the hug. "_I se_." She replied, looking up at his light green eyes. "Thanks, for teaching me Spanish, _Señor España_."

He smiled, and patted her on the head.

"_Lecca culo_." Romano insulted Emma by calling her a 'suck-up'.

Emma raised an eyebrow and then, before Romano could stop her, she flung her arms around his neck. "_I sarà anche perdere, è pomodoro amante idiota_!" She told him.

Romano's face turned red, and Spain started laughing. Nobody had _dared_ to hug Romano before. It was a new experience for the antic-social young nation.

Romano rolled his eyes, and gently pushed Emma away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, _cagna_...just watch out for my _idiota_ brother, okay?"

She was smiling. "_I sarà_, South Italy...oh and, just for the record, I think that you look an awful lot like your very handsome Grandfather!"

Spain started laughing again, and Romano turned as red as one of his tomatoes, though that might have been because Emma chose that moment to tug playfully on his hair-curl. Romano yelped and Emma, grinning mischievously, quickly bolted to the other side of the airport.

Spain was nearly beside himself. "Ah, she is an incredible _mujer_, isn't she?" _Romano acts different around her than he does with other _mujer_...usually, he is very kind towards them, but with Senorita Emma..._ Spain was secretly very happy. "You liked her, didn't you, Romano?"

Romano didn't seem capable of answering.

* * *

Emma followed Japan up the steps of the plane, but froze about partway up. She _still_ wasn't too keen on flying. True, she had wings and could fly, as Romano had pointed out to her, but she _still_ didn't like being on a plane, where she was not in control.

Japan stopped at the top of the steps to wait for her, and that's when Prussia appeared at the foot of them.

Emma glanced back at him, then ran back down the steps to hug him. "_Lebewohl_, Prussia!" She told him.

"_Lebewohl_, _Bunny_." He smirked. That seemed to be his new nickname for her, though it was apparently a common pet name for German girls. "Let me know if you need me to come and awesomely save you on the battlefield, _ja_."

"Not likely." Emma rolled her eyes. "I've been practicing my martial arts, and my powers...watch this..." She closed her eyes and focused, feeling the steady glow in her chest well up, and extend to form the wings on her back.

Emma felt Prussia draw her closer to him, so that he could touch her wings. "They're so soft..." He murmured, leaning into her. "Awesome, kesesese..."

Realising that he wasn't talking about her wings anymore, Emma pushed him away from her, and returned her wings to their non-state. "Okay, well, see ya..." She turned to head back up the stairs, where Japan was waiting for her.

Prussia lunged forwards and grabbed her around the waist, making her stop as he rested his face against the side of her neck. "Don't go, _mein lieber_...stay with me, and we can be strong...so awesomely strong that _nobody_ will be able to defeat us!" He added, just loud enough for Japan, Spain and Romano to hear.

Romano called him a hypocrite again, but nobody paid any attention to that, as all eyes were on Japan.

Japan smiled calmly. "If you are trying to start a fight with me, Prussia-San, then I regret to terr you that you are wasting your time."

Prussia smirked. "We'll see, won't we, _ja_?" He turned Emma around to face him, and kissed her, much to her disbelief, although her chibis were doing the can-can in the back of her mind. "Just say the word, and I'm there, _ja_? Kesesese...nobody can resist the awesome _me_ for very long...huh?"

To Prussia's surprise, Emma was _still_ smiling at him, and then she touched his forehead very carefully. "Thank you, for wanting to get to know me. I've never had this many friends before, so I appreciate it, and I look forward to getting to know you better in the future, _meine süße_."

Prussia looked shocked.

Emma then smiled, flicked Prussia lightly in the forehead, and ran up the steps of the plane. "See you guys when I see you!" She called, as Japan ushered her onto the plane and the door was shut.

However, Japan still heard it when Prussia suddenly yelled to him: "_Remember, Japan! If anything happens to her, I'll awesomely see to it that you are flogged, smothered, put on a skewer and your hands and feet will be fried in butter_!"

"What kind of dish would that make, Germany?" Italy asked cheerfully, as Japan looked terrified.

"_Wiener Schnitzel_." Germany said, not looking up from his book. He had a head-ache already.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the Axis Powers and Emma stepped off the plane, at the airport in Hiroshima.

Looking around, Emma felt pangs of fear and sadness in her chest wherever she looked. Couples smiling at each other, Mums and Dad hugging their children, friends greeting each other after months apart...it would all be gone, soon.

What should she do.

"Hey, Emma, come on, or we're gonna miss our flight, ve!" Italy took her by the wrist and dragged her over to where Japan and Germany were waiting for them.

A little school girl ran in front of them, laughing and calling out to her friends. Emma did a double-take, recognizing Kishimoto Sakura. _I guess she has relatives or friends here, or something..._ Emma thought sadly, as she allowed Italy to drag her onto the plane, since her ability to walk properly seemed to have failed her.

"Eh, what's the matter, Emma?" Italy waved a hand in front of her face.

Emma blinked. "Huh? Oh, I guess I just don't want to leave..." She noticed Japan looking at her from across the small plane, and blushed. "Say, uh, Italy, teach me your national anthem, _per favore_?"

Italy looked thrilled, and immediately began singing, as the plane sped down the runway and lifted off, carrying them away from the doomed city. Italy's national anthem was so jovial and happy, that it disallowed Emma to feel sad. That's what she'd been aiming for...

* * *

They had been flying for quite awhile, and had to refuel in two different places, including a small base off the coast of the Maldives. As they were flying somewhere over the Indian Ocean, and Emma had learned how to sing all three national anthems of the nations that were on the plane with her (which Germany and Japan took turns flying), she happened to glance out the window.

"What's that thing?" She asked flatly, staring out at what appeared to be a very large storm.

"_Tempesta_." Italy replied.

"_Sturm_." Germany confirmed.

"_Arashi_." Japan added.

"_I know what it is_!" Emma cried. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Don't vorry, ve vill be fine." Germany replied firmly. "Zese planes are deisgned to deal viz such zings."

"Oh, well that's good." Emma looked relieved, and Italy smiled.

Japan glanced down at the fuel gauge on the plane, and sighed. "We're out of fuer." He said blankly.

"Oh." Everyone else said, as the storm clouds drew closer to them, and the plane seemed to be losing altitude steadily.

"What are we gonna do, we're gonna die, are we gonna die, Germany?!" Italy wailed.

"_Nein_, Italy, calm down!" Germany replied.

Emma glanced at Japan. He was staring at something out the window, and then he unbuckled his seatbelt and got up quickly. "There is an isrand there, we can parachute to it safery from the prane."

Germany nodded, and began to take out parachutes from beneath the seats. He handed one to Japan, and kept one for himself, saying that he'd jump with Italy.

As the nations strapped themselves up, Germany instructed Emma to open the hatch at the back of the plane which she did, feeling important. Wind whipped around her, and she was glad that she was wearing her suit, rather than a yukata. Emma glanced beside her, as Japan came up beside her.

They exchanged a look, and Emma opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but then she shut it again. There was no time to say anything.

Japan nodded to her, and then jumped. He fell towards the ground, before opening his parachute when it was safe to do so.

Germany and Italy shuffled towards the edge of the plane, and it was Germany's turn to glance at Emma. Her eyes were glued to Japan's slowly retreating figure, but then she glanced up at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed nation, and nodded.

Her powers would work, she was sure of it. _And_, if they didn't, well...she'd die.

Emma and Germany jumped at the same time and, with Italy screaming, they abandoned the plane. Emma felt the familiar power well up from within her chest, but had already decided not to use her powers until she was sure that Germany and Italy would be alright.

At around the same area that Japan had deployed his parachute, Emma watched Germany tug on the release chord for his. Once...twice...three times...

Germany's eyes widened slightly, and Emma stared at him in horror.

Italy appeared to have fainted and, as Emma watched, unable to move, Germany began to unstrap himself from Italy.

"_Emma_!" He shouted above the wind, as they rushed towards the Earth. They couldn't see Japan anymore. "_Use your powers and save Italy_!"

"_But what about_...?!"

"_JUST DO IT_!' Germany yelled, finishing unstrapping the straps, and holding onto Italy.

Remembering her promise to Romano, Emma reached out and took Italy's hand, letting her powers spread from her chest to her back, and down her arms. She felt her wings take shape, and beat them, slowing hers and Italy's fall.

Germany smiled lightly, and then let go of Italy.

"_No, Germany_!" Emma cried and, without thinking (she didn't even realise that she hadn't called him 'Mr.'), she reached out with her other hand and grabbed Germany's hand.

She felt the strain on her wings immediately, but continued to hold on, even though her arms suddenly felt like they were about to break off. Her powers were impressive, yes. She was able to sing like an angel with angel wings, but that didn't make her very strong or durable or fast. In fact, it would have been useless, except she could always use it to save people from falling.

But, who would save her?

* * *

Japan had landed on the beach and taken off his parachute quickly, before turning around and watching the entire ordeal unfold in the sky, unable to do anything to help them.

He watched Germany's parachute fail, and then watched as his ally forced Emma to take Italy and leave him, but she wasn't having any of it.

Japan was Emma's martial arts teacher. He knew her skills better than anybody, and he knew that her strength was her weakness (really). She was agile and talented, but hadn't built up much physical strength yet.

Japan watched as she held onto both of the male nations as she slowed their descent, and imagined the strain on her body as she did. If she was a nation, then she would be strong...even if she was a capital, she would still be strong...

If only...

About twenty feet up, Japan saw that Emma could no longer take it. She shouted something to Germany and then, after a moment, she let go of both him and Italy. Germany grabbed Italy as they fell the safe distance into the water, and then began to swim to shore with the brunette nation.

Emma, meanwhile, had the appearance of a bird that had just been shot. She faltered in mid-air, before picking herself up again. She was trying to get to shore, but everyone could see she wasn't going to make it.

Japan had hit the water before Emma did, running past Germany who was dragging an unconscious Italy up onto the beach.

Japan began swimming towards Emma, as she landed hard in the water, and her wings disappeared, but there was still a faint trace of red light, that allowed Japan to see where she had gone under.

Japan dived, and swam towards Emma, fighting against the current.

Emma was conscious, but seemed unable to move. Her eyes met Japan's however, as he reached her. Japan grabbed a hold of Emma, wrapping his arms around her waist and using his legs to kick his way to the surface.

They broke the surface of the water, gasping for air. Emma seemed to be a being wholly focused on respiration, as she clung to Japan, and he held onto her, not as puffed out as she was.

Japan could feel Emma's heart-beat, its rate increased by her near brush with death. Her legs treaded water weakly, and her head rested on his shoulder.

And, then, they saw the _last_ thing they wanted to see - a shark fin.

Emma froze, and even Japan felt afraid, knowing that the creatures he called _same_ were vicious.

Just when both of them were trying to figure out what to do and realising that they could do nothing, the creature ducked below the surface, and then came up for air.

It was a dolphin.

"Oh." Emma blinked, coughing a bit.

"Ah, _iruka_..._mochiron_..." Japan seemed a bit embarrassed.

They chuckled sheepishly, and then Emma said seriously: "We tell no one."

Japan nodded in agreement.

The dolphin circled them for a bit, and then swam up to them, its curvy fin protruding from the water. It made a small clicking sound, that seemed almost impatient.

Japan understood. "It wants to help you to the shore." He told Emma.

She stared at him like he was crazy. "You sound like Krystal - do you speak Dolphin or something?"

Japan didn't answer - he just nudged Emma gently towards the dolphin, and she wrapped her left hand around its dorsal fin. The dolphin towed her to the shore, leaving Japan to follow them...

* * *

From her perch on a nearby rock, just out of sight, a pretty girl with brown pigtails, hazel eyes and tanned skin smiled. "I'm glad she's okay, but I'm worried about what the Axis Powers are doing at my home..." Seychelles shook her head. "Now what do I do?"

* * *

America lowered the binoculars from his eyes, looking unusually serious for once. "They're here." He said, sounding just as serious as he looked.

Krystal, Mayling, England, China, Russia, Canada, France and Australia all looked at him.

America turned around. "And, they brought an angel..."

* * *

That night, after Germany and Japan had swum out to the wreckage of the plane and salvaged as many supplies as they could before it sank, the Axis Powers and Emma sat around on the beach and toasted marshmallows.

The giant SOS that Emma and Italy had spelled out was nearby, and the only sound was the crackling of the fire and the occasional ve-ve-ve from a sleeping Italy.

Emma was staring into the fire and wondering why she hadn't gotten 'Firebending' powers instead of 'Airbending', when she became distracted by something.

Japan picked up two biscuits, carefully placed a melted marshmallow between said biscuits, and took a big bite, smiling.

"I never knew that simpre biscuits with a toasted marshmarrow in between wourd taste this good." Japan admitted.

"The inside is melted and the outside is a little crunchy. That's the best part!" Italy sprung up and declared, before falling back to sleep again on the sand.

"_Ja_." Germany agreed, eating his own biscuits with marshmallow whole.

_I...I'm in Episode Six!_ Emma realised, unable to keep the smile off her face as she roasted six pink marshmallows at the same time, knowing that they were being watched...

* * *

"Dudes, I can't believe it!" America lowered his binoculars in disgust. None of the others could see what he was seeing. "You're supposed to use _chocolate_ when you make s'mores! That's it, we're going to do it, too!"

"Huh?" The others all said in unison.

"We're going to toast marshmallows, too!" America declared.

So, they did, and England added to the mood with a song.

"_Bring on the fire, bring on the Hell, set everything ablaze so that no trace remains..._"

"_I feel like we're summoning the Devil_!" America wailed.

"Uh, you guys, doesn't it feel like we're forgetting something?" Canada asked quietly.

Kumajirou munched on a marshmallow, and then looked up at him questioningly.

Krystal glanced at Canada. "Yes, we are." She stood up suddenly, and everyone glanced at her. "If you guys aren't going to do it, then Mayling and I are! We're going down there right now and rescuing our friend!"

"You dudettes can't do that, seriously!" America cried. "Japan's a freaky scary ninja dude, and Germany's a _Nazi_!"

Mayling and Krystal glared at him.

"Ah, how about if we are _all_ going, _da_?" Russia suggested placidly.

The others looked at him, and then nodded.

* * *

Back on the beach, Emma shivered, and Japan carefully draped his coat around her shoulders.

"_A-arigatoo_, Japan-Kun..." She said, blushing, and smiled at him.

"Oh..." Japan blushed as well, suddenly seeming to lose the power of speech. "Ah, werr, uh, _hai_, it is very cord out here, so..."

Emma nodded. "Y-yeah, it sure is cold...umm...you know what, I'm gonna go look for more fire-wood!" She stood up and, keeping Japan's coat wrapped around her shoulders, headed off down the beach. She returned a few moments later, looking embarrassed. "Heh, the jungle's _this _way..."

Japan chuckled softly. "Heh, _hai_, the jungre's _that_ way...she went the..." He noticed Germany staring at him. "What?"

* * *

As Emma walked through the jungle, she realised that she had no idea where she was going.

That is, until she tripped over the koala.

"Ouch!" She cried, despite herself, and then she saw what she'd fallen over. "Omigosh, is that a _koala_?!" Emma leaned over it, and it looked back up at her with fierce eyes. "It _is_...I wonder what it's doing here, _unless_..."

She gasped suddenly, realising what was about to happen and, without thinking, grabbed the koala, bundled it up in Japan's coat to avoid its claws, and took off running in the direction she had just come from.

* * *

Meanwhile, Germany and Japan had been sitting there peacefully, when they suddenly sensed something.

Germany stood up. "Seems like they're here." He threw off his coat.

"Rooks rike it." Japan agreed, standing up also.

"What're you talking about?" Italy asked sleepily.

Up on the cliff, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed nation's laugh could be heard for miles. "Ahahahaha! I'll give the orders, because I'm the hero, dudes!"

Yes, that was America, there was no doubt about it.

"Who died and made _you_ the boss?!" A girl with very straight light brown hair demanded to know, her hands on her hips.

"Be quiet, Krystal, and let me have my moment!" America replied.

Japan and Germany froze. _Krystal_? Could this be...?

Nonetheless, because of the presences of the other Allies, Germany cocked his gun, and Japan unsheathed his katana.

Italy had his white flag.

America's smirk broadened. "_China, I choose you_!"

China leapt into action, brandishing a wok and ladle with amazing speed and dexterity, taking out both Germany and Japan in a matter of about ten seconds.

Italy gasped when China turned to him, and began to wave his white-flag even quicker, all the while yelling: "Ahh! Don't hit me! I'll do anything, so don't hit me!"

Krystal, Mayling and the Allies advanced on them.

"Just tell us where Emma is!" Mayling ordered.

Italy had tears in his eyes, and that was when he remembered the Australian girl. She was his friend! He began to wail even louder: "_Emma, come and save me, pleeeaaase_!"

From up on the cliff where the Allies had just come from, Emma heard him, and shouted: "STOP!"

Everyone turned to look at her in shock, and that was when she noticed that Japan and Germany had been injured. She gasped, and fire appeared in the background, as her wings seemed to become razor sharp. Holding Japan's jacket with Edward the koala in it tightly in her arms, she leapt down from the cliff to land between Italy and China, and took Edward out of the jacket, throwing him at China.

"_Koala Attack_!" She shouted, as the fierce koala leapt at China's face and began to claw at him.

"_Aiyee_! Get it off me, aru!" China cried, as the demonic-thing tried to eat his face off.

Mayling gasped, and rushed to his aid, but she couldn't get close enough for fear of the koala turning on her. "Ah, Australia, a little _help_, please?!" She turned around. "_Australia_?!"

But, Australia had gone stock-still, and was staring at Emma, his green eyes wide.

Emma was standing protectively in front of the Axis Powers, the fierceness in her eyes greatly resembling that of an eagle's. Japan's jacket was clutched tightly in one of her hands, and she was looking not at Australia or her two best friends, but at America. There was no hatred in her eyes, just defiance.

America had no idea what to say or do, for once in his life.

"_Emma_?!" Krystal called out to her, which seemed to snap Emma out of her reverie.

"Huh? Krystal?" Emma was nearly thrown off-balance when Krystal ran to her and flung her arms around her.

"You're okay, you're _alive_!" Krystal was nearly in tears, but she was smiling. "You're _here_, in _this_ world! Ranger's okay, he's back on the island, we can go there straight away, as soon as we find a way off this island!"

America grinned. "Once again, the hero has saved the day and rescued the damsel in distress!"

"_You_ didn't do _anything_." Mayling rolled her eyes, helping China to stand up as she took Edward and threw him away by the scruff of his neck. Luckily, the koala was caught by Canada, whom appeared to have become a part of the landscape again.

"_Ooh-la-la_," France was staring at Emma. "And, what a _beau_ damsel in distress she has turned out to be..." He smiled suggestively at Emma.

Emma looked a bit taken aback.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to him." Krystal smiled, but then noticed the look on Emma's face. "What's wrong?"

_I don't know what to do!_ Emma thought desperately. _The Allies are...well, it's Australia! My country! Him and the others are the _good_ guys, and Krystal and Mayling are my very best friends! But..._

Emma glanced at Australia. The tall, brunette nation was staring at her like she was a ghost...or, like he wanted desperately to run over there and grab her and run far, far away with her.

_Why's he looking at me like that?_ Emma wondered, just as she saw the Allies tense up, and half-turned to see that Japan and Germany had risen to their feet.

Italy grabbed Emma, wrenching her away from Krystal as he wailed: "_Do_ something, Emma!"

"Hey, let her _go_, you slimy git!" England threatened.

"Don't worry dudette, we'll save you!" America assured Emma.

Japan suddenly stepped in front of Emma and Italy, katana drawn. "First of arr, her name is _Emma_, and secondry..."

"I don't _need_ saving!" Emma declared, finally finding her voice.

"Of _course_ you do, _everyone_ needs saving by the hero!" America replied loudly.

Emma crossed her arms. "Well not _me_!And, also, England, did you realise that there's a green bunny flying near to you?" Her eyes followed something only she, England and Krystal could see.

England looked surprised. "You can see it too?"

Emma nodded, and America exclaimed: "Dudes, you can't be _serious_! Come on Emma, you have to believe in _aliens_ more than that magic nonsense, right?!"

Emma blinked, and then pointed a finger at him. "Listen mate, I believe in aliens that look like giant metal robots! So, when you can measure up to my hero Optimus Prime, _then_ we'll talk!"

America was thrilled. "You like _Transformers_?"

"Yes, but _that's not the point of this_!" Emma yelled, dragging everyone painfully back into the current situation with her high-pitched scream.

"Oh, right," England straightened up. "The point of this is that you need to come with us, love, for your own good."

Germany came to stand beside Japan. "She is not going anyvere viz _you_." He threatened.

Australia glared at him. "So, she really _is_ your hostage, then, isn't she?"

"_Nein_," Germany shook his head. "Emma is our...uh..." He searched for the right word, which Japan suddenly supplied.

"_Nakama_." He stated clearly.

"Huh?" Said everyone else but Emma and Mayling.

The former looked surprised, and then pleased. "Do you mean that?" She asked, smiling.

_That smile!_ Australia and France both thought.

Japan nodded. "_Hai_. I won't ret them take you away from us." _From me..._ He added, silently.

Australia glared at Japan, and the Asian nation stared back at him in calm defiance.

Nobody seemed to notice this, except for Emma.

Krystal looked worriedly across at her red-haired friend (she had been dragged back to the Allies' side by France and England). "Emma, what's gotten into you? Japan kidnapped you, remember?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, I remember. I was really scared at first, but then I wasn't treated like a hostage at all, and everyone's been really nice to me, and we took a trip to the hot-springs," (Her hands were clasped happily by this stage, and she was blushing). "And Prussia and Spain and Romano stayed with us for awhile and I..."

"Dudes, it's even _worse_ than I thought!" America yelled. "She's been _brainwashed_ by them!" He pointed accusingly at the Axis Powers.

"I was _not_!" Emma said indignantly.

"Then it's Stockholm's Syndrome, isn't it love?" England said, sympathetically. "Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you like they did..."

"_They didn't hurt me_!" Emma yelled, and then she sighed. "Look, Allies, let's get this straight!" She looked each of them in the eyes, including Canada.

Krystal and Mayling exchanged a glance. What had happened to their quiet and shy Emma? And where had those wings come from?

Emma crossed her arms. "I _not_ a hostage! I've never really discussed with them whether or not I can leave on my own free will, but I _don't want to leave them_! I _love_ them!" She hadn't really meant to say that last part, it just sort of slipped out, and she covered her face in embarrassment.

England was shaking her head. "This is bad..." He muttered. _We have to get her away from those three, so that we can talk some sense into her..._

"I am grad that we have gotten that sorted out." Japan said calmly, his katana glittering in the moonlight. "And, for the record...I wourd _not_ ret Emma go, ever..."

"You know zat's probably not helping." Germany face-palmed.

"It's okay, I think I know what he means..." Emma said, and she blushed.

Australia suddenly correctly interpreted the entire situation, and a strange anger welled up inside of him. He had witnessed a few of his soldiers shooting Japanese soldiers in cold blood before, and he suddenly realised that he was heading down that same path to want to do the same.

America glanced at Australia, and then said, loudly: "Dudes, sorry to break up the love-fest, but I promised my righteous buddy Australia that I'd get his girl back for him no matter what!" He said.

Japan tensed.

Emma gasped. "No, you can't fight!" She cried, just as the ground began to shake. A lot.

As everyone staggered about, the Allies all looked at Mayling.

"That's not me!" Mayling cried, just as the ocean began to churn in the background. "Krystal, what are you _doing_?!" She demanded to know.

"It's not _me_!" The tanned girl protested, as a cold wind began to whip up around them.

"Emma-San!" Japan cried, reaching for her.

"It's not my fault!" Emma yelled.

"_Iie_, I mean take my hand!" Japan replied.

"Oh!" Emma reached for him as well but, a second later, everyone was pulled off of their feet by a giant tornado, as the ground rumbled and the waves came upon the shore almost king-sized.

Everyone yelled as they were tossed about and thrown around in the sudden maelstrom, which nobody knew where had come from.

"Japan-Kun!"

"Germany!"

"Mayling, aru!"

"Krystal!"

"America!"

"Emma!"

"England!"

"Australia!"

"Italy!"

"Canada!"

"Who?"


	11. Close To You

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Close To You...

* * *

Krystal opened her eyes, to find herself lying face-down in the sand. Groaning, she lifted herself up, and that was when she saw England lying in the sand near to her. He wasn't moving.

"Oh no, England!" Krystal cried, scurrying over to the nation and gently shaking his shoulders. "Wake up, come on!" She urged him.

England coughed, and slowly opened his bright green eyes, looking into Krystal's light brown ones which were full of concern.

"Are you okay?" Krystal wanted to know.

England blinked, and then slowly sat up. "You're...my life-saver, love..."

Krystal narrowed her eyes. "You're fine."

They both heard a groan from nearby, and looked over to see...

"_Germany_!" England cried, aghast, as the taller blonde-haired nation slowly climbed to his feet. England got up as well, pulling Krystal to her feet and moving so that he was standing protectively in front of her. "I'm warning you, Germany, you stay away from Krystal!"

Krystal blinked.

Germany glanced at them, and then sighed. "And, I have a varning for you too, England."

"Yes?" England narrowed his eyes at Germany.

"Your left shoulder..."

"Yes, what about my left shoulder?"

Germany sighed, and then smiled slightly. "It's dislocated."

England gasped, and he and Krystal both stared in horror at England's left shoulder which was, quite clearly, dislocated.

"Oh my God, where's Mayling when you need her?!" Krystal cried, wringing her hands. "Are you okay, England?! What should we do?! What would Xena do?!"

**(A/N - Xena would put it back into place herself, by shouldering a tree. England's not going to do that, because he's not Xena.)**

Germany just sighed, and rubbed his temples. _Vhere are Italy and Japan and Emma...?_

* * *

"Drat..." France complained, as he trudged through the jungle. "Looks like I got separated from everybody else...I feel helpless being alone in a place like this..." _I hope Krystal and Mayling and their pretty friend are alright..._ "Pierre 2." He spoke to the white bird that was following him. "Go let the big-shot know."

Pierre 2. chirped like one of the blue _Angry Birds_, before flying off.

France sighed, and then brushed back his hair. "At a time like this, the only way to go is up." He said dramatically, as beautiful music somehow played in the background. "It may be dangerous from here on out, but, I've just got to be brave and push on..."

"Ah, it's Big Brother France!" Italy jumped out of the bushes, and waved happily. "Big Brother France!"

"Oh, come on, I'm trying to act cool here!" France complained.

* * *

China and Mayling stood there, glaring at Japan. The shorter Asian nation stared back at them, unaffected, but wondering what on Earth they were going to do to him.

"So, you're Japan?" Mayling broke the silence, crossing her arms.

"Hn." Japan nodded.

"You were raised by China?" Mayling went on.

Japan looked pained, but replied that he was.

"_And_ you're Emma's friend?" Mayling continued.

Japan sighed. "In a...matter of speaking..."

"Then, I have just _one_ more question for you..." Mayling said, looking threatening, and Japan braced himself for the worst. "_Why hasn't there been a season two for the anime Fruits Basket_?!" Mayling shouted.

Japan looked shocked, and China threw himself to the ground with a shout of: "_Aiya_, Mayling, aru! That's not what you're supposed to say!"

Mayling blinked, and then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm a _shoujo_ fan." She explained to Japan.

Japan looked perplexed. "Uh...huh..."

* * *

"Is he still following us?" Krystal wanted to know.

England (who was in a lot of pain but trying not to show it in front of a lady) didn't have to check. "Sadly, yes."

Krystal turned around and walked backwards, glaring at Germany. "Why are you following us?!" She demanded to know.

Germany looked to the side. "I'm not...zis...just happens to be ze only path..."

Krystal rolled her eyes. "You're just lucky England's shoulder is hurt and that we're not near any water, otherwise..."

"Krystal, calm down, love." England said quietly.

"_I'll be upset if I want_!" Krystal snapped. "He held by best friend hostage for nearly two months!" _Wow, I've been here for nearly eight weeks now...I wonder if my Mum thinks I'm dead..._ She narrowed her eyes. _I wonder if my brother's sold all my stuff yet..._

She was so busy thinking about this, that she wasn't looking where she was going and England, walking ahead of her, had simply stepped over the small ditch without even noticing it.

Germany glanced up, and his sky blue eyes widened a bit, as he lunged forwards and grabbed Krystal's wrist before she fell into the ditch.

"What do you think you're _doing_?!" Krystal snapped, causing England to turn around, just as the ditch caved in quite a bit due to another small tremor, and filled it in nicely. "Let me _go_!"

"Let her go, you bloody Nazi!" England glared at Germany, as Krystal yanked her wrist back and walked smartly away from Germany.

England gave Germany a look that said: I've got my eyes on you, sir.

Germany just sighed, and they continued walking.

Presently, they passed what appeared to be a beehive. Krystal and England took no notice of it, but Germany regarded it carefully as they passed under it and, sure enough, about ten seconds later, a swarm of bees buzzed angrily up the path towards them.

Germany didn't even think twice. "RUN!" He shouted, dashing forwards and grabbing both Krystal and England by their arms, and dragging them at light-speed away from the angry bees.

He didn't stop until they had reached the safety of the beach, by which time Krystal and England _severely_ wanted to kill him.

"Would you _stop_ doing that and go find somebody _else_ to harass?!" Krystal cried, her hands on her hips and her Death Glare trained straight onto Germany.

"Yes, she's right, do you not have somebody _else_ you can annoy?" England also glared at Germany, so he didn't see what Germany saw. "Friends? Relatives? Poisonous reptiles?"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, when Germany lunged at Krystal, grabbing her and throwing her to one side with his left hand. His right hand came up and grabbed the huge snake that had been about to bite her firmly in his fist, as it thrashed about and tried to get free.

Krystal let out an ear-splitting shriek. "_Do something, I HATE snakes_!" She wrung her hands. "Germany, you stopped me falling in the ditch and saved us from the bees, so _get rid of that snake_!" She hid behind England.

Germany was stunned. _Vhat? All zat time, and she _knew_?_ He sighed. _And to zink I zought it vould be a routine mission..._

* * *

France followed Italy down a jungle path, perplexed as to why the other nation seemed to be so happy. When he asked Italy about this, the jovial nation's reply was: "I'll be able to have as many siestas as I want! Now, if we could only find Emma and those other girls, it'd be perfect, ve!"

France just sighed, and that was when a koala fell out of the tree and began clawing at his eyes. "_Aaaaaaaa_!" France screamed, trying to get it off his face.

Australia laughed, as he dropped down out of the tree a few feet away from France, and easily pried Edward off of his ally's face, saying: "Easy there mate, he's one of us." He then glanced over his shoulder at Italy, who gasped, and began to wave a white-flag about. Australia sighed. "Ah, don't worry, mate. I won't attack you." Italy looked relieved.

"Ah, Australia, have you perhaps seen the others?"

The tanned nation shook his head. "No sign of our lot, or of the girls..." He seemed troubled by this. "So near, and yet..."

Italy suddenly seemed to recognize him. "Ah, you Australia! Emma's nationality!"

Australia was suddenly right in front of him, and saying: "What do you know about Emma?! How was she treated when you three captured her?! _Answer me_!"

Italy looked terrified.

France came over and gently pushed the two away from each other. "Now, now, _Messieurs_, this is no time to be fighting..." He pointed to the distance, where what appeared to be the roof of a house could be seen. "There is a house over there. I suggest we go that way."

Italy and Australia stared at the house for a minute, before nodding.

Australia grinned. "Lead the way, mate!" He said but, when France had walked ahead, Australia gave Italy a Look, and muttered: "I swear, if I find out Emma was hurt when she was with you three, you'll find out the hard way that my country was settled by convicts!"

"Aaaa!" Italy cried.

* * *

Krystal walked through the trees, wondering if she'd made the right decision to leave England alone with Germany, while she went to investigate the house they had just spotted. Then again, England seemed like he was in a lot of pain (he didn't say, but Krystal could tell) so Krystal thought that he should stay still for a moment, and rest. She wasn't sure if she could trust the German nation, but what choice did she have?

The house she came across had two-stories, and seemed completely out of place on an island like this...which is what Krystal _thought_, until she looked past the house and saw a road, shops and a small resort.

_You have _got_ to be kidding me..._ Krystal rolled her eyes, and then walked towards the large house. She walked right up to the front door and, taking a deep breath, knocked on it.

It was flung open immediately by what appeared to be a teenage girl. She had tanned skin like Krystal's, light brown eyes like Krystal's and dark brown hair that was tied up into two pigtails and with red ribbons. She wore a blue sundress, and white sandals, which seemed kind of modern compared to what Krystal was wearing (she'd had to resew it a thousand times since arriving on this island).

Krystal and the girl stared at each other, before the girl said: "_Qui êtes-vous_?" She had a very friendly smile.

"Uh, is that French?" Krystal wanted to know. "Because, I don't speak French..._France_ speaks French, but I..."

The girl's eyes lit up. "France?! Is he here?" She wanted know.

Krystal shrugged. "Well, he's somewhere on the island, but I don't know where...we were all separated, and I need to find a doctor, and..."

The girl nodded, cutting her off. "_Médecin_!" She called and, at once, a man with curly dark brown hair appeared. he was dressed in a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. Was this a _doctor_? "This is a doctor, he will help you." The girl said.

Krystal nodded. "Okay, I'll take you to him..." They headed back into the jungle.

Along the way, the girl introduced herself as Seychelles, and Krystal realised that she was a nation.

"You mean there are _girl_ nations?!" Krystal asked, her eyes wide.

Seychelles nodded. "Mmhmm, but there aren't that many of us. Taiwan, Belarus, Ukraine, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Belgium, Monaco and Vietnam...yup, that's it, _ami_. Oh, and me too, _bien sûr_..."

Krystal's eyes widened. "What?! Why are there only...one...two...uh...how ever many you just said?! Why are there so few female nations?!" She demanded to know.

Seychelles shrugged. "I do not know. Perhaps one day somebody will discover a micronation that is a girl..."

"I hope she's Australian." Krystal mumbled, crossing her arms, and then smiling at Seychelles. "My name's Krystal, by the way. Proud Australian, and temporary member of the Allies, somehow. We've been on this island for a few weeks after we got shipwrecked." She explained.

Seychelles nodded seriously. "_Oui_, I understand. In a war, such things _do_ happen. My dolphins and I have been watching you for some time, to see if you needed any help, but I..."

Krystal grabbed Seychelles' hands, her eyes were stars. "You have _dolphins_?!" Krystal exclaimed. "Can I meet them? Can I swim with them? I have a way with the sea!" She added.

Seychelles just laughed. "_Bien sûr_, Krystal! After we attend to your _ami_ and get things sorted out, I'll introduce you to my dolphins." They continued walking, along with the doctor. "By the way, which friend is it that is injured?"

"England." Krystal replied, and didn't notice when Seychelles stopped walking. "Germany thinks he dislocated his shoulder when he fell..." She glanced back, and noticed that Seychelles was staring down at the ground. "Umm, Seychelles, are you okay...?"

"Huh?" Seychelles looked up, and then attempted a smile. "Yes, I am...uh...you two go on ahead, I just...forgot something back at the house! _Désolé_, _mon ami_..." She beat a hasty retreat.

Krystal and the doctor watched her go, before Krystal glanced questioningly at the doctor.

He said: "_Mademoiselle_ Seychelles was once a colony of England."

"Oh?" Krystal blinked.

The doctor nodded. "_Oui_. England can sometimes be overly dominant with her."

"_Oh_..." Krystal nodded, learning a new side of England and not liking it. She was going to have a chat with him about this, later on. She liked Seychelles a lot - they had a lot in common, including a preference for warm weather! Krystal had secretly been happy to be stranded in such a warm place. If it had of been snowing, then she would have been upset...

* * *

America and Canada had been standing around in the jungle for quite awhile, trying to figure out where to go. America was getting annoying, and Canada was getting _annoyed_, and Kumajirou kept looking up and saying: "_Ange_!"

"We should go this way, dude!" America pointed left.

"But, I saw a house the other way..." Canada protested.

"Dude, that was probably a _mirage_!" America laughed, much to Canada's annoyance. "You should listen to me more often!"

"But, I'm older, so..."

"But _I'm_ the hero!"

Canada's patience was wearing thin - they'd been standing here for twenty minutes! "Listen, America!" Canada said, his fists clenched at his sides. "I'm getting really sick and tired of this 'I'm half an inch taller so that makes me better than you' attitude of yours!" America stared at his brother in shock. "I am older, and therefore, _I_ am going to say where we go! You say you want to be the hero, but _you aren't ready_! You're impatient, and hot-tempered, and more importantly...I'm better than you!"

America was too shocked to do or say anything.

"Therefore," Canada was quietening down again. "We are going _this_ way!" He pointed in the direction he wanted to go, and Russia walked out of the trees from there. "Aaaa!"

"Oh, hello, comrades." Russia smiled pleasantly at them. "There is a house in direction I just came from, _da_. We should go there."

"Yup, just what I was saying, hahahaha!" America crossed his arms and laughed.

Canada sighed. "Oh, why do I even bother, Beartic?" He asked his polar-polar.

Kumajirou looked up. "_Ange_!" He insisted.

"Dude, why does he keep saying that?" America wanted to know.

Russia's smile grew. "Because there is an angel in the tree above your heads, _da_."

"Huh?" America and Canada both looked up, and saw Emma, with her wings, tangled in the jungle vines, and staring down at them.

She blinked, and then began to struggle against the vines, muttering something in another language as she did so.

Russia continued to smile, and took out his lead pipe. "Do not worry, _prekrasnyy_, I will get you down." He threw the lead pipe like a boomerang, which cut the vines holding Emma, and she fell, straight into America's arms.

"Haha, the hero has saved the day again!" America boasted.

Emma glanced at him, and then leapt out of his arms, zipping back so that she was facing all three of them. She looked worried. Her wings shimmered, and then vanished.

"Whoa, just like Krystal's tail! Cool!" America observed.

Emma perked up a bit. "Krystal has a tail?" She asked softly. Her voice was still guarded, but nonetheless melodic.

America nodded. "Yeah, when she goes in the water, she gets a mermaid's tail, a blue one."

"It's aqua." Canada said quietly, but nobody heard him.

Emma clasped her hands, and said: "It's Krystal's dream come true! I'm so happy for her! What about Mayling?" She wanted to know, and looked at Canada.

"Well, she can control Earth..." Canada began but, just then, Russia walked past him, and up to Emma.

She immediately looked guarded again, staring up at the nation that was an entire foot taller than her.

"You have beautiful singing voice, _da_." Russia smiled down at her, his violet eyes piercing into her hazel ones. "Become one with Mother Russia?"

_The fan-girls would SO kill me right now_! Emma realised. She straightened up, looked Russia in the eye, and said, boldly: "What does that even _mean_, Mister Russia?"

Russia's eyes sparkled. "Oh, you will find out..." He put a hand under her chin. "You will find out..." He repeated.

_He's so cold, like ice..._ Emma realised, unable to tear her gaze away. _But, he's nowhere near as terrifying as I'd thought he would be..._

Just then, America appeared out of nowhere, pushing Emma aside and glaring at Russia. "Hey, dude, leave her alone! She doesn't wanna become one with you, she wants to be free, like me!"

"You are making big mistake pushing in, America..." Dark vibes appeared around Russia, which would have made anybody else run, but America just stood up to him.

America was never going to be scared of Russia. "Bring it on..."

Meanwhile, Emma had seized her chance and bolted, disappearing into the trees. She wanted to find Japan and the others, or maybe Krystal and Mayling.

She had forgotten about Canada.

He suddenly appeared in front of Emma, startling her.

"We aren't going to hurt you, Emma." Canada said quietly.

Emma sighed, and her shoulders slumped. "I know. I just want to find my friends..."

"Which ones?" Canada questioned.

Instead of answering, Emma approached him, and reached out a hand to Kumajirou, who sniffed her hand before licking it. Emma giggled, and scratched the polar bear behind the ears, before saying: "I _know_ that we're all at war. I wish we _weren't_, Canada, I really, _really_ wish Japan and the others would just surrender...before..." To her horror, her eyes had filled with tears. "I'm afraid something bad will happen, that there won't be any other choice but for one of the Allies to...I just..." She suddenly threw her arms around Canada's neck, startling him (and Kumajirou, who get pressed up between them). "I care about the Axis Powers, but I don't want _anyone_ to die!"

Canada was shocked but, then again, he guessed that he should have expected this after everything Krystal and Mayling had told them about Emma, but to hear it straight from her gave a whole new meaning to the term 'torn'. She was torn between the friendships she had formed with the Axis Powers, and the loyalty she felt for her nation and his allies.

Canada was just about to say something, when Kumajirou leaned up, and licked Emma's chin. Emma immediately jumped back.

Kumajirou regarded her carefully. "You taste like marshmallows." He told her.

Emma didn't know how to respond to that and, it didn't matter because, just then, something came flying through the air and landed just in front of her. It was something white, with a gold and black trim...

"_It's Japan's jacket_!" Emma cried, grabbing the item of clothing and holding it to her chest, momentarily forgetting that Canada was watching. Emma then turned to the nation, with devilish stars in her eyes.

Canada flinched, just as America and Russia came crashing through the trees, in time to see Emma grab Kumajirou, place him in a rock, and hold the jacket out to him.

"_Trouver_!" She told the bear.

The bear sniffed at the jacket for a second, before pointing in a direction. "He's that way." The bear said quietly, and Emma sprinted off into the distance.

The nations stared after her for a second, before Canada scooped up Kumajirou and he and the other two nations followed the Australian girl in her search of Japan!


	12. Girl Power!

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

Girl Power!

* * *

Australia stooped down for a moment, and touched something on the ground. He then stood up, and pointed in a direction. "Whoever it was went that way." He declared.

France and Italy were stunned.

"How did you know that, _mon ami_?" France wanted to know, as he followed his comrade through the jungle. _It is hot...too hot...wait, what's that...?_

Italy was still trying to keep his distance from the Australian with the evil koala, so he made sure to keep France between him and Australia.

"I've had experience tracking things in the bushland back home." Australia replied, grinning. "Whoever came this way is either a sheila, or a very short bloke...so..." He suddenly realised that France was no longer following him. He glanced at Italy, and the other nation just pointed in a direction.

France was frolicking through what he thought was a field of wild-flowers, but it was just another part of the jungle.

Australia stood beside Italy. "He's hallucinating...I've seen it happen to blokes out in the desert, but I never thought it'd happen in a jungle..."

Italy was scared. "What do we do?"

Australia considered this. "Well..."

Meanwhile, France was beside himself with glee. "_Ooh la la_, there is a _shopping boutique_ right here! Oh, but what am I to do? I'm embarrassed to be seen in these awfully muddy clothes!" He sighed in a very dramatic way.

A hand suddenly tapped his shoulder, and he turned to see a very handsome man wearing a suit.

France was thrilled. "Ooh, but of _course_ I will come with you, _Monsieur_!"

A boomerang suddenly came flying out of nowhere and cut off the man's head, because it was actually a massive, evil-looking carnivorous plant.

Australia lassoed France up and dragged him away.

France was wailing. "_No_, my _George_, you _killed_ him!"

"Who's George?!" Australia rolled his eyes.

"Snap out of it, Big Brother France!" Italy added.

France blinked, and then looked over to where the plant was thrashing. "Oh, how could you fool a man of _amor_ like that, you horrible weed?!" He wailed. He then threw himself at Australia, sobbing: "I want to get out of this place!"

Australia sighed. "Come on then mate, let's keep on walking..."

They came into a small clearing by a stream (the same one that Krystal had had her encounter with the crocodile in), and Australia came to a complete stop, abruptly. France walked into him, and Italy walked into France.

"Why are we stopping?" Italy wanted to know, as the river seemed to churn, and then he peered around the other two nations. He brightened. "Ah, it's Japan!"

* * *

England and Germany were surprised when Krystal came back with a doctor, and even _more_ surprised when she told them that this island was inhabited.

"So, which island are we on, love?" England wanted to know, and then he winced, as the doctor snapped his shoulder back into place.

Krystal was giving England an odd look. "Seychelles." She replied.

"Oh." England nodded, and then winced again.

The doctor noticed this, and announced England's collar-bone was broken. He suggested that they head back to the house, so that he could fix it up better.

As England stood up, Germany, who had been silent up until now, asked: "Who is zis Seychelles?"

England was about to answer, but Krystal beat him to it. "She's a girl nation, and she's been pushed around by _him_!" She jabbed a finger at England, who flinched. "She didn't even want to come here and see you, she was so scared!"

England looked uncomfortable. "S-see reason, love...Seychelles is my colony, so..."

"She is _not_ your colony, she's a _woman_, and she deserves to be treated with respect!" Krystal responded.

England looked away. "I _do_ treat her with respect..." He muttered.

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it!" Krystal crossed her arms. "You're a gentleman, and you should _act_ like it!"

England stared at her for a moment, a faint blush on his face, before he nodded silently.

Germany was watching them, and he just shook his head. _Mädchen really _do_ stick togezer, don't zey?_

England was having a different train of thought, however, as they followed the doctor back to Seychelles' house. _Bloody Hell, I never realised it, but...Krystal is like a more assertive version of Seychelles!_

* * *

America, Canada and Russia stopped for a moment, looking around the jungle. There was no sign of the red-headed angel girl.

Another slight tremor shook the ground, but they paid no attention to it, and just tried to figure out where Emma was, and where _they_ were.

"Are we lost?" Canada wondered out-loud.

"Nah, we're not lost, the hero _never_ gets lost!" America laughed.

"Listen, America, if you don't know where you are or where you're going, that means you're _lost_!" Canada snapped. He was starting to show his passive-aggressive side again but, just then, Emma reappeared from the thick jungle right beside him.

"_Ange_!" Kumajirou cried.

Emma gave the polar bear a Look. "_Don't_ call me that." She told him.

"Marshmallow?"

"_Ange's_ fine." Emma sighed, and held out the jacket for him again, which the others noticed she was holding very tightly to her chest. "Are we still going in the right direction, sweetie?" She asked the polar bear.

He sniffed at the jacket, and then at the air, and nodded. "There's a river...he's there..." The polar bear replied.

"Don't _tell_ her that!" America complained. He reached out and grabbed Emma's wrist. "Listen, dudette..."

Emma suddenly snapped and, using America's weight against him, flipped him over the way Japan had shown her, so that she was pinning him to the ground, with her knee on his back, and her arms holding his right arm behind his back. She'd practiced this move on both Japan and Germany, so she knew how to do it to both short and tall people. However, she didn't know how she'd go if the opponent was trained...

Russia and Canada were speechless.

Emma then gasped. "Oh no!" She realised what she'd done, and immediately jumped off of America, looking ashamed as he picked himself up. She handed him his glasses. "I'm sorry..." She said quietly, not looking at him.

America was quiet for a moment as he put his glasses back on, and then he said: "Dudette, that was, like, totally cool! You're just like Wonder Woman!"

"Yeah, except my name's not _Diana Of Themyscira_." Emma replied seriously. "And, I don't have an invisible airplane."

They both stared at each other for a moment, before laughing.

Canada and Russia were utterly bewildered, as America got to his feet and then pulled Emma up to stand next to him.

They dusted themselves off, and then America said: "Plus, you don't fight _against_ the Axis Powers."

Emma cringed, and then nodded. "You got that right, Mr. Hero. This war is utterly pointless, anyway." She shrugged.

"No, it's not!" America declared. "See, first Germany tried to invade Poland, so England and France declared war on him, then Italy and Japan got involved, so Australia decided to back up England since they're buddies, but _then_..."

"I know, I know." She interrupted him, holding up her hands. "I'm from the future, in case Krystal and Mayling didn't tell you...we all are, actually."

America was suddenly curious. "So then, you know how this thing ends?"

Emma froze.

"We can be taking that as a _da_?" Russia spoke up cheerfully.

"_Noooo_," Emma shook her head. "You can take that as an 'I won't tell you unless you find my one true weakness'." America opened his mouth, and Emma added: "And, no, it's _not_ kryptonite." She rolled her eyes. "I am _not_ a superhero. You'll never find my weakness." She crossed her arms stubbornly. _You know, despite the fact that we're in the middle of a war here, this is actually kind of fun! The Allies aren't that bad, but I wonder how Krystal and Mayling could've put up with America's hero complex..._

Canada said, quietly: "She's ticklish."

Emma stared at him for a moment, before her face coloured in anger and embarrassment. "Wh-who _told_ you?!" She cried, not noticing the looks Russia and America exchanged.

Canada smiled slightly. "Your friends."

Emma stared at him some more, before she declared: "**I will kill them**!" She then took off running through the trees, with America, Russia and Canada right behind her.

* * *

Mayling shuddered, but that might've been because of the hostile looks being traded between Australia and Japan. They were standing on opposite sides of the river, which had started to look more like an angry ocean.

_What's wrong with the weather lately?_ Mayling wondered, glancing at China, who also seemed to be worried. This sort of thing - the earthquakes, the tsunamis, the hurricanes...they didn't seem natural...

A thought crossed Mayling's mind. _Is it because of the girls and me?_

The tension was so thick that you could have used it as a wrecking ball, as the two currently enemy nations stared each other down.

Australia said: "You wanna take me on, Jap?"

Japan didn't answer, but the look in his usually expressionless eyes said it all.

Mayling gasped. "Wait, you two can't do this here!" She protested but, just then, China grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, aru." He had his head tilted to one side, and was listening. "Something's coming...something..._big_..."

Mayling suddenly turned her head to gaze at something upstream. Everyone, for some reason or other, was watching her and China. Mayling pointed. "Look, there."

"Huh?" Everyone looked to see a massive tidal wave coming towards them.

"_Whaaaa_?!" France, Italy and Australia cried, as the wave crashed past them.

It was brief, and over in about a second.

Everybody's eyes were wide.

"What was that?" France muttered, just as somebody crashed through the trees behind him, and leaned against his arm, breathing heavily.

America appeared a second later, followed by Canada and Russia. "See, dudette, I _told_ you running wasn't a good idea!"

"You...don't know...what you're...talking about..." Emma wheezed, using France to hold herself upright. "I just...don't like...sports..." She then collapsed, and would have fallen to the ground if France hadn't grabbed her out of instinct.

Australia was over there in an instant, concern written all over his face, and he was glad to see that Emma hadn't fainted, she just wasn't able to stand up anymore.

"You okay, Emma?" Australia looked into her hazel eyes with his light green ones.

Emma glanced back at him, and blushed slightly. Her own nation was worried about her! But...she clutched Japan's jacket to her chest, and her eyelids fluttered...she was on the verge of passing out.

Italy came up to them, and put a hand to Emma's forehead. "Ow! She's burning up!"

Everyone else (except for Russia) gasped.

"I-Italy..." Emma muttered. "Where's...Japan...?"

"He's right over there." Italy pointed.

"Huh?" Emma looked across the river., and her eyes widened. "J-Japan-Kun..." She passed out.

"All this running around must have tired out the _Mademoiselle_." France said simply, adjusting the feather-light girl in his arms. She was cute, and gave a whole new meaning to _petit_.

Australia nodded. "She just needs some rest, and we need to get her cooled down a hit..." He gently touched her forehead. It _was_ hot, and the humid temperature had probably done this to her, on top of all this running around.

"We should start by removing her clothes." France stated.

Australia glared at him.

"What?" France shrugged. "It's the best way, is it not?"

"_It's not_!" Australia, China, Mayling, America and Canada yelled.

And, at that moment, Seychelles walked out of the jungle.

"You can all come to my place, okay?" She said, smiling. "Your friends...they are already there, _mais oui_..."

Everybody stared at her, except for Australia, Japan and Mayling, who were staring at Emma in France's arms.

Mayling was the first to recover, and looked at the smiling Seychelles. "Krystal's okay?" She blinked.

Seychelles nodded. "_Oui_. Our ally, England, is with her..." She glanced to the side.

France had hearts for eyes. "Seychelles..._comment grandi tu es devenu_..."

Seychelles blushed at the compliment. "Umm, _oui_, well...come along, then. Krystal, England and, umm, the one called Germany are waiting for you..."

Italy's face lit up. "_Germany_!" He exclaimed, looking thrilled.

* * *

When they arrived at Seychelles' house, they stepped into the large foyer, and Seychelles called for her doctor.

He appeared from the living room, along with England (whose arm was in a sling to decrease the weight on his collar-bone), Krystal and Germany.

Italy ran to Germany and threw his arms around his neck, nearly throwing the taller nation off-balance.

America and France looked at England's condition, and laughed. England glared at them and muttered something unrepeatable.

Krystal ran to Mayling, but stopped short when she saw their other best friend unconscious in France's arms. "Oh my God!" Krystal cried. "What happened to her?!" She was glaring at Japan, mentally blaming him for whatever had happened to Emma.

"She just fainted." Mayling explained. "France reckons it's because she's been running around in this heat..."

"Maybe..." Krystal said doubtfully, as they followed the nations and the doctor up the stairs and into a guest bedroom. It was light and airy, with white curtains and a big bed with silk sheets. "But, shouldn't she be used to it?"

"Why would she be used to it?" Australia asked quickly.

"Because she's been to Bali." Mayling and Krystal said in unison.

"She loves it there." Krystal added.

"Ve, I didn't know that!" Italy was smiling, despite everything.

Krystal glanced curiously at him. "Umm, how much _do_ you know about our Emma?"

As one, the Allies all turned to look at the Axis Powers.

Germany looked uncomfortable, and Japan looked guarded, but Italy just continued to smile, and said: "She's very shy but very _bella_, she likes my cooking and _loves_ Japan's culture! She has a bit of a temper, which can be scary, but she's not as scary as Germany when he yells, but she can fly like an angel, so maybe _that's_ why Japan is in lo..."

Germany clapped a hand over Italy's mouth before he could say anything more, and Japan looked mortified.

The Allies were all staring at their enemies with varying levels of hostility, that is until Seychelles said: "_No_ fighting in here, _s'il vous plaît_!" She sounded firm. "In a medical situation, there _is_ no war! Understood?"

Krystal jumped in, and added: "If you're going to fight, then do it _outside_!" She stood next to Seychelles, and both the girls had their hands on their hips. "This is a neutral zone!"

The men all exchanged glances, and the nodded, looking slightly meek.

"Oh, I see..."

"Makes sense, aru."

"So, it's like Switzerland?"

"_Ja_."

Germany, Italy, Canada, Russia, France, China and England all left, with Canada saying something about making pancakes, and England and China talking about tea.

America headed for the door, but then turned around. "Yo, Australia - you coming with, dude?"

Australia shook his head. "No, I'm good..." He was standing at the end of the bed, to the left. Japan was standing at the end of the bed, to the right. Both of them were staring at the red-haired girl, whose breathing seemed laboured.

But, Seychelles and the doctor were relaxed, and said that all they had to do was bring the girl's fever down. Krystal immediately ran to the bathroom to get a damp cloth, which Mayling used to dampen their friend's forehead.

"Wake her up every half hour or so and make her drink at least half a cup of water." Seychelles instructed, setting a water jug and cup on the bedside table. Seeing the worried looks on both Krystal and Mayling's faces, and added: "She'll be fine - I see this happening often here, so don't worry. She must have come from a colder place, and it can be quite a shock on the body. Trust me, _mon ami_." She glanced towards the door. "Now, umm...I am going to go and see Fr...uh, see the others..." She scurried out the door, followed by the doctor.

Krystal, Mayling, Australia and Japan glanced at each other, and then looked back at Emma. Her face was flushed, and she didn't look well. How could she possibly get better?

Japan and Australia glanced at each other, this time with open hostility.

Krystal and Mayling noticed.

"Now, come on, you two..." Krystal warned them. "You know that we three come from a time when there _is_ no war..."

"Maybe _that's_ why she became friends with them..." Mayling added softly and, when the others looked at her, she eleborated: "Well, think about it...we weren't raised like our grandparents were, so we've never had to feel any anger towards any nations." She chuckled lightly. "Still, trust Emma to befriend _our_ nation's enemies..."

"Ye,s but they're still her friends." Krystal pointed out.

Since the two girls were basically ignoring the two nations, Australia spoke up. "I can't look past the fact that her mates killed hundreds of mine..."

"As my sordiers have been kirred in battre." Japan countered.

"Mostly your bloody _kamikaze_ pilots!" Australia retorted.

"_Enough_!" Krystal exclaimed, just as Emma stirred.

"Nng..." Her eye-lids fluttered open. "What...happened...?"

"Are you okay?" Krystal leaned across the bed. "You fainted...France carried you here..."

"Oh..." Emma replied, closing her eyes again, and then reaching for something that wasn't there. Her eyes flew open, and she tried to sit up. "J-Japan?! Where is...?!" She suddenly noticed Japan at the foot of her bed. and her face turned even redder. "_Anata wa daijōbuda_..." She let her head fall back to the pillow, and closed her eyes.

Japan moved carefully around to one side of the bed, and gently took the human girl's hand in his own. To him, her hand felt warmer than usual. To her, his hand felt smooth and cold. He put his other hand against the side of her face, a strangely over-protective sense kicking in.

Emma half-opened her eyes, and looked at him apologetically. "_Watashi wa anata no jaketto o ushinatta_..._gomen_..."

Japan shook his head slightly. "_Sore wa daijōbu, kawaii on'nanokodesu_..._tada yasamu_..."

Emma's face turned even _redder_, if that was possible, and she coughed. "Oh, umm..._h-hai_..."

"Uh, maybe you should stop talking to her?" Mayling suggested.

"Why?" Australia asked. "What's he saying to her?"

Mayling shrugged. "I dunno. I don't speak Japanese..." She wanted to leave, and see how everyone else was doing, since Emma was going to be okay as long as she stayed in bed, but she also didn't want to leave Australia alone in the room with Japan, considering everything!

"_Ta no min'na wa daijōbudesu_?" Emma wanted know.

"_Hai_." Japan nodded. "_Watashi no on'nanoko, nani mo shinpai shinaide kudasai_..."

Emma closed her eyes. "Okay..." She said, in English.

Krystal was frustrated. "_What_ are they talking about?" She wanted to know, but Mayling just shook her head, and nodded to Australia.

Krystal glanced at their nation, and suddenly saw the angry look in his eyes. She immediately said: "Australia, can you come with me for a second, please?"

Australia barely glanced at her. "No, I've got to..."

"Australia, now!" Mayling snapped, making both Australia and Emma jump.

The damp cloth fell off her forehead and, instantly, both Japan and Australia recahed for it.

They glared at each other, and Mayling glared at them. "Both of you, _get out_!" Mayling ordered them, picking up the damp cloth and putting it back on Emma's head, before glancing silently at Krystal, a question in her dark brown eyes.

Krystal nodded, and followed the two nations out of the room.

Once out of the room and further down the hallway, Krystal turned to face them, and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, talk." She said sternly, her light brown eyes unwavering, but she was slightly perturbed by Japan's unfaltering stoicness, so she switched her gaze back to her own nation. "Australia, _what_ is going on?"

Australia looked at her for a second, before running a hand through his light brown hair, and saying: "Okay...you see, it's like...well..." He gave Japan a Look. "How England and France both feel about you, Krystal..."

Krystal stared blankly at him. "What?"

Australia refrained from rolling his eyes. _Of course, she'd have no idea..._ He sighed. "Okay, mate, I'll be blunt, England and France both like _you_ a lot, and Japan and _I_ both like Emma...a lot." He added.

"Oh." Krystal nodded. "Well, that makes sense...**WHAT THE HECK**?!" She screamed, so loudly that Seychelles rushed into the hallway just to shush her.

"What's wrong?" Seychelles wanted to know.

Krystal stared at Australia like he'd just spoken in Greek, not sure which piece of information to process first, or what to do about either of them. She tried to explain things to Seychelles. "Like...Australia...they...Japan...people...together..." She pointed to Australia.

Japan was bewildered.

So was Seychelles. "Umm, Krystal? Words into put order please correct?"

Krystal just glared at her.

* * *

Back in the guest room, Mayling was subtly grilling Emma.

"Do you like Japan?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Australia?"

"...Yes?"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then, which of them do you like the best?"

Emma just stared at her for a moment. "_Pastaaaa_!" She declared, adopting a very Italy-like expression.

Mayling sighed, and shook her head. "Oh, never mind. You're delirious. We'll talk later." She turned and left the room.

As soon as she was gone, Emma returned to her normal expression. "Sucker..." She muttered, but she didn't really mean it...she just didn't want to answer those big unanswerable questions! Then, she spotted a phone nearby and, getting an idea, crawled across the bed towards it, and picked it up.

She dialled a number.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I was awesome, and did many awesome things, but I cannot wait for my awesome  
_freundin_ to get back so that we can awesomely..._

The phone then rang, startling Prussia out of his journal-writing.

The albino rolled his scarlet eyes, and reached for the phone. "Well, somebody had _better_ be dying, _ja_!" He threatened, and picked up the phone. "_J__a_, what is it?"

"Prussia?"

Prussia's eyes widened, and he nearly dropped the phone. "_Bunny_, is that you? Where are you?"

"Umm..." She sounded evasive, and that was when he noticed that she was breathing heavily.

Prussia's eyes narrowed. "What happened? You will tell me, _ja_..."

"Umm, I need your help..." Emma replied. "See, we're stuck on an island called Seychelles, with the Allies. We're all at Seychelles' house, but I think that they might call for reinforcements and then the Axis Powers will be captured, and..."

"And so you want _me_ to awesomely come and bail you out?" Prussia guessed.

"No!" Emma cried, startling him. She explained: "If you come, you could be caught too...no matter _how_ awesome and strong you are, I can't allow you to do that...so...just send us some back-up to get us off this island..."

"Why can't you just fly to safety, _Bunny_?"

"Because I'm sick..." She replied miserably.

Prussia freaked out. "Sick?! How sick?! What kind of sick?!" His mind was racing - this was _so_ unawesome!

Unfortunately, Romano happened to walk in at that time, and misheard the situation. "Who are you talking to, bastardo?"

"To my _Bunny_..."

"Then, who's sick?" Romano's eyes widened. "It's not my _idiota_ brother, is it?!" He grabbed the phone off of Prussia, and demanded an answer from a poor, startled Emma.

Spain came rushing in, and grabbed the phone off of Romano. "Here, put it on loud-speaker, Romi!" He pressed a button that wouldn't have been on a phone in the real world in 1942.

Emma said: "_I_ am the one that's sick, Italy is _fine_, our plane crashed but we're all okay, we're stranded on Seychelles with America and the other Allies and my two best friends but I need you to send somebody to get the Axis Powers and I _off of this island_!" She sighed. "I..." Her tone changed suddenly. "_N__o_, I do _not_ want to buy a gramaphone, so do _not_ call me again!"

"Did somebody just walk in?" Spain whispered.

"Yes." Emma replied. "Seychelles is right here, so I'm hanging up now. Goodbye, India."

India? Oh, right, he was _always_ trying to sell things to people over the phone...


	13. Escape From Seychelles

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, so D. P. Master 01 suggested that I translate all the Japanese and such that's being exchanged, because you're not as smart as I am. *Gets shot at by Switzerland* What'd I say? Okay, truthfully, I ****apologise, and so, here are the translations for everything that hasn't been translated yet:**

* * *

**~French (spoken often by France and Seychelles, sometimes by Canada and Kumajirou, and once by Emma)~**

. ___Qui êtes-vous_ - who are you?

. ___Médecin_ - doctor.

. _Mon Ami_ - my friend

. _B__ien sûr_ - of course

. _Oui_ - yes (but you knew that)

. _Désolé_ - I'm sorry

. _Ange_ - angel

. _Trouver_ - find

. _C__omment grandi tu es devenu_ - how grown-up you've become

* * *

**~German (spoken often by Germany and Prussia, and occasionally by Emma)~**

. _Ja_ - yes

. _Nein_ - no

. _Mädchen_ - girl

. _Bruder_ - brother

. _Was?_ - what?

. _U__nsterblich_ - immortal

. _Lebewohl_ - farewell

. _M__ein lieber_ - my dear

. _M__eine süße_ - my friend_  
_

. _Sturm_ - storm

. _D__ummkopf_ - idiot

. _Danke_ - thank you

. _Gefallen_ - please

. **_ICH WERDE SIE_ VERNICHTEN!** - I AM GOING TO ANNIHILATE YOU!

* * *

**~Italian (spoken often by Italy and Romano, and occasionally by Emma...she knows a lot of languages, doesn't she? 0.0)~**

. _Tempesta_ - storm

. _I sarà anche perdere, è pomodoro amante_ _idiota_ - I will also miss you, you idiot tomato lover

. _I sarà_ - I will

. _Idiota_ - idiot

. _Cagna_ - bitch

. _Ciao_, _fratello_ - hello, brother

. _Si_..._ho capito_..._mi dispiace_... - yes...I understand...I'm sorry...

_. Mostro_! - freak

_. Mostro grande_! - major freak

_. Troia_! - wh*re

_. Cazzo_! - d*ck

_. Zoccola_! - wh*re (again!)

_. Brutto figlio di puttana bastardo_! - ugly son of a bitch bastard

_. Fica_! - c*nt

_. Ti ammazzo_! - I'll kill you

. _Arrivederci_ - farewell

. _Quello che sta succedendo?_ - what's happening?

. _Fate attenzione_ - be careful

. _Scommetto che fanno male_ - I bet that hurt

. _Non lo so_ - I don't know

* * *

**~Spanish (spoken occasionally by Spain)~**

. _Novio_ - sweetheart

. ¡_Hola_ - hello!

. _So yo, España_ - it is I, Spain!

. _Buenas noches, __Señor __España_ - good evening, Mr. Spain

. _B__ella dama_ - beautiful lady

. _Chica nueva_, _por supuesto_ - new girl, of course

. _Encantada de conocerte_ - nice to meet you

. _T__odo el mundo_ - everyone

. _Modales_ - manners

* * *

**~Japanese (spoken often by Japan and Emma)~**

. _Hai_ - yes

. _Kotatsu_ - "A knee-high table with an electric foot-warmer installed inside on the top board, which is used with a coverlet during winter."

. _Anata wa daijōbuda_ - you're okay

. _Watashi wa anata no jaketto o ushinatta_..._gomen_... - I lost your jacket...sorry...

. _Sumimasen/sumi_ - I'm sorry

. _Gomenasai/gomen_ - sorry

. _Sore wa daijōbu, kawaii on'nanokodesu_..._tada yasamu_... - it's okay, pretty girl...just rest...

. _Ta no min'na wa daijōbudesu?_ - is everyone else okay?

. _Watashi no on'nanoko, nani mo shinpai shinaide kudasai_ - my girl, please don't worry

. -_San_ - a formal honorific meaning Mr./Mrs./Ms./Miss.

. -_Chan_ - a very cute honorific for lovers/children/girl friends

. -_Kun_ - a less formal honorific than -San, used amongst friends/male colleagues/towards younger colleagues

. -_Sama_ - a very formal and respectful honorific, equivalent to basically Milord or Milady, but not as in this direct translation as the English versions are mainly used for royalty

. -_Chama_ - *hasn't shown up yet, but is a cross between -_Sama_ and -_Chan_*

* * *

**Remember, if there's anything you want to ask me, just PM me, or include it in your review! Reviews are love, and so is _Hetalia_!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Escape From Seychelles

* * *

Emma thought about how she was going to be able to tell the Axis Powers that Prussia was (hopefully) sending some back-up their way. She didn't feel at all guilty about sneaking about and helping the 'enemy' when the Allies (including her very own nation) were right here in the same house. In a small corner of her mind, she wondered if she was acting childish. Childish seemed to be a better word than devious. She felt like a double-agent.

The trouble was, somebody - probably Australia, possibly assisted by Krystal and Mayling and America - was keeping the Axis Powers out of Emma's room, and Emma didn't like that one bit. True, Seychelles had called a truce, and everybody seemed to be abiding by it, but the Axis Powers were outnumbered, and they knew it. Emma missed them, though.

She was feeling a lot better the next morning, as Seychelles and her doctor had predicted, and people kept on coming and going, seeming to not want to leave her alone for very long.

Emma thought about how she was going to be able to tell the Axis Powers that Prussia was (hopefully) sending some back-up their way. She didn't feel at all guilty about sneaking about and helping the 'enemy' when the Allies (including her very own nation) were right here in the same house. In a small corner of her mind, she wondered if she was acting childish. Childish seemed to be a better word than devious. She felt like a double-agent.

The trouble was, somebody - probably Australia, possibly assisted by Krystal and Mayling and America - was keeping the Axis Powers out of Emma's room, and Emma didn't like that one bit. True, Seychelles had called a truce, and everybody seemed to be abiding by it, but the Axis Powers were outnumbered, and they knew it. Emma missed them, though.

She was feeling a lot better the next morning, as Seychelles and her doctor had predicted, and people kept on coming and going, seeming to not want to leave her alone for very long. She wasn't as shy as she had been a few months ago, but she was still a bit overwhelmed at times, mainly due to the fact that she'd had tiny fan-girl crushes on all of these characters at one stage or another.

Boy-crazy, as Krystal and Mayling had fondly referred to it as, more than once.

However, as boy-crazy as she was, Emma was _not_ prepared for what happened at about eleven o'clock on their second day at Seychelles' house.

The doctor had suggested that she stay in bed for the rest of the day, and then maybe she could get up in the evening. Emma was looking forward to it. She wanted to go somewhere in Seychelles' house other than the bathroom, and she wanted to find Japan. He, like Italy and Germany, was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, Emma was graced with the company of Krystal and England, the latter having made tea for the three of them, and was now sorting through some things in his backpack that he'd had with him (somehow).

Emma suddenly spotted something in his bag, and pointed it out. "_Treasure Island_?" She recognized the hard-cover of the book. Knowing England, it was probably the original copy.

England nodded, and took the book out, seeming surprised. "You know this story?"

"Yeah, I was reading it..." Emma replied, laying down and drawing the bedsheets up around her. "Before...I was just up to the part after the pirates came looking for the map, and the doctor and the squire have decided to find a ship and look for the treasure."

England was flicking through the pages of the book. "That's part two, chapter seven, I believe." He told her and, when she nodded her confirmation, he began to read.

If, a few months ago, one had told Emma that she would be listening to _the_ England read one of her favourite classic stories to her, then she wouldn't have believed it.

Now, however, she thought that if a meteor suddenly came and wiped out all of humanity, then she would at least die happy.

A virgin, but still happy.

Emma glanced at Krystal, and noticed that Krystal was frowning slightly, as she picked at the pattern on the bedsheets. Every once and awhile, Krystal would glance up at England.

One time, their eyes met, and both the mermaid and the former-pirate blushed, and looked away.

Emma's eyes (which were the only part of her face below her forehead visible over the bedsheets) widened a bit, wondering what had gone on in the last two months. The Krystal she knew would _never_ have blushed under the gaze of a man!

England hadn't read very far (he was only up to the part where Jim goes to deliver a note from the squire to Long John Silver) when Krystal coughed slightly and, questioningly, England glanced at her, unable to ignore the fact that the sunlight streaming in through the window was making her hair look like gold.

Krystal nodded pointedly towards Emma, whose eyes were now closed, and she was quite clearly asleep.

Nodding, England stood up quietly, and reached out a hand to Krystal to help her up.

She glanced at his hand, wondering if she should take it, when she just happened to glance towards the door, and saw Seychelles. She was motioning to her, and Krystal immediately got up and hurried quietly over to the door, leaving England to follow in her wake, somewhat disappointed.

* * *

Emma awoke about twenty minutes later, because Edward the koala had crawled across the bed and was now nuzzled up against her neck.

Also, she could hear voices, and they happened to belong to Australia and America.

"Dude, I don't like it either." Jeez, hadn't America ever heard of an _indoor_ voice? "They're so _totally_ our enemies, and we're sitting down there eating fried rice with them! Why on Earth did Mayling and China let that Jap cook with them?"

"I know, mate, I couldn't eat what he'd had made, could you?" Australia sounded like he was sitting right by Emma's bed.

America was standing by the window. "Nah, no way. That's why I'm up here. Give me a burger any day!"

"That's not what I..."

"Oh, I know what you meant." America interrupted him. He had suddenly turned serious. "Seriously, dude, what are we gonna do? We've already called for back-up, but when are they gonna get here?"

"I dunno." Australia reached across and brushed a strand of hair away from Emma's forehead. Her hands clutched the blankets from the underside on either side of her head, and her fingers were on top of the blanket. Australia's slightly calloused hand (so different from Japan's smooth but steady ones) gently took the fingers of Emma's left hand, gently touching the slightly torn cuticles around the nails that had very chipped nail polish on them. Australia then did something, that did not go unnoticed by America and, unbeknownst to them, Emma.

America stared incredulously at Australia. "Dude...did you just...?"

Australia sighed. "Yes." He said, smiling somewhat sheepishly, and Emma could hear it in his voice, though her heart seemed to have stopped. "I'm just giving her some options, mate."

"Does she even _know_ how you feel about her?" America still sounded incredulous.

Australia sighed, again. "Look, I dunno. She's been through a lot, but..."

"But...?" America pressed, instantly going into his nosy-mode.

Australia ran his thumb across Emma's knuckles. "Can I be honest with you, you know, mate to mate?"

"Sure." America replied.

"Picture this, then - one of your citizens, even coming from a parallel word, she's still your citizen - gets _taken_, not by a Japanese man but by _Japan himself_, and she yells out your name...you go to get her, but..." Australia's hand tightened around Emma's fingers. "Even her dog knew that it was bad, he tried to go after her and I had to grab him before he went over the cliff..."

_Oh my God..._ Emma thought, tears spring to her eyes, which she had to keep closed. She tried to stem her tears, thinking of her beloved pet dog. _That_ made her think of how much Krystal must miss _her_ dog, and her family...which in turn made her think of how much Mayling must miss _her_ family, and how much she missed _her_ family. _Yes...I miss them...Mum and Dad and Nee-San...I can't help but think how Mum would, despite the anime-nish, react...heh, she's polite, but she doesn't like Asian drivers and she works with too many Americans, she says...she thinks British people complain too much...she doesn't like Aboriginals...but...Mum would talk me through this...she'd be encouraging and pleased...she would know how I should react when a man has just put a ring on my wedding finger!_

"Emma would be stoked if she knew that." America commented.

"You think?" Australia mused. "I dunno...I wanna _know_ Emma...I want to understand her, and everything _about_ her..."

"That...doesn't make any sense..." America admitted.

Australia rolled his eyes, and continued to play with Emma's fingers. "I know...I don't think it's _supposed_ to...as cliche as it sounds, I think she's really pretty...she's the most amazing girl..."

Emma's heart was pounding, and she wouldn't have been at all surprised to discover that the two nations present could hear it. She willed herself to stay still.

"That's deep, man." America stated.

"These three girls have changed us..." Australia replied. He couldn't seem to leave Emma's fingers alone. "For humans...no, _because_ they're humans..."

"They're the first humans that aren't royalty or presidents or whatever that know our secret." America was smiling. "Oh, except that Joan Of Arc chick that France loved, and that one random guy, and Rasputin."

"He was evil!"

"Even so."

There was silence. Emma was wondering what was going to be said next. She was _dying_ to change her facial expression unsubtly, and then throw her arms up and gasp at the revelations; she wanted to shake her head in disbelief, and scratch the itch that was on her forehead..._oh_, that itch...

She almost missed the next bit.

"You know that girl?" America said quietly. "The one that was killed by Japanese soldiers?"

Emma nearly stopped breathing.

"Yeah..." Australia replied. "I was freaked out that Emma would end up that way...something about her must've made the Axis Powers stop...not because she comes from another world, but...I want to know how she broke her wrists before..." His hand gently caressed Emma's knuckles, and she willed herself not to shiver.

"You think the Axis Powers did it?" America said. "Dude, that means she was brainwashed, or else it's that...well, whatever that thing that England said it was..."

"You mean Stockholm's Syndrome?" Australia rolled his eyes. "Yeah, maybe...I'll feel a lot better when they're out of our lives, mate." He sounded meaningful.

"Dude..." America turned around, and looked Australia straight in the eye. "Are you...did you..."

"Yeah." Australia nodded. "If you could."

"Know what will happen when...?"

"Not a clue. You?"

"Nope. My righteous techs just said 'it'll work'."

"Well, then, that's good."

Well, _this_ was really frustrating. Emma had _no_ idea what they were talking about and, it didn't matter, because Australia and America both left soon after that.

Once she was sure the two nations were gone, Emma threw the covers back, breathing heavily as she tried to process what had just happened. _I feel another head-ache coming on..._ Emma placed her hands over her eyes, and then opened her eyes wide, thrusting her left hand out and staring at it in shock, not able to believe it.

She didn't even _know_ Australia! They'd seen each other for about three minutes before Japan had whisked her away, and she'd been too focused on Japan for these past few months to even _think_ about Australia...

But...he was her nation! She had always admired and respected him...as a _nation_. But Japan...his culture and the general atmosphere of his country were new and exotic and...

Emma was incredibly confused, and drew the covers up to the top of her sweating forehead, feeling tears coming to her eyes, but this time she didn't try to stop them. This was _so_ confusing! What was love? Who was she? How would this all end?

_You wanted this._ A voice in her mind said. _You need to act more mature and sort things out._

But...how?

Just as Emma was working herself into a real silent sob-fest, the door to her room opened again, and two people entered, talking quietly. _What the Hell is my room, the gossip lounge?!_ But, as soon as Emma realised who the voices belonged to, she stopped feeling sorry for herself.

"I don't know what to _do_!" Krystal sounded upset, as she and Mayling sat down on the bed. "What should I _do_?"

It was strange hearing Krystal sounding so vulnerable. What had happened?

"Krystal, I'm sure that it's going to be okay." Mayling said reassuringly. "Just tell them that you don't like them, and be sure about it. You _are_ sure, aren't you?"

"Yes." Krystal replied. "I mean...I thought...I did...or...didn't..."

"Krystal...?" Mayling pushed her glasses up her nose, and looked calmly at her friend, waiting for the snap she knew was coming.

It came.

"I was never friends with any boys, but suddenly there are two that are in _love_ with me!" Krystal threw herself into Mayling's arms, sobbing. "France is a pervert, but England is so _nice_...I don't want to hurt them, but it's not like I _love_ them, it's just...this is so _confusing_!" She admitted.

"It's okay, Krystal..." Mayling had tears in her eyes, too, but stemmed them for Krystal's benefit. "Just be yourself...you don't have to change for anyone..."

"But...Seychelles..." Krystal said, her voice muffled in Mayling's shoulder. "She said...the nations have all acted differently...since they met us...she said they've changed...because of us..."

Mayling closed her eyes, and two tears fell down her face. "i know, I heard her say it, but..."

"Why did this happen to us?" Krystal asked.

A hand suddenly reached out and touched Krystal's hand.

Both Krystal and Mayling looked, to see Emma looking at them. She was crying silently. They had only ever seen her cry once, when she'd told them about her parents locking her out of her room, without any books, computer, video games or movies, and that they were threatening to make her sleep in the shed over winter. She hadn't even let anyone at school see her tears when she'd been bullied. She was as guarded as Krystal was naive, and Mayling was strict. But, Emma could also be understanding, as Krystal could be independent and Mayling could be secure.

Now, however, the tears fell unhindered, from all three girls. Emma wrapped her arms around Krystal and Mayling's shoulders, and Mayling rested her head on top of Emma's as she wrapped her other arm around Krystal.

The three girls were being watched by Seychelles. Seychelles had tears in her own eyes, as well, and she knew then and there that this was a precious moment between three best friends.

_I wonder if these three girls could be...the ones..._ Seychelles thought, smiling softly. _They certainly have...changed the nations they've met...which reminds me, I must call Monaco and tell her what's happened..._

* * *

That evening, Seychelles and France cooked dinner. The theme was most definitely French. England had offered to help, but everyone had shouted: "NO!"

So, England had gone off to sulk, as Mayling played the piano that was in Seychelles' house, and China sat listening. Krystal was mending a tear in America's jacket and talking with Canada as Kumajirou dozed nearby, along with Edward. Australia was chatting avidly with America about the differences between their footballs, and Russia was watching Mayling and China for some reason.

The Axis Powers were sitting in a corner, talking quietly, when Italy excused himself to use the bathroom.

* * *

Italy was walking back from the bathroom, when he nearly walked into Emma.

"Ah, _bello_, you're up!" Italy exclaimed, looking thrilled.

Emma nodded. "I was _not_ staying in that bed, Italy - when I was in the hospital one time, I asked the doctor if I could go home the very next day!"

"Ah, but why were you in the hospital?" Italy wanted to know.

Emma paused on the top of the stairs. "Oh..umm...that..."

"Does it have something to do with the _cicatrice_ on your neck?" Italy asked innocently.

Emma paled. "Y-you saw that?" _Is my scar really that noticeable_?

Italy tilted his head to one side. "Well, it's there, so..."

Emma nodded, and sighed. "Yes...it was _cancro_..."

_Cancer_.

Italy's eyes widened slightly, and he dashed back up the stairs and grabbed Emma's hands. "Really?! Are you okay?!"

Emma replied: "Yes...now I am...back then, though..." She averted her eyes. "People were really horrible to me..."

"Eh..." Italy was shocked. "But, you were sick!" He exclaimed.

Emma didn't look at him. "You don't know the half of it...anwyays, is somebody cooking?" She changed the subject. She always got uncomfortable talking about her thyroid cancer.

Italy's expression changed. "Ve! Big Brother France and Miss. Seychelles are cooking!" He took Emma's hand, and they walked down the staircase together. "French food is good, but not as good as Italian food!"

"Is...everyone getting along?" Emma asked hesitantly.

Italy shrugged. "_Si_...sort of..."

They walked into the living room, just as Mayling punched Russia in the face, and the tall nation went flying through a wall, much to everybody's shock.

"I swear, if he asks me to become one with him _one more time_..." Mayling clenched her fists, before turning back to China and saying, very sweetly: "What song should I play next?"

China stared at her for a moment, a slight blush on his stunned face, before he muttered something in Chinese, and Mayling nodded. She turned back to the piano as if nothing had happened, and began to play a beautiful melody that nobody but China seemed to recognize, although Japan looked a little perturbed by the tune.

He turned around, and that was when he noticed Emma standing in the doorway with Italy. He rose immediately, and Germany noticed.

So did Australia. The tanned nation was up in an instant, and by Emma's side, subtly tugging her away from Italy.

"You okay, mate?" Australia grinned. "Glad to see you're up and about..." He took her gently by the arm, and led her over to the other allies. "You okay?"

"Yes, how _are_ you feeling, love?" England smiled for the first time in a few hours.

"Are you okay?" Krystal asked, before accidentally poking herself with the needle. "Ouch!"

"Are _you_ okay?!" Emma exclaimed. "Be careful..." She shook her head, and looked over at the Axis Powers.

America exclaimed: "Dudes, I just _totally_ realised something!" He looked excited. "It's my birthday soon!"

Everyone was surprised. "Really?" Krystal asked. "When's your birthday?"

"Fourth of July, isn't it?" Mayling asked from the piano, as England began to look sullen again, as did Canada.

Emma saw this, and stated: "Canada's is the third of July."

"Who?" A few people asked.

"_That guy there_!" Krystal pointed at Canada, an annoyed look on her face. "I give up..." She threw America's fixed jacket to him, and stood up. "I'm going for a swim, call me when dinner's ready...please..." She added, and nearly ran from the room.

Everybody stared after her for a moment, before Mayling posed a dicey question. "Soooo...Emma..." She continued to play the piano. She didn't want to put Emma on the spot, but the question _needed_ to be asked, and Mayling had a feeling that time was running out. "Your favourite anime..._Hetalia_...the one with all these guys in it?"

Emma turned three shades of red. "Umm, well...yes..."

America metaphorically pounced on her. "Whoa, dudette, that's _awesome_! Who's your favourite character?!"

Emma was glaring daggers at Mayling and, subconsciously, gripped Australia's arm, her non-existent nails digging unpainfnully into his arm. "M-y favourite...character?" She stammered.

"Yeah," Mayling played a few low, ominous notes. Emma wanted to scream at her. "I mean, in the show's different from real life..."

"Not really." Emma replied. "I mean..." She stared at the carpet. "These guys are as real as it comes..." She dug her toe into the carpet. "Coming here was weird...getting out powers was even _weirder_...can Krystal _really_ turn into a mermaid?!" She cried suddenly.

Mayling kept on playing (how did she _do_ that?) as she replied: "Yes. She's got the powers of Water...I've got the Powers of Earth...you're...?"

"A-Air." Emma replied, touching her necklace subconsciously. It felt warm. "I guess we're like...you know..."

"_Avatar_..." Mayling's eyes were sparkling, as she focused on the keys. "There's no Firebender, though..."

"Well, Fire's an unnatural element." Emma said. "I mean, I know the Chinese element thingie says that _Air_ is an unnatural element..." She glanced at China.

China nodded. "True, aru, but Air could also be considered a more _spiritual_ thing, like on the level of the celestial plane..."

"_Cahan_?" Emma blinked.

"How do you know about _Cahan_?" China wanted to know, seeming surprised.

"She read it in a book." Mayling smiled. "Emma's a bookworm."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yup." She replied.

America suddenly looked interested. "You guys could be..." He began, just as Seychelles came in and told them all that dinner was almost ready.

Emma glanced in the direction that Krystal had gone, and said: "I'll go and get Krystal..."

"I'll go with you!" Australia, America, Italy and England all said.

Emma just stared at them.

Mayling sighed, and rose from the piano. "_I_ will go with Emma. You lot stay here and _try_ not to kill each other." She took Emma by the hand, just as Edward jumped from Australia's shoulder to Emma's shoulder. The koala cuddled up against the red-head's neck. "Oh, great, so you're nice to Emma and Krystal, but to to _me_?"

The koala glared at her.

Emma smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, Mayling, I'm sure you'd get along with pandas!"

"Only because pandas aren't vicious like, say, _grizzly bears_."

"What about polar bears?"

"Touché..."

* * *

Krystal wasn't sure how she was breathing underwater. It seemed slightly unnatural to her, and she'd only discovered it a few days ago, by accident. It had been scary, at first but, pretty soon, it had become as easy as breathing air. She was alive when she was in the water...she _was_ Water...

Krystal swam in the evening waters, as the sunset gleamed orange and gold above her, and bathed the underwater world she swam through in a soft pink hue. Fish seemed to be drawn to her when she had her tail, and Seychelles' dolphins called greetings to her that she seemed to be able to understand. This seemed..._right_. It was what Krystal had dreamed about her years, and it helped her to forget about the troubles she had with France and England, as she swam past a few brightly coloured sea anemones.

Her tail seemed to turn her into a whole new being. She could think clearly in the water, and swimming in the water that seemed to move to her will made her feel stronger. She saw a rip current - a powerful surface current that moved away from the shore at twice the speed a human can walk - and immediately dispelled it with a wave of her hand. How, she knew not.

Krystal's tail moved steadily, pushing her through the water. She had, she admitted to herself, enjoyed acting out scenes from _The Little Mermaid_, and done a little bit of role-playing. It was fun!

She was, if truth be told, pretending to be Ariel right now, and contemplating things. _If_ somebody was to be her Eric, than who would it be...?

Krystal contemplated this, and came up to the surface, feeling the difference between water and air instantly.

Just then, she heard Mayling calling to her, and turned to see both the Malaysian girl and Emma standing on the beach, waving to her.

Krystal waved back to them, and then swam towards them, going under and then jumping a little bit above the water, under and above.

"You must be happy!" Emma called to Krystal, cupping her hands around her mouth (which really doesn't do anything). "You're like the little mermaid!"

"I...know...right?" Krystal said, as she surfaced and submerged. "It's...totally...awesome!" She jumped up out of the water, and pushed herself up, her tail turning back into her legs as she landed on the beach. "It's my dream come true!"

Emma and Mayling smiled. "We know." Mayling stated.

Krystal was curious about something, though. "Hey, Ems, you've got wings, right?"

Emma nodded. "Y-yes..." She stared at the sand. "It only seems to happen sometimes, though. Not like you and your tail..." She buried her left foot in the sand, and then exclaimed: "Guys, how can you just sit by?!"

Mayling and Krystal exchanged a glance, and then Krystal asked: "What do you mean?"

Emma looked uncomfortable. "I mean...with this war...with Japan and Germany and Italy...Krystal, I _know_ you said once that German people are scary, but how can you just side with the Allies even though we know what we know from the future?!"

Krystal blinked. "Umm, because the Allies are the _good_ guys."

"Plus, Australia is our own nation." Mayling pointed out, and then added, gently: "I think he likes you, Em."

Emma gulped. "Y-yeah, I know he...does...look..." She held up her left hand.

Krystal and Mayling gasped, and grabbed her hand, staring in shock at the ring on her ring finger. "But...why?!" They exclaimed in unison.

Emma tugged her hand back, and nervously fiddled with the promise ring. "I don't know...I hardly even know him, but...he seems to be really, like, over-protective of me, _especially_ when it comes to Japan..." She added, her face turning red.

"You like Japan, don't you?" Mayling asked directly.

Emma finally stared straight at them, and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do. I love him."

There was silence after that statement, except for the waves crashing on the shore. Emma absentmindedly scratched Edward behind the ears, hoping that he wasn't able to communicate with Australia somehow. It was the first time she had admitted her love for Japan to anybody, and it felt very strange to say it but, at the same time, she knew that it was true. She _did_ love him. She'd never been in love before, but she was pretty sure that this was it.

"Let's go back inside." Mayling suggested, seeing that this conversation was getting them nowhere.

Her two best friends agreed, and they walked back into Seychelles' house.

* * *

That night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Emma tiptoed out of her room, going into stealth mode as she navigated her way to the Axis Powers' room.

She knocked quietly on the door (knocking with _Dragnet's_ theme) and the door was opened by Germany. He let Emma into the dark room silently, and shut the door behind them.

As soon as the door closed, Emma was crash-tackled by Italy, nearly squeezed to death in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you!" Italy exclaimed.

"Italy, I just saw you two hours ago!" Emma reminded him, rolling her eyes.

"_Si_, but I still missed you!" Italy told her.

"Yes, well..." Emma smiled. "I have something to tell you guys."

"Vhat is it?" Germany wanted to know, leaning against the closed door.

Emma held up a letter in one hand. The other hand she held out, and Gilbird flew out of her hair and landed on her index finger, chirping quietly. "I've been in contact with Prussia." Emma said quietly, holding the letter out to Germany. "I only got the gist of it, since he wrote it in German and I can read German about as well as I read French."

Germany nodded, and took the letter, scanning his brother's hand-writing with an unreadable expression, reading it in the only light available - the moonlight. He rolled his blue eyes once, however, at the amount of times Prussia had used the word 'awesome' - twenty-seven times, eight times in one particular sentence.

Meanwhile, Italy was looking at Emma's left hand, which she realised a moment too late. "_Ve_, Emma, that ring..." Italy grabbed her hand to get a better look at the ring, but jumped back when Gilbird pecked his knuckles.

Japan, who had been sitting silently on the window-sill up until that moment, now looked up. "What ring...?" he asked quietly, his calm dark eyes searching Emma's face.

Emma gulped. "Umm...well...you see...Australia kind of...umm...and then...so, yeah..."

Italy and Japan just stared at her, before Japan got up and crossed the room, picking up Emma's hand and examining the ring silently, his gaze as unreadable as Germany's was right now.

The German man looked up just then, and said: "Ze _Füchsin_ _Du_ _Anmut_ - vun of my _bruder's_ ships - entered zese vaters about a day ago, and will be vizin range for us to board by tomorrow morning." He looked at Emma. "He said zat you contacted him via telephone. Is that correct?"

Emma nodded silently.

Germany smiled one of his rare smiles. "Zen I zank you. Viz your help, ve vill be able to leave earlier zan expected."

"Umm, you're welcome...I think..." Emma mumbled, staring down at the floor, so she didn't see the glance exchanged by Germany and Japan.

"Emma," Germany said. "Vhat have you decided to do?"

Emma glanced up at him, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Vell, vill you be coming viz us, or not?" Germany wanted to know.

Emma blinked. "Umm, hello, I thought I was your _prisoner_..." She sighed, and muttered something none of them could hear, before saying, a bit louder: "_Yes_. I've made up my mind. I'm coming with you."

"What about Australia?" Germany asked.

"I'm Australian..." Emma said slowly. "But...this is the way things have gone. I don't know him as well as I'd like, but I know _you_ three...you're my _nakama_..." She looked straight at Japan. "I choose _you_." She said firmly.

Japan nodded slightly, his gaze suddenly smouldering.

Italy was grinning. "Yay!" He hugged Emma around the waist from behind. "_Bella's_ coming with us!" He nuzzled against her neck, and she had to smile. Italy was so cute!

Germany was nodding. "So, about Australia...?"

"He is my nation." Emma confirmed. "I care about him, but not as much as you guys, since I don't know him that well. Why...?"

"Oh, no reason." Germany sighed, before grabbing the door handle, swinging the door open quickly and throwing the first punch at Australia, who had been standing just behind the door, listening.

It was over in less than ten seconds...

* * *

Australia awoke groggily. The first thing he realised was that he was lying down, and his mouth was gagged and his hands and feet were tied.

The second thing he noticed was that Emma was holding a flannel to the bloody wound on the side of his head. She was kneeling over him, a look of shock and horror written on her face, and she was speaking to somebody else in a language that Australia recognized vaguely as German.

Huh? Since when could Emma speak German? Krystal and Mayling hadn't said that she could, so she must've picked it up recently...

Emma looked back at Australia and, when she saw that he was awake, her eyes brimmed with tears. "_I'm so sorry_." She mouthed, one tear spilling over and dripping onto Australia's face, just as Japan grabbed her and yanked her away from Australia, much to the tanned nation's anger, but with his hands and feet bound, he couldn't do anything. Plus, the side of his head was _killing_ him where Germany had punched him. That damn Nazi...Australia would _dearly_ love to return the favour one day...

Germany appeared in Australia's field of vision, looking pretty much the way one would expect him to in this situation. He looked so much like the strong, intimidating country that he was, that Australia realised that he suddenly wouldn't have been able to say anything even if he'd been un-gagged.

"You are lucky zat you are Emma's nation." Germany said coldly. "Ozerwise, ve vould have killed you by now."

Australia looked past Germany, to where Emma was standing, with Italy and Japan. The former wore his usual vacant expression, but the latter was wearing an unusual expression. It was cold, but it was also smug, and Australia recalled Emma's words: _I choose you_.

She'd made her choice...she'd chosen Japan...

Emma was avoiding eye-contact with Australia. He noticed that she had a shoulder bag with her, as well as a weird yellow bird perched in her hair, and wondered where she'd gotten it from.

The _one_ time Australia had forgotten to bring Edward with him...

Germany muttered something to Emma in German. She nodded, and relayed it to both Italy and Japan in their own respective languages.

The four of them nodded, and then Emma said: "Alright everybody out the window!"

They trooped over to the window, which was already open, and Japan jumped. Australia suddenly envisioned the Japanese man breaking every bone in his body but, with his ninja-skills, he probably didn't. Damn it...

Germany went next, and the ground cracked beneath his feet, due to the immense power that the strong nation had.

Italy looked down, and then shook his head, grabbing onto the window frame. "I caaaan't..." He whined, tears building in his closed eyes (seriously, _how_ did he even _see_ with them closed like that?!). "_Ho paura_..."

Emma, standing on the window-sill, turned to him, and held out her hand. "Come on, Italy. We'll jump together, _va bene_?" Her wings extended gracefully out from her shoulders, and Australia had a sudden vision of her as an angel. Maybe that was because of the white dress she was wearing.

Italy sniffled, and glanced at her, before nodding, and taking her hand. She pulled him up onto the window-sill but, before she jumped, she turned and glanced at Australia, and then muttered something to Gilbird in German.

The little yellow bird hopped off of her head and down onto the floor, as Emma turned back around and jumped, using her wings to glide her and Italy gently down onto the grass, where Germany and Japan were waiting for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gilbird strutted up to Australia, eyeing him for a moment, before chirping quite loudly.

He was answered by another bird, a white one which flew in through the open window, and the two birds had a conversation.

The white bird then flew away but, before Australia could wonder what was going on, the bird returned to the window-sill.

The door to the room then opened, and in walked France. "Okay, Pierre, what is...?" He then looked down, and saw Australia bound and gagged on the floor. "...?" France stared at him for a moment, before a strange look came over his face. "~Ohonhonhon..."

Australia glared at him, silently saying: _Don't you DARE_...

* * *

Within minutes, France had Australia untied, and the rest of the house was awake and informed of what had happened.

"Blast those wankers!" England cursed, and then realised what he'd just said. "Oh, not Emma, of course, but..." He looked around for Krystal and Mayling, and saw that they weren't there. "Where are...?"

The sound of a car starting could be heard from Seychelles' garage and, a second later, screeching tires, and a huge crash.

Seychelles groaned. "The _least_ they could've done was put the roller-door up before they left!"

"Don't worry." America told her. "Because China's girlfriend was driving, he'll pay for the repairs."

"Hey, aru!"

* * *

Krystal sat in the passenger seat, clinging to her seatbelt as Mayling drove the car down the dusty road, not really paying attention to the speedometer, and honking the horn occasionally whenever an animal or a person ran out in front of them.

The people would sometimes curse at them in French, which made Mayling and Krystal immensely glad that they didn't speak that language.

There was only one thing on their minds right now - _get to Emma_.

However, driving like this was _not_ a good idea. The visibility was low, as the sun hadn't properly risen yet, and they actually didn't know where they were _going_, but Krystal had said that she sensed something out in the waters to the east of the island, so that was where they were headed.

However, Mayling was having a hard time trying to control Seychelles' car, considering it was a manual and she was sued to driving an automatic.

By the time they reached the main drag, where shops were located on each side of the street near the sea, they had knocked down twenty-five trees, gotten some air-time on three separate occasions, taken six corners on two wheels, and nearly run off the road _nine_ times...

So, it was inevitable that they should crash...

* * *

Gilbird landed on top of Prussia's silvery-white hair, chirping.

"_Ja_, is that so?" Prussia nodded, standing on the deck of his ship. It was a huge and impressive ship. Its theme song could've been the _Imperial March_ from _Star Wars_. It even had its own post-code. "Well, then, we'd best get them on-board. Romano, lower the long-boat!"

"Go to fucking Hell, you albino bastard!"

"Spain?"

"_Si_!" Spain replied cheerfully, before ordering some random sailors to lower to long-boat, which they did so, without any argument.

Prussia returned his gaze to shore, looking through a small golden telescope at the shore.

There, he saw the Axis Powers, with Japan looking stoic, Germany with his arms crossed, and Italy waving wildly.

Next to Japan, Emma stood, looking calm, as she smoothed out the skirt of her knee-length white dress.

Prussia lowered the telescope, smirking. "There's my _Bunny_..."

* * *

Police sirens flashed, as the boys in blue filled out an incident report. Two girls had crashed a car into the local florists.

Krystal smiled. "It's a good thing nobody happened to be in that store. We were pretty lucky!"

"I guess so." Mayling replied. "I am a little perturbed though that all this flower shop seems to sell is cacti!" She could hardly move, as she was buried under a mountain of prickly green plants. Only her legs were sticking out. The car was completely totaled.

Krystal sighed, and looked up. "What are we gonna do, though? How are we gonna get to Emma...?"

"Hmm...well..." Mayling froze suddenly. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Krystal tilted her head to one side, but couldn't hear anything over the sirens and people talking. "What is it?"

Mayling closed her eyes, and concentrated. She could _definitely_ hear something, coming their way fast...it sounded like...no, it _was_...

A carriage drawn by two horses came into view. Holding the reins was a short girl. She had long light brown hair tied in a braid, blue eyes and glasses. She wore a dark brown coat despite the hot weather, and had a stern expression on her face, but it lightened slightly once she saw Krystal. She drew the horses up to them, startling everybody else.

"Krystal?" The blue-eyed girl glanced at the pile of cacti. "And, Mayling?"

"Yes?!" Mayling sprung up from the pile of cacti, sending the spiky little plants flying, and everybody ducked.

"I can take you to the shore, Seychelles said you might require my assistance!" The girl reached out a black-gloved hand and helped Krystal into the carriage, and then Mayling.

"Who are you?" Krystal asked, as the girl snapped the reins smartly against the black horses' rumps.

"I'm Monaco."

* * *

Emma sat in the long-boat, staring at the wood beneath her feet, and wondering if she was making the right decision. She had basically gone turncoat, and turned her back on her nation and her people...did that make her a traitor?!

Just as she was drawing this conclusion, she heard a shout from the shore, and turned to see...what _was_ that? Emma squinted, and saw that it was a horse-drawn carriage...Krystal and Mayling were in it, as well as an unfamiliar girl...was that Monaco? Emma couldn't remember, she hadn't seen Monaco in the anime, yet...

Krystal jumped out of the carriage, and shouted something to Emma that she couldn't hear.

"_What_?" Emma called back.

Krystal shouted to her again.

"_I can't hear you_!" Emma replied. She really couldn't.

Mayling and Krystal _both_ shouted to her, but she _still_ couldn't hear them! Sighing, she turned to Germany and said: "In precisely how many minutes is Prussia going to open fire on the island?" The thought made her sick, but she willed herself to stay strong.

Germany gazed steadily at her. "Two and a half."

Emma nodded, and stood up. "Then, I'll be back in two."

"Vun."

"Deal." Emma spread her wings and jumped out of the boat, gliding across the waves and back towards her two best friends. Her heart was pounding in her chest, as she crested the tops of the white-capped waves, and drew herself up to land on the sand in front of Krystal and Mayling, who immediately hugged her.

"Emma, _please_ don't go!" Krystal begged her. "We only just got you back!"

"I _have_ to do this." Emma replied firmly, feeling a lump in her throat.

"Emma, if you go out there then you'll be turning your back on your own people!" Mayling cried.

"I'm trying to _help_ my people!" Emma explained, drawing back from them and looking at them both. "Listen, you two are my two best friends, the only ones I ever really had! I _need_ you to understand me!"

There were tears in Krystal eyes. "How can we?" She wanted to know.

Emma closed her eyes briefly, feeling the waves wash against her ankles, as she mentally counted the numbers in her head. She had about half a minute to go.

Opening her eyes, she saw a car pull up on the road near the beach, the the Allies jumped out. Okay, make that ten seconds.

Emma grabbed Krystal and Mayling's hands, and said: "Listen, you've _got_ to get off this beach, they're going to open fire!" Krystal and Mayling gasped. "Get yourselves and the Allies and Monaco _out_ of here!" She jumped into the air, just as the sun came up over the water **(A/N - that's right, isn't it...east to west...on Seychelles...yeah...)**.

"Emma!" About five voices cried, just as there was a slight change in the wind current, which all of them felt.

_The weather..._ Mayling thought, and China was thinking the same thing.

Just then, from the ship, Prussia shouted in a most terrible voice: "**_Feuern die Raketen_**!"

Emma gasped. "_Go_!" She shouted to her friends and the Allies, as the first wave of attacks was launched from the ship. She then turned and flew, dodging the missiles as they flew through the air in the opposite direction.

The Allies stared in horror as the missiles arced towards them, but Krystal and Mayling were the ones that acted.

They both felt the familiar glow from their necklaces, and drew their hands up, summoning both earth and water up from beneath hem, forming a muddy shield that solidified, and the missiles hit the massive wall of terra-cotta instead.

The shield exploded into a thousand pieces, throwing them all off-balance. The horses whinnied in fright, and everybody else tried to shield themselves from the wave.

Krystal and Mayling recovered first, and looked back out to sea, just in time to see Emma reach the ship. Their red-haired friend hit the deck, and fell straight into the arms of the silver-haired guy that had given the orders to fire the missiles. they were immediately surrounded by the Axis Powers, as well as two brown-haired guys.

Australia suddenly ran past Krystal and Mayling, and shouted, loud enough for those onboard the ship to hear: "**_Emma, I WILL get you back, if it's the LAST thing I do_**!"

A pair of scarlet-red eyes pierced into Australia's green eyes. "**_I would LOVE to see you try, ja_**!" Prussia replied. "**_Course, I'd love to see you as a crater_**!"

Australia clenched his fists, just as a second round of missiles was fired at them...

* * *

Back in the United States, scientists stared at the picture depicted before them. It showed strange weather patterns across the globe, including earthquakes in the UK, a heat-wave in Canada, and a snowy flurry in Melbourne.

They weren't sure what was causing it, until they ran scans from satellites, and saw _it_.

The meteor to end all meteors, and it was on a direct collision course with Earth!

* * *

The Ring: albums/b534/Tokyo_Honda/ScreenShot2013-02-09at124852AM_


	14. Let Love Lead The Way

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

**Author's Notes: This chapter contains mild sexual references (nothing explicit). Please don't panic. It should be okay for those over the ages of thirteen but, just in case, all pre-teens STOP READING! I mean it!**

**Canada: *Stands on guard to stop under-aged people coming through***

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Let Love Lead The Way

* * *

Krystal ended up yelling at the captain of the ship that France's boss had sent, saying something about him being late.

It didn't matter. None of them were in very good moods, except for Russia and, surprisingly, America.

America seemed to be deep in thought, which was _so_ out of character for him that Mayling would have, had she not been upset, accused him of being OOC. However, she was mentally berating herself for letting their friend get taken again...no, not _taken_...Emma had _chosen_ to go.

Mayling sat on the deck, bow-riding but not really caring about that. She knew where everyone else on the ship was. England, France and Monaco were talking to the captain. Krystal was admiring the pink seashell necklace that Seychelles had given her before they'd left (Seychelles had needed to stay behind, and figure out how she was going to pay for all the damage that had been caused that morning). America was talking in hushed tones with Australia. China was sitting on a nearby crate, and kept glancing at Mayling in concern. Russia was smiling, and reading a newspaper, which headlines read _Man Dies In Horrible Accident_...

Mayling sighed, and rested her chin on the railing, thinking that she might have forgotten something. Seychelles was getting smaller and smaller...Mayling pictured the nation herself standing on the jetty, waving to them, and next to her would be...

Mayling sat bolt upright, and yelled: "_Holy God, we forgot Canada_!"

"Who?"

* * *

America and Australia walked into the state room, where France, England and Monaco were speaking to the captain.

America walked straight up to the captain. "Dude, my people are nearby. Let me open up communication with them, I gotta ask them a favour."

The captain glanced at France, who shrugged. They had moored, to allow Krystal to swim back and get Canada, so it was easy for America to get in touch with one of his submarines.

"Listen, dudes, there's something I need you to do." America said.

The guy on the other end of the line spoke in a southern-American accent. "Who's it this time, pardner?"

"I'll send you the estimated coordinates." America replied, as Australia began to tap out the Morse Code of the target's location. "They should cross paths with you at about 0400 hours tomorrow morning."

"That's a big ship, pardner, bar none!" The southern-sailor exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, those German-made ships _are_ pretty big..."

* * *

The _Füchsin Du Anmut_ sliced gracefully through the waters, looking much scarier than its name suggested. Somehow, after getting lost together for twenty minutes, Emma and Italy had managed to find the kitchens.

Italy's eyes grew starry. "_Pastaaaa_..." He declared, drifting into the sparkling kitchen (those Germans just kept _everything_ clean!) and leaving Emma to stare in confusion at some waiters and waitresses outfits hanging on clothes hangers by the door. She reached out to touch the black and white fabric of a maid's dress.

Italy was already bustling around, getting out the things he'd need to make pasta. He glanced over his shoulder at Emma, noticing for the first time what she was looking at. His face lit up. "_Ve_,_ ve_, Emma, know what we should do?"

"I've a feeling you're going to tell me..." Emma glanced at him.

"We'll make pasta for everyone, and wear those outfits!" Italy declared.

Emma blushed. "I-I can't wear a _maid_ outfit! Not with two out of three members of the BTT here!"

"_Ve_?" Italy had no idea what she meant, and just started making the pasta dough. "Emma, can you help me...?"

Emma flinched. "Umm, I can't cook, Italy...and, I don't think Prussia wants me to burn down his kitchen..." She added. "Germany wouldn't be too thrilled, either..."

Italy laughed. "We won't burn it down, _bella_! Come on, you can make the sauce!"

"How?"

"I will show you!"

* * *

Prussia's scarlet eyes glittered. He was sitting in the state room with Germany, Japan, Romano and Spain, and they were discussing Prussia's favourite topic - battle plans.

A lot had happened in the time the Axis Powers had been marooned on Seychelles. It had taken them a good few hours to discuss what had been happening and what they needed to do in certain places. Prussia was itching to go and fight.

Germany took note of this, and warned his brother against anything foolish. Prussia responded that he was too _awesome_ to do anything foolish, and Spain cheerfully spoke up that Prussia had done more foolish things than all of them put together, and that included Romano.

"Hey!" The brunette protested. "You tomato bastard, you sure that's not _your_ _idiota_ stunts you're referring to?!"

Spain pretended to be taken aback. "Aww, Romi..."

"_Don't_ call me Romi..." Romano growled. He leaned back in his chair. "Why are we even _here_, anyway? Just because that _cagna_..."

Prussia pounced, grabbing Romano and slamming him up against a wall. "Don't talk like that about her, you bastard!" His red eyes were fierce. "Unless you want me to use a rusty scalpel to remove your Lecce.." * * *

"_Prussia_!" Germany shouted, at the same time that Emma did.

Emma marched across the room, and grabbed Prussia's hand, removing it from Romano's neck. The Italian slumped to the ground.

Emma glared up at Prussia, still holding onto his hands. "I apologize for interrupting your plans for a _Blutbad_, _Prussia_." She leaned closer, still glaring. "But, Italy and I just spent _three hours_ making dinner, and I want Romano to still be a man when he eats with us!"

Prussia, for once, was speechless, and so was everybody else. It took Emma a moment to figure out why. She blushed. "It's the outfit, isn't it?" She smoothed the black and white maid outfit down self-consciously. "Yes, well, Italy suggested we wear waiters outfits, and this one fit me, so..." She coughed. _They're looking at me..._ She glanced at Japan. _Yup, he's _definitely_ staring at me...because I probably remind him of _Ayuzawa Misaki_ from _Kaichou-Wa Maid-Sama_!_

Prussia was smirking. "Don't worry, _Bunny_ - at least _one_ man will be dining with you tonight, _kesesese_..."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Who is it? Oh, wait, lemme guess - it's Spain, right?"

Spain chuckled, as Prussia's smirk grew. "Wrong answer..." He whispered - and then he tickled her. Right on her sides, just above her hips, which is where she was the most ticklish.

She gasped, and then giggled, attempting feebly to push against Prussia's strong hands, but to no avail. He seemed to know where her most tender spots were, much to her embarrassment.

Germany rolled his eyes, but Spain just smiled good-naturdly.

Japan, however, shot across the room, and pushed Prussia away from Emma, keeping his eyes trained on the floor as Prussia took a quick step back.

"We shourd rearry...enjoy the mear that Em-Chan and Itary-San cooked for us." Japan said flatly.

_Em-Chan?_

Prussia's face looked dark, but he was grinning - he would _love_ to lock horns with Japan! "You think so, do you, _ja_?"

Emma's eyes widened slightly. "Now come on, you two..." She said, stepping between them, and then she looked down. "Umm...Prussia...about...Romano?"

"_Ja_?"

"I think that...you killed him..."

Prussia looked down, also, and saw Romano lying motionless and pale on the floor. "Augh!"

Spain freaked out.

Germany just sighed.

Prussia cried: "We're standing in a room with a dead guy in it!" He grabbed Emma's hand, and she grabbed Japan's hand, and Prussia pulled them both from the room, and all the way to the dining hall!

* * *

"Zis vas an excellent meal, Italy." Germany praised, leaning back in his chair.

Italy was thrilled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Germany!" He grinned. "But, Emma was the one that made the pasta sauce!"

Emma blushed. "Yes, well...even I was surprised that I could cook..."

Prussia looked at her. "_Nein_, _Bunny_, you shouldn't be - you must be as awesome as me, _ja_."

Emma shook her head. "No...I _hate_ house-work, and it's really a miracle I was able to cook...I'm not very sociable with people I don't know, and I'm not very athletic or pretty or, well...much of anything, really..." She shrugged.

"But, _bella_..." Italy protested. "You _are_ much of something!" He said, and that seemed to make sense despite not being a proper sentence.

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm not. I turned against my own country, I nearly got a whole bunch of people blown up..."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Germany ordered her. "Nobody here thinks any less of you for all of zat..."

Emma cringed at the harsh voice that he was using.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to my idiot brother, _Bunny_. But, he's right - you need more self-esteem, _ja_." He smirked. "Then you can be just like me, _kesesese_..."

"But..." Emma averted her gaze. "You...umm...well..." She sighed. "I'm a human. You guys are nations." She said it bluntly, and without any emotion.

The nations all exchanged a glance, and then looked at Prussia and Japan. They were exchanging Looks, which Emma missed, because she was busy twisting the ring on her finger.

_Everyone...I wonder what they're doing right now..._

* * *

Krystal was in jail again, but it wasn't her fault. She argued that the ship had swayed, causing her to roll a one after Connecticut Avenue, but nobody believed her. So, she sat there and watched as America passed Go and collected two-hundred dollars, and Mayling and China teamed up to buy Atlantic Avenue, Venice Avenue and the Water Works, and Russia revealed his secret cash stash.

"You can't do that, dude!" America protested.

"Yes, you can't own a secret cash stash, that is _highly_ illegal, aru." China added.

"In Soviet Russia, secret cash stash own _you_." Russia smiled pleasantly. "So, is not illegal, _da_?"

The others exchanged glances. "Uh, I suppose it _isn't_..." England shrugged.

"I'm out of money." Australia groaned.

"Just borrow some from China, dude!"

"Hey, aru!"

Canada suddenly raise this hand. "Umm, I've won, eh...?"

Krystal examined the board, and nodded. "Guys..._guys_?" She jabbed the closest person - England - with her little Scottie Dog. "Canada's the winner..."

Canada looked extremely proud of himself.

* * *

Emma wandered out onto the deck later that night, feeling the cool air on her skin, as her dress billowed out gently around her. She had changed out of her maid outfit and back into her white dress, and her slightly pale skin gave her a ghost-like appearance as she leaned across the railing, looking first down at the black water, and then up at the sky. She'd seen a Perth-city-night-sky, a Perth-country-night-sky and a Bali-beach-night-sky, but never an out-in-the-middle-of-the-ocean-night-sky. It was amazing how many stars there really were out here.

Emma heard something behind her, and glanced over her shoulder, to see Japan standing there.

"_Konbanwa_..." Emma muttered.

"_Konbanwa_." Japan replied, coming to stand beside her on her right. "It is a rovery night, isn't it?"

Emma agreed. "_Hai_...I'll be happy when we get back to your homeland, though..."

"Oh?" Japan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Emma nodded, smiling slightly. "I missed it...not sure why..."

Japan nodded, looking thoughtful, and they continued to stare out at the ocean in silence, before they both turned to each other and said, at the _exact_ same time: "I need to ask you something!"

They blinked, and then chuckled softly. "You go first." Japan said quietly.

Emma nodded, and fiddled with her hands. "J-Japan-Kun...please tell me..." She looked down, and then looked back at him, blushing furiously. "Tell me what it means for a human to become a nation's Capital!"_  
_

Japan looked a little bit shocked by her outburst, but then he nodded, like he'd been expecting her to ask him this question for awhile now. He clasped his hands, and regarded her very seriously. "A nation's Capitar is very simirar to a nation, being the human personification of a capitar. But, they are bonded to their country. For arr of time." He added, and Emma gulped, remembering what Prussia and Germany had said about immortality. Japan continued: "The bond between a nation and capitar arso depends on the rever of trust between the two...they are recognised around the worrd very highry. They represent the capitar, and other rarge cities, as werr."

"How does...a person become a nation's capital?" Emma wanted to know.

"You arready know." Japan replied. "A nation asks a person, and they say yes."

"That's it?" Emma blinked. "There's no test? No ritual? No virgin sacrifice?"

Japan blushed at the word 'virgin', but shook his head. "_Iie_. The issues of eternar bonding are a test enough for two peopre."

"Wait, so it's like marriage?" Emma asked.

Japan nodded. "_Hai_. It runs much deeper than that, though. It is a sacred and deep bond. Do you understand?" He asked her.

Emma nodded. "I understand why Germany freaked out when Prussia asked me that...though...I might not be so quick to say _no_ if he asks me again..." She hadn't actually meant to say that out-loud, and watched as Japan's expression darkened.

"I was afraid you wourd say that..." Japan stated. "I've been struggring with my feerings for you for months now...getting jearous when you spent too much time with other nations."

Emma was suddenly aware that she'd stopped breathing, and hurried to take a few deep breaths as she waited for Japan to continue. She was shaking.

"I _hated_ myserf for feering that way," the moonlight was reflected in Japan's dark eyes. "For wanting you arr for myserf, but he said that this is how it wourd be."

"Wh-who's he?" Emma wanted to know.

"Greece-San." Japan replied. "He is one of the onry nations that has a capitar. Her human name is Meg, but she represents the capitar that is Athens."

Emma could only stare at him. She never would have guessed. "So, when do I get to meet this capital?"

"Perhaps when the war is over." Japan shrugged. "Hopefurry, you two wirr have much to tark about." He added, not meeting her gaze.

"Meaning...?" Emma's breath quickened. She suddenly had a feeling that she knew what Japan was going to ask her, and it was starting to scare her...

Japan still wasn't looking at her, but he said: "Em-Chan...I rove you, more than anyone has ever roved anyone." He was blushing - for Japan, one of the shyest of all the world's nations, this was a very big deal. Emma knew that, she'd known that for years. "I spent so rong in soritude, and now I am at war with other nations, that I armost forgot what rove was. But then, when you froated down from the sky rike a _tenshi_...you berate yourserf for so many things that you shourdn't."

"So do you." Emma pointed out.

Japan nodded. "Maybe so, however...Em-Chan, I want to be with you for arr of time."

"B-but, I'm not Japanese!" Emma protested.

"I don't care. Em-Chan..." Japan looked up at her, his gaze intense suddenly, and his voice ringing with strength. "Become my capitar, _shite kudasai_?"

Emma felt like her heart was about to stop, like she was about to faint, and that time was not moving at all, as she stared at Japan, at the nation that had just asked her to _marry_ him, to become his _capital_...

What should she do? What should she say? If she said yes, then she would be setting herself up for eternity, for the rest of forever, to be loved and to love. If she said yes, she could protect Japan, as his strong and devoted capital, as _Tokyo_. If she said yes, then she could become a part of the world, a part of something big and important, and do more than she'd been doing before. If she said yes, then she would become something more than what she was..._  
_

So, why would she say no?!

Emma reached out, and took Japan's hands in her own, realising that, if her heart didn't slow down, she might have a heart attack. At this moment, that didn't matter to her.

Tears were in her eyes. She was going to change within the next few seconds, and she knew it. "_Hai_." She said simply, the tears spilling over, but she was smiling.

Japan smiled genuinely, leaning forwards and pressing his lips to hers. There were unaccustomed tears in the Asian nation's eyes, as he wrapped his arms around Emma's shoulders, drawing her to lean against his chest.

Emma closed her hazel eyes, and smiled, listening to the sound of Japan's heart, beating at the exact same rate as her own.

Japan closed his eyes briefly, wondering if he should have told Emma this next bit _before_ he asked her and she said yes, but he'd actually been terrified that she would have said _no_ if she'd known.

"Em-Chan?"

"Mmm?" She muttered.

"I...actuarry ried, srightry..._gomen_..." Japan admitted, taking a deep breath. "There is..._one_ thing that must be done...for you to officarry become my capitar..."

"What's that, Japan-Chama?"

"We have to become one." Japan closed his eyes again, waiting for the response, for the fear, for the rejection that he expected to come.

It didn't. When he opened his eyes again, Emma had her hands on his shoulders, and was gazing up at him, with so much love and adoration in her shimmering eyes that it nearly took Japan's breath away.

"Okay." She whispered, her melodic voice shining. "I want to..._douzo onegai_..."

Japan stared down at her for a moment, hearing the sincerity and the longing in her voice, before he made up his mind and picked her up, bridal-style. After tonight, _nobody_ would take her away from him again. She would be his, for all time, and they would be together. Japan had a sudden vision of them through the seasons, wearing their yukatas and enjoying the simpler things in life like an old married couple. He had a feeling, however, that Emma would revolutionise many things about their country, bringing it into the future with west-meets-east. He smiled, looking forward to the thought, but not as much as he was looking forward to what they were about to do.

* * *

From the top deck, Germany and Prussia watched silently as Japan carried his new capital off to his room. They waited until they heard the heavy metal door leading below deck shut, before Germany turned to his brother.

"Are you okay, _bruder_?" Germany wanted to know.

"_Nein_." Prussia shook his head, his face unreadable. "But, as long as she is happy..."

"Zat doesn't sound like you..." Germany mused. _Perhaps my bruder is growing up, after all..._

"I won't stop fighting for her." Prussia added. "I can always steal her from Japan, just like Normandy and the Hill Of Tara..._kesesesese_..."

Germany just shook his head. _And, zen again, perhaps he is NOT..._

* * *

Just before dawn the next day, the only female onboard the ship walked back out onto the deck. She still _looked_ the same as she had a few hours ago, but she was _different_. She was older and wiser, and she was more than a woman...she was a _Capital_.

Tokyo, to be exact.

During hers and Japan's...moment...Emma had learned everything about him, and by that she knew _everything_. There was not a part of him that she didn't know now, and vice-a-versa. She hadn't known what to expect but, now, she knew that she had made the right choice._  
_

She had become stronger, she knew it, and she was looking forward to returning to her new home and putting some new skills to use. She wanted to make some tea, try out some traditional Japanese dancing, play the koto and find out just how immortal she really was now. When she'd voiced that last desire to Japan, his eyes had widened in horror, and he hadn't let her leave for another half an hour (not that she minded).

Emma had learned Japan's history, some of it quite violent and bloody. It had scared her, but she had held on, knowing that together they could be strong. There was so much beauty and culture as well, enough that it made Emma's heart feel patriotism for a country she wasn't even _from_!

Now, however, she was Tokyo, and represented many other cities of Japan's as well. What was his was hers, and what was hers was his.

Emma smiled, standing out on deck as she waited for the sun to rise. She could feel a connection with Japan already, strong and steady. He was still asleep, but she knew that, if she called to him in her mind, he would come to her. She wondered what kind of range this thing had, and if it worked like a GPS.

Closing her eyes, Emma began to sing, in her soft voice:

"_Kimigayo wa  
Chiyo ni yachiyo ni  
Sazare-ishi no  
Iwao to narite  
Koke no musu made_..." As she sang _Kimigayo_, she opened her eyes, and watched as the sun rose over the ocean.

In her mind, she sensed that Japan had heard her, in his state of half sleep, and felt a sense of pride coming from him. She couldn't keep the smile off her face now.

"_Bella_...?" A sleepy voice said from behind her, and Emma turned to see Italy standing there, yawning.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_!" Emma said cheerfully.

"_Bella_, did you..." Italy tilted his head to one side. "You look different, _ve_...are you Japan's capital now?"

Emma nodded. "Mmhmm. _Atashi wa Tokyo_, _demo_...you can still call me Emma or Bella or whatever." She smiled kindly at him.

Italy smiled, too. "So then, we're still _amici_?"

Emma giggled. "Of _course_ we are, Italy - we can be friends forever now!" She told him, holding out her arms._  
_

"Yay!" Italy hugged Emma, before saying something about going back to bed because he was tired.

Laughing at the loveable nation's hyperactivity, Emma turned back to the sea. Yes, she would be friends with Italy forever, and Germany and the others, too. She would be with Japan forever, as well...she would protect him, from everyone...from America...

If she messed this up so that the Allies lost and the Axis Powers won...well...she'd cross that bridge if she came to it...

Emma had no idea what made her look down at the water.

On all accounts, she should have been looking up at the red sky but, as they say, a red sky in the morning is a shepard's warning. For a second, she thought it was a shark but, looking back, she realised that it was too big and too fast to be a shark.

By the time she'd figured out what it was, the torpedo had already hit. Emma gasped, grabbing onto the railing as the ship shook, and an explosion rocked the lower decks.

The door to the deck flew open, and Japan sprinted out, just as a second torpedo hit them, and Emma felt her feet fly out from underneath her. She flew over the railing, and managed to yell out Japan's name before she hit the water, and everything went black, but she did hear him respond to her.

"**Tokyo**!"

_Hai...that's what I am...I am...Tokyo..._


	15. Chinese Love Story

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

**Author's Notes: I just realised, as I wrote this, that there's a slight sexual reference in the italics part, but don't let that put you off!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Chinese Love Story

* * *

Indonesia - also known as _Dutch East Indies_, but that was debatable in this world - handed the drink to the random female tourist. "I made special drink for you today, Rhonda."

"Oh, wow!" She chirped, looking thrilled at the attention that she was getting.

"You look so _hot_ today." Indonesia went on, much to the girl's delight. "Like a sunrise."

"Oh, you're naughty!" The girl laughed playfully, but sipped happily on her drink. "Thank you, Wayan."

Indonesia smiled at her, and then walked back across the sands to his friend, whom was visiting before heading back home to probably be given another assignment somewhere. "What?" Indonesia stopped, when he saw the look he was being given.

"Are _all_ you West-Asian fellas like that?" New Zealand wanted to know, crossing his arms.

Malaysia, who was also there, shook his head. He was more serious than Indonesia, but secretly treated woman pretty much the same. They were standing together on the beach in Jimbaran Bay, on a typical warm and balmy day in Bali. The war hadn't really reached Bali...well, it hadn't reached there at all. Why people were still holidaying here during World War Two, nobody knew, but Indonesia wasn't about to complain. He loved tourists, especially pretty girls. He was harmless, however, unlike, say, the Bad Touch Trio...

New Zealand rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. There were vultures circling the day I met you two, I should've taken that as an omen!"

"Those were bluebirds!" Indonesia and Malaysia said in unison.

New Zealand's sheep, Shawn, was sulking. He'd been sweating buckets upon arriving on the tropical island, so New Zealand had given him a haircut, and now Shawn resembled one of France's poodles. Shawn was embarrassed, and was hiding out under a deck chair.

That is, until the white sheep raised his face to the sea, and sniffed the air a few times, picking up hints of something foreign, including...gun-powder? Gun-powder on a girl's hair? And blood...

Shawn scurried out from under the deck-chair, and bounded down the small sandy slope, past his surprised owner and the two Asian nations.

New Zealand called out to Shawn, but the sheep didn't stop, so New Zealand hurried after his pet, and Indonesia and Malaysia hurried after him.

They ran past beach-side restaurants and tourists and dogs, until they reached a small area of the bay that was hidden by rocks, so you wouldn't have known it was there unless, say, you were following a curious sheep.

Said sheep was now _baa-ing_ loudly, and pawing at the wet sand where the waves crashed gently and calmly around the unconscious figure of a person. The three nations present were momentarily shocked, and then they sprung into action.

Indonesia ran back to alert the hotel staff of the nearby resort that there was an injured person. New Zealand and Malaysia hurried over to the girl, and carefully examined her before gently turning her over onto her back. She was young, maybe in her twenties, with dark red hair matted by the sea, and her eyes were closed. She was breathing, however, which was the main thing.

Malaysia looked around, and saw various pieces of metal, from a war ship by the looks of the metal's appearance.

New Zealand, however, was staring at the mysterious woman, and then he looked up at Malaysia, his eyes wide.

"Umm, excuse me!" The blonde-haired New Zealand man said, sounding shocked. "But...is this...one of us?!"

Malaysia was too stunned to reply, as rescuers arrived on the scene, because he was wondering the same thing...

* * *

_She was grabbed roughly by the arm, and her shoulder painfully struck the side of the door._

_"You're worthless!" Her Mother yelled at her. "If you weren't so fucking lazy, then you would have a job by now! You useless bitch! Get out of my sight, Emma!"_

* * *

_The two best friends sat together in front of the computer screen, researching martial arts schools in Perth._

_"We should tell Mayling what we've found." Krystal suggested, getting out her phone. "Then, the three of us can learn self-defense together, right, Emma?"_

* * *

_She was cringing under her cooking teacher's gaze. She wasn't good at cooking, and she had a lot of washing up to do. That was all they ever seemed to let her do. But, her Father was picking her up today, and they had to be home very soon to be there when the bus would bring her intellectually handicapped Aunty home from work, so she told her teacher this._

_Mrs. Wiffen shouted: "Oh, just do what you have to do, Emma!"_

* * *

_She smiled as she sat tall in the saddle of they grey Arabian mare. Today was a very important day for her - today, she was going to be allowed to canter, for the very first time by herself. It was an exciting prospect._

_"Just remember to sit back, and to keep applying pressure with your calves." The Scottish female named Max smiled up at her. "You're very capable, and you can do this, Emma."_

* * *

_She was starting to wish that she'd never agreed to go to the hospital to visit her cousin's overweight but very mean girlfriend Rickie-Lee, and their new baby daughter. As soon as the newborn was passed to her, she felt a surge of panic. What was she supposed to do? She'd never held a newborn like this before! As if sensing her panic, the baby began to cry._

_"It looks like she's gonna drop her." Rickie-Lee stated loudly. "Just give her back, Emma..."_

* * *

_The Japanese man was lying over her, his expression visible only in the candlelight, but that was enough. Their hearts were beating in-synch...their breathing was simultaneous. But, there was a nagging doubt...why had he chosen her? What was so special about her?_

_As if reading her thoughts, the Japanese man reached out and ran a cool hand from her temple, down the side of her face, across her throat, down the centre of her bare chest, and then he placed one hand over her heart._

_"I love you." He said, his voice heavy with emotion. "You are beautiful, and smart, and funny, and kind, and a great comfort to me in these times." He removed his hand, and kissed where it had just been, making the girl beneath him blush furiously. "Never forget, that you are _mine_, Emma..."_

* * *

Emma...yes...that was her name, but...who was she? _Where_ was she? What was happening...? Why did things look different...?

* * *

_Who am I?_

* * *

Emma came to slowly, not really aware of anything as she woke up after countless days adrift, and unconscious. The first thing she became aware of was of the cool clothe on her head, and of the air-conditioning. The bed she was lying on was comfortable to the extreme, and sheeted in white.

Emma blinked slowly, and then focused her eyes, before looking around her. There was something..._familiar_ about this room, about its style and its furnishings, but what _was_ it? _Where_ was it?

Emma began to breathe normally, just as the door opened, making her jump.

A young woman with slightly dark skin, slanted eyes and long black hair entered the room. She wore a Baro't Saya (not that Emma knew what one was), and had flowers in her hair. In her hands was a tray, with breakfast on it.

"Oh, you are awake." She smiled calmly, coming into the room. "How are you feeling?"

Emma stared at her for a moment, feeling slightly strange, like she shouldn't be talking to this woman. Why was that? Why shouldn't she be talking to her? Deciding to throw this all aside, she replied: "Umm...okay...I think...where...?"

"Jimbaran Bay, Bali." The woman replied, still smiling, as she sat the tray down on the bedside table.

"Ba-li...?" Emma repeated. The name sounded familiar. Had she been here before?

The woman nodded. "Yes, that's right. Who are you?"

Good question. She'd been asking herself that for...well...awhile now. Since she'd woken up, and maybe in her dreams. Staring down at the bedsheets, she replied: "Umm...Emma...?"

The woman's dark eyes flickered over to her, before she nodded again, and smiled at Emma. "Well, I'm Maria. I'll be back to check on you later, okay, Emma?" She put a hand to Emma's forehead, and then muttered something about changing the clothe over.

Emma nodded, and watched the woman leave with the clothe, feeling like this woman should not be calling her Emma, but something _else_...plus, why had she felt strange when Maria had touched her forehead?

* * *

Out in the hallway, New Zealand was waiting anxiously along with Indonesia and Malaysia.

"Well?" The blonde-haired Oceania nation asked.

Philippines turned to them. "Well, not much. Her name is Emma, but I think that's all she can really remember. She may have amnesia."

"_And_...?" Malaysia hinted.

Philippines sighed. "Well, she's not a country. However, she may have been a human that just recently became either a capital or a link. I doubt she even _remembers_ her own country..."

The others nodded. It was alarming, however, to think that somebody's capital or link (a link was a known landmark or natural creation that linked two countries together) was lying in a bed, not knowing what she was.

"So, what can we do?" New Zealand wondered.

Malaysia shrugged. "At the moment, not much. She doesn't _look_ Japanese...Filly, did she sound German or Italian or...?" He was slightly on guard. This girl could be a spy.

But, Philippines was shaking her head. "No...her accent sounds more...I do not know, but I doubt she is an enemy. And, even if she is, she does not remember anything, so..."

"So, this could be a good opportunity." New Zealand said slowly. Behind him, Shawn peeked out towards the half-open door, and then quietly nosed his way into the room. Nobody noticed.

"A good opportunity to get revenge on Japan." Malaysia said flatly.

"Malay!" New Zealand, ever the kind one, was appalled, although he secretly agreed. "We don't know if she has anything to do with the Axis Powers! _She_ doesn't even know if she has anything to do with them!"

"Good point." Indonesia clasped his hands and bowed his head, smiling.

Philippines rolled her eyes. "Yes. And, because of that, you have to be nice to her!" She pointed at Indonesia. "That means no flirting!" She pointed at Malaysia. "No trying to convert her to anything!" She pointed at New Zealand, who flinched. "And you! No...uh, no..."

A random hotel worker suddenly popped up out of nowhere. "Ms. Maria, there's a call for you on line five."

"I'll be right there." Philippines replied, and hurried down the hallway, her white sandals clacking.

"Hey, what about his guidelines?!" Indonesia protested, pointing to New Zealand.

Philippines sighed, and came back, putting a hand on New Zealand's shoulder. "Okay, listen, think of something that you do, and it's really annoying, okay? You got it?"

New Zealand nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, no that!"

* * *

New Zealand, Malaysia and Indonesia walked cautiously into the room, and all three of them nearly had heart attacks. The bed was empty! An open window was the only clue they had, its curtain billowing gently in the breeze.

Well, that and Shawn, who was standing to attention by the window.

"Shawn, which way did she go?!" New Zealand cried.

Shawn gave him a Look that clearly said: _What am I, Lassie?_ But, since he did know where the girl had gone, he led the nations straight to her.

* * *

Emma walked along the beach, feeling the water lapping up against her bare ankles, and wondering why this seemed familiar. She'd _definitely_ been here before, but...it had looked different. Why, though?

She was not wearing her robes anymore. Somebody - probably Maria - had changed her clothes so that she was wearing a billowy knee-length pink dress. Emma recalled that somebody she knew liked the colour pink, and would probably have been walking along the beach in a pink dress, too, but who was it?

As she walked, she subconsciously retraced her steps back to where she had washed up. Tourists splashed around in the water, and a few locals smiled at her and called to her that she was pretty. Emma just smiled back. It sounded like they said that all the time around here and, sure enough, they said it to the next girl they saw. Everything was friendly and laid back, here. In Jimbaran Bay...yes, that name sounded familiar...

A dog ran down the beach, barking, and wove around her ankles, his tail wagging.

Emma laughed, holding out her hands as the dog jumped up and managed to lick the palm of her bare left hand, before dashing off down the beach. His owner, a boy of about ten, sprinted after him, yelling: "_Wayan_! _Berhenti_!"

Emma smiled, and continued on her way, until she reached the sheltered part of the bay where she had washed up. She stood there, frowning at the metallic wreckage, before kneeling down and placing a hand on a big piece of cold, grey metal.

She closed her eyes, and remembered being on the ocean, on a boat...a ship...there were others...men...but...

Emma opened her eyes, and put her hands on the damp sand, feeling something small buried beneath the grains. She pulled it out, and looked at the gold ring, with the coloured stones. It was hers - it fit perfectly onto the ring finger of her left hand - but it had not been given to her by that special somebody. But, the man that had given it to her _was_ special, just not...her special somebody...

Wait, she had a special somebody? Yes...but, who?

Emma stood up, and stared out at the sea, feeling something, but not sure what it was.

Just then, she heard a voice call her name, and turned, to see three men running towards her, and...a sheep? The sheep bounded up to her, bleating, and put its front hooves up on her thigh, so she automatically patted it. It had a funny haircut, which made her smile.

The three men that were now standing before her looked relieved to see her, as she picked up the sheep (it was a small-ish sheep, but not really a lamb).

Emma smiled politely. "Do I know you gentlemen?"

The blonde-haired man, whose hair-style was similar to that of a sheep's horns, smiled, and stepped forwards. "No, but we found you on the beach. We're friends of Maria's. I'm Wirimu. From New Zealand."

"Hello." Emma smiled.

The two other men were Asian. One nodded calmly to her, and said: "My name is Wuji. We were all very worried about you, Miss."

"Don't worry about Malaysia...n guy over there, Emma." The other Asian guy spoke up. "He's a bit strict."

_Strict?_ Emma thought. _I knew somebody that was strict...he was taller, though...who was he?_

Wuji rolled his eyes. "Wayan..." He began.

Emma stifled a giggle.

"What?" New Zealand glanced at her.

"A local boy was looking for a dog named Wayan." Emma explained, as the sheep in her arms nuzzled her neck. "Is this your sheep, Wirimu?"

He nodded. "Yes. His name is Shawn...don't look at me that way!" Wirimu exclaimed, as Shawn glared at him. "You were perspiring, Shawn!"

Emma laughed.

* * *

"So, you don't remember anything?" Wirimu **(A/N - since we know he's New Zealand, Wayan is Indonesia and Malaysia is Wuji, we'll be using their nation names from now on)** asked tentatively, as they walked back to the hotel, with Malaysia and Indonesia _still_ arguing.

Emma shook her head slowly. "No...I was...on a boat..." She focused her attention on Shawn, who was sniffing at a big red crab that was doing martial arts moves in a threatening way. "There were people there...one was very special to me, but that's all I can recall..." She touched her left hand to her temple, the dog of not remembering feeling strange.

"What about that ring?" New Zealand wanted to know, gesturing to it. "Did...that special somebody give you that?"

Emma shook her head, more firmly this time. "No. Somebody _else_ gave me this...is that weird?"

New Zealand paused, and then shook his head. "No...in this day and age, it's a welcome comfort."

"A welcome comfort?" Emma blinked. "Is something happening?"

"You..._could_ say that..." New Zealand averted his gaze, remembering how Philippines had said not to upset Emma. Hearing about a world war might do that, so New Zealand kept that piece of information to himself. "So, do you want to...stay here? Wayan said you can stay...with him, if you want...seeing as how you've had a rough ride, and all..."

Emma nodded, twisting the ring on her finger. "Yeah...you know, I think I've been here before, but...I can't remember when. Maybe being here will help me remember and...I'd like that." She smiled.

New Zealand smiled back at her. "Yeah. She'll be right, mate." He said confidently, patting her shoulder.

"Hmm." Emma agreed, as the crab nipped Shawn's nose, Malaysia won his argument with Indonesia, and the local boy continued to chase his dog up and down the beach.

* * *

"**Where is she**?!"

Mayling sighed, as Krystal stormed into the room, shouting. Ranger whimpered, and put his paws over his nose as he hid under the table near Canada's feet, and America winced, knowing that the anger was directed at him.

For months now, they had been searching for Emma, but to no avail. Krystal was slowly losing her patience, and today she had snapped. She stormed up to America.

"_This is all your fault_!" The tanned girl screamed, half angry and half upset. "_My best friend is missing, because YOU had to torpedo the ship that she was on_! _What are you gonna do about it_?!" She grabbed America's shoulders and shook him.

"Whoa, no touchie, dudette," America cried. "We'll find her..."

"_That's what you said five months ago_!" Krystal accused him. "What are you all doing to end this war?! _Is_ Emma still in Japan, or not?!"

"We have not been able to find anything, on any of them." China was consulting some notes. Mayling sat next to him, not saying much. She'd been spending an awful lot of time with China lately but, because of their worries with the war and with Emma, nobody had _really_ noticed, except maybe France, who was tuned to that sort of thing. "The Axis Powers seems to have disappeared since England defeated Germany and Italy in October in Egypt, and we lost track of Italy after they retreated across Libya to the eastern border of Tunisia, and Germany after Russia began his counterattack."

Krystal nodded. She remembered that. The men she had seen on Seychelles, the blonde-haired Germany and the slightly wimpy Italy, had faced England at El Alamein. Krystal had been there, and Germany and Italy had acted like they'd never met her. Germany was vicious, and his troops were as scary as Krystal had always imagined them to be. Luckily, England and his troops had overwhelmed them, forcing the two members of the Axis Powers into a chaotic retreat. Krystal had been injured - she'd been shot at, and England had pushed her out of the way, but not before a bullet had grazed her forehead, which may or may not have caused England to snap, and go all out to push the Axis Powers back. He'd been _furious_. Maybe because he thought Krystal was actually shot and killed, which seemed a tad dramatic in Krystal's eyes.

A month later, however, Germany had left Tunisia, due to the Allies pursuing him, and had ended up breaking France's legs, and effectively settling his troops in southern France. Germany himself had escaped, but Russia was counterattacking as they spoke.

It was difficult and messy and they all just wanted it to end, but there were so many conflicting factors.

"We don't know if Emma is with Japan." Mayling said slowly, tapping the side of her pen on the stack of papers in front of her. "Therefore, we can't do much about that until we're sure."

"Why?" Krystal looked at America. "What are you going to do?"

America and Australia exchanged a look. "Well..." Australia began, but Krystal suddenly guessed what they were about to say.

She gasped. "No, you're not supposed to do that until..."

Mayling dived across the table, tackling Krystal and covering the girl's mouth with her hand. "Don't listen to her, she just likes the sound of her own voice!" She told the Allies, before glaring at her best friend. "_Ix-nay_ on the _elling-tay_!"

"Whom are you calling _elling-tay_?" Russia asked pleasantly, coming into the room.

"Russia, you are back!" China exclaimed, shrinking slightly in his chair.

"Umm, are those..._blood-stains_, on your jacket?" England looked a little bit pale.

"Why yes, yes they are." Russia was still smiling, as he sat down beside Canada, who cringed.

"What happened, mate?" Australia wanted to know.

"Yes, well, my soldiers have the German forces in retreat." Russia explained, and everybody gasped. So suddenly?! "Is good news, _da_?"

"Yes, it's..._very_ good news, _mon ami_." France said, from where he was sitting with his broken legs up on two cushions on a chair. He was sitting in a wheelchair. He felt like an invalid, but at least pretty girls were more likely to fawn over him now.

_Good news?_ Mayling was horrified. _This wasn't supposed to happen until 1944_! _Is this how the manga was supposed to go_? _I should have read it_!

"Okay, dudes, listen up!" America stood up, grinning. "We need to find out if our righteous buddy Emma is still the Axis Powers' prisoner, so we need somebody to totally find out! Anybody that can help us reach our enemies on their own level, raise their hand!"

_Who'd be stupid enough to agree to _that? Mayling rolled her eyes, just as Krystal narrowed hers.

GNACK!

"Owch!" Mayling yelped, jumping back, and throwing her suddenly stinging hand up. "Krystal _bit_ me!" She cried.

"Ah-ha, there's a raised hand!" America declared, and Mayling gasped. "Thanks, dudette! Your sacrifice is greatly appreciated! Ha-ha-ha!"

Mayling and Krystal exchanged a glance.

"Let's kill him." Krystal suggested.

"With a rusty scalpel." Mayling agreed, and the two girls stood up.

America paled. "No touchie?"

* * *

Mayling walked across the tarmac, towards the plane that would take her to where she had to go. She didn't know how it had happened but, somehow, it had been arranged that Japan would meet her there - no strings attached, of course. Of course, Mayling was nervous - she didn't trust Japan at this time, none of them did.

Sighing, Mayling hoisted her backpack up, and prepared to board the plane but, just then, she heard somebody yelling to her.

She turned, and saw America sprinting towards her (of course, he had managed to escape from the angry Mayling and Krystal by hiding behind Australia, though he'd been laughing obnoxiously the whole time, and had claimed to not be scared at all).

"Dudette, wait up!" America reached her, and clapped a hand on her shoulder, nearly making her fall over. "We're not sending you alone, somebody's got to come with you!"

"It's not you, is it?"

"No," a new voice said, and Mayling's heart fluttered suddenly. "I will be going with you, aru." China was wearing a backpack, and smiling at Mayling, although he looked a little stressed - his eyes were guarded.

"Sounds good." Mayling smiled back at him. If China was coming, then she would feel a little less nervous about meeting with the enemy.

America, of course, chose to be his usual obnoxious self, and state something he shouldn't. "Holy Fourth Of July weenie roast! China, dude, you _so_ have the hots for Mayling, don't you!"

Mayling waited until the plane had taken off before causing a mini earthquake on the island.

* * *

They were flying over Africa, heading to somewhere in Europe. When Mayling had asked, China had just stated that she would understand when they got there. He seemed to be avoiding her, and she wasn't sure why. It didn't bother her very much...but, it bothered her a bit.

She just wasn't sure why, until she sat down somewhere over the South Sudan, and thought about it.

She and China had clicked. They'd _connected_, and there was no doubt about it. He had complimented her, and he always took her side in an argument. She, in turn, enjoyed cooking with him, and got the others off his back when they gave him a hard time about things.

In short, she liked him. _A lot_.

_Holy God, I'm starting to sound like Emma..._ Mayling realised, rolling her eyes as she stared out at the darkness. The plane they were on - one of China's personal planes - was pretty big, so Mayling was alone in the cargo hold, since she'd needed some time to think.

Absentmindedly, she began to rifle through some random crates and stuff, and was surprised when she came across a box labelled **Important**. What could be so important that it was in the cargo hold of China's private jet?

Feeling like a thief, Mayling eagerly opened the box, and dug through it. Inside, on top of some red silk, she found a big old book, that immediately caught her interest. Mayling loved old things and, as of late, had become a bit of a history lover.

She opened up the reddish-brown book, and inside the hollow pages she discovered a very large scroll. Curiously, she opened up the scroll.

It was long.

Very long.

It stretched the entire length of the cargo hold.

But, once Mayling started reading, she couldn't stop. Because, this scroll was telling her the history of China.

Of Yao.

China's history, as told through the eyes of the nation itself, was more violent and bloody than Mayling could've imagined, but it was also beautiful and sweet. She found herself crying at some stages, and had to lean back to avoid blotting the ink with her tears. She'd had no idea...none at all...

At the end of the scroll, Mayling discovered something interesting. China appeared to have added to the history recently.

"I think I may have found my Capital..." Mayling read aloud, slowly, not aware that she was being watched. She knelt beside the scroll, pondering those words. "Capital...?"

"_Shì_." A voice from behind her said, and Mayling jumped. Up in the air, she didn't have the luxury of feeling the footsteps of people, Toph Bei Fong-style. She looked up, to see China looking at her. His expression was unreadable. "A Capital is...well, for me, it's..."

"Beijing." Mayling said automatically.

China nodded. "Yes. It is..._difficult_ to explain, though, so why don't I do it over dinner, aru?" He suggested.

Mayling nodded. "Yes. It would be interesting to know..."

China looked thoughtful, as Mayling reached for the scroll. "Ah, wait, aru, I will do that!" He knelt down, and grabbed her wrists. Mayling froze. "Umm, Mayling...could I...ask a favour of you?"

Mayling glanced at him. "Depends on whether or not you let go of my wrists."

China smiled, and let go of her wrists. "That box over there...could you take it, and wear the outfit that's in there?" He asked her.

Mayling stared at him. "Why?"

China gave her a pleading look. "_Please_? You would look _so_ cute in it!"

"..._That's_ what I was afraid of..."

* * *

China was a master of swift costume changes, and had managed to get into a traditional Chinese robe after rolling up his diary, by the time Mayling made her appearance.

She was wearing a red and black traditional Chinese robe for women, and had tied her hair up in a traditional-style taught to her by her Mother. She seemed uncomfortable and, when asked why, her only mumbled reply was: "I'm a Buddhist."

They sat down, and begun to eat the meal that the cooks onboard had cooked for them. The meal was almost over by the time Mayling dared to ask: "So, what's a Capital? And, why did you write that you think you've found...Beijing?"

China cough, and looked uncomfortable. "Ah, yes, well...a Capital...you know how I'm the personification of China, just like the others are personifications of _their_ countries?" Mayling nodded silently. "Well, there are also two...variations, of these things, aru. One is a Link - this includes the Isle Of Man that links England and the Ireland Twins, or the English Channel which links England and..."

"France..." Mayling said slowly, clasping her hands. "I see..._why_ am I suddenly thinking of Krystal?"

"Because she's got Irish blood-lines, is close to both England and France, and a Link doesn't have to be in a relationship with their countries, unlike a Capital." China explained.

Mayling stared at him. "So...what? A Capital can be a person too?" A sudden thought struck her. "Who's Beijing?!"

China glanced at her, blushing ever-so-slightly. "Well, you see...a Capital has a very deep and close relationship with their country, aru. They are together for all _Yǒnghéng_ and are recognized throughout the world. To ask a human to become your Capital is _very_ sacred..."

Mayling blinked, and her mind seemed to click. "So then...what are you...?"

"I'm saying..." China looked up at her, his light brown eyes shimmering. "Mayling...become my Capital, _Qǐng_?"

_Oh my God._ Mayling thought. What should she say?! What should she _do_?! She had a sudden feeling that she wasn't the only one to go through this.

She also had a feeling that she knew what she had to say and, judging by their clothes, what she would need to do after she said what she had to say.

She was ready. She would do it. She wanted to stand by China, and make him stronger. She wanted to be with him, always. They hadn't kissed yet, since both of them seemed to be traditionalists...but, that was all about to change.

"Yes."

* * *

Back on the island, Krystal glared at her pancake (she looked more like she wanted to kill it).

Canada sat next to her, looking invisible. Kumajirou had maple syrup on his nose.

Australia sat on Krystal's other side, involved in a _Star Wars_-style duel with America - with their forks. They did the sound effects themselves.

England sat across the table from America, arguing with France about...something. What, Krystal knew not, but it seemed unimportant.

And Russia, well, he just sat there, smiling his creepy smile.

Krystal, meanwhile, was growing more and more irritated, and seemed likely to snap at somebody (or, a lot of somebodies) and perhaps Canada noticed this, because he spoke up tentatively: "Umm, maybe we should watch a movie or something, eh...?"

Just then, America succeeded in jabbing Australia in the heart (well, not really) with his fork, and declared himself the winner, adding: "Hey, let's watch a movie, dudes!"

"Grrrr..." Krystal ground her teeth together.

America looked surprised. "Hey, dudette, you sound just like that blue-haired American Mum," (Mom?). "From the eighties!"

"I'm an Australian, Alfred, and this is 1942." Krystal said darkly.

"Yeah, yeah, same thing." America stood up. "Okay, who's up for a scary movie?"

Krystal's eyes widened. "_No_!" She _hated_ scary movies!

America was unfazed. "Okay then, how about a super hero movie?"

"_No_!" Everybody else shouted.

Krystal stood up, placing her hands flat on the table firmly. "Okay, _I_ am going to choose the movie! You will all follow!" She snapped her fingers at England, who was currently in the midst of throttling France. "_You_! Leave the Frenchie alone! Come with me!" And, England obeyed, much to everybody's shock, except for Russia.

He just continued to smile, as he followed everybody into the theatre room (you couldn't really call it a rec room, it had a popcorn dispenser, for crying out loud!).

Russia thought: _That _devushka_ is very strong, _da?_ I may make her become one with me..._

Krystal suddenly lashed out, grabbing America by the ear and yelling something about him reminding her of her brother. If Canada hadn't pulled her off of _his_ brother, then she would have probably summoned up a snowstorm.

_Hmm..._ Thought Russia.

* * *

New Zealand, meanwhile, was on a plane, heading towards the island where most of the Allies were. He wanted to see his good friends, again...

* * *

The movie Krystal chose was _Breakfast At Tiffany's_. How it was here, in the 1940's, she knew not, but she had learned long ago not to question the weird and strange things about this world.

Ranger had joined them, and curled up on the floor by Krystal and Australia's feet, and gone to sleep. America had said that he wouldn't like the movie but, by the middle of it, he was asking Krystal and England all sorts of questions, much to their annoyance.

Krystal thought that England and France were watching her whenever they thought she wasn't looking, but she was too engrossed with the film to worry. It was one of her favourites.

She most certainly did not think of England and France as anything more than, well, them. She was amused by their antics, however, but she wished they wouldn't fight so much. She wished they worked together more, as a team...

Towards the end of the movie, however, when France tried to put his arm across Krystal's shoulder, she glared at him, and he instantly backed down.

After that, they just watched anything that came on, and all you could hear was:

"Hey, this will show us how to make our own bandaids, mates!"

"What the Bloody Hell?!"

...

"_Voy a limpiar el suelo con usted_!"

"Ooh, pro-wrestling from Mexico - you know, down there, it's a _real_ sport."

...

"Hey, why are Russians always bad guys, _da_?"

"...Nobody answer that..."

...

"Oh, cool, this where Jaws eats the boat, dudes!"

"_Change the channel_!"

...

"This is where they form the flying V, eh!"

"Stop telling us what happens!"

...

And, so on and so forth, until France nudged England. He nodded, to where Krystal had fallen asleep on the couch next to him.

England nodded. "I'll take her to her room."

"_Non_, _I_ will take her!" France protested.

"You bloody frog, you're not going to do that!"

"Why should _you_ get to decide what I can and can't do?!"

Two waves of water suddenly arced up from the cups of water they'd had by the couch, and iced shut the mouths of England and France.

Australia took this as his cue to pick up the still sleeping Krystal, and carry her out of the room, past a stunned England and France, and past America and Canada, who were staring in shock at the screen where somebody that looked an awful lot like their very own Russia was going all Mafia on some guy.

America nudged his brother. "Do you think they _really_ filmed this in Brookland?"

"I don't know! I don't think it's important! I think we're watching a snuff film, eh!"

"_Da_."

* * *

When the plane touched down, Mayling was a completely different person. She was a _Capital_ - Beijing, to be exact.

She felt powerful, and confident, and assured, but maybe that was because she had just found out where they were.

"Welcome!" A very friendly young teenager chirped. She wore a pink dress, and though she appeared to be very weak-looking, she was smiling. "Welcome to Switzerland! He's very glad to accommodate you!"

Mayling glanced past the girl, and noticed a man in a green military uniform, glaring at her. _That must be Switzerland, but then...who's this?_

China answered her question. "Mayling, this is Liechtenstein." He stood very close to Mayling, making sure that their arms were touching. They were wearing similar military uniforms too, just like Liechtenstein and Switzerland. "Lily," China smiled at the little blonde-haired girl. "It's good to see you are doing well, aru. Please, meet my Capital, Beijing."

Switzerland's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and he just about dropped the rifle that he was holding, as he hurried over to them, and Liechtenstein clapped her hands together, looking thrilled. "Oh, congratulations!" She said, in her quiet whisper.

"Just call me Mayling." The Malaysian girl said, blushing. "Please."

Liechtenstein nodded, and Switzerland spoke up. "Okay, Japan's waiting for you at the cafe. Hurry up, already." He turned and marched out of the airport, followed by Liechtenstein, and by Mayling and China.

"Is he always like that?" Mayling wanted to know.

China nodded. "_Shì_. You will get used to him, and he can be very convenient, because he is neutral."

"Mainly because it seems he'd shoot us if we tried anything." Mayling whispered, and the two of them tried not to laugh as they followed Switzerland to his car which, thankfully, he was _not_ Flintstoning to save on fuel.

They drove to the cafe, with Switzerland scowling and Liechtenstein pointing out various landmarks.

They arrived at the cafe, which was named _Cafe Blumen_, ironically.

Mayling wasn't sure how she was feeling about seeing Japan again, after finding out about the scar on China's back, and how he had gotten it. She had learned that Japan had a darker side, and it made her worry for Emma even more. Meanwhile, China was worried about _Japan_, and Mayling completely understood why.

Japan was waiting for them at the cafe, like Switzerland had said he would be. He wore his typical white naval uniform, and usual stoic expression.

Mayling noticed that Japan was twisting his hand in a similar way to what Emma did, and mentioned this to China through their mind-link.

China nodded silently, before putting on a smile and greeting Japan, who nodded his head back to them. He glanced between his former mentor and Mayling, but didn't say anything.

They sat down, and everyone ordered drinks and food, although things seemed a little tense, that is until Mayling decided to just start talking and, once she started, she didn't stop.

"Japan," she started, and he glanced up at her. "I have to ask you...okay, so there's not going to be another season of _Fruits Basket_! Why not?! You need to get a hold of those animators and _tell_ them to make a season two! I want to see Rin, and we all _know_ that Akito is a girl, but those that haven't read the manga _don't_! They still think she's a guy!

And _another_ thing..."

* * *

Emma walked down the street, along with Philippines and Indonesia. She froze, suddenly, and turned sheet white.

"Emma?" The two Asian nations cried in alarm, reaching out to her. They caught her under the arms, as she leaned over into the garden, and threw up, much to her horror.

"Stay with her, I will go get some things!" Philippines said briskly, and dashed across the street to a pharmacy. Talking to herself, she zipped around the store. "I'll take one of these, and one of these, and one of _those_!" She rushed her purchases to the check-out counter.

Meanwhile, outside, Emma was sitting on a stone bench, looking utterly miserable despite the fact that Indonesia was calm, and patting her on the back.

Philippines returned, and draped a cool clothe around Emma's neck, before handing her a bottle of water. Emma had been feeling sick as of late, and they were used to this. They were also very, very worried about her, but Philippines had an idea.

"Come, we should head back." Philippines said, hailing a _taksi_.

One pulled up, but there was a problem - the driver couldn't get the air-conditioning to work,

"We should not have bought these cars from Germany." The driver said, apologetically, knowing that a poor young girl was sick, and in the hot Bali heat, she _needed_ cold air.

"Germany?" Emma perked up slightly. "Well, if it's a German car, then the answer of how to turn on the air-conditioning will be logical, firm, and punctual!" And, just then, the air-conditioning came on. "Did I do that?!" A warm glow was settling in her chest and stomach, and she wondered if it had anything to do with her strange red necklace. It was shaped like a star, and it was hers - that much was for certain.

* * *

"China-San." Japan stood up, looking straight at the brown-haired nation. "Tell me why you are _really_ here."

China and Mayling exchanged a glance, and Switzerland and Liechtenstein both exchanged a worried look.

"Japan..." China began, and then faltered. He looked helplessly at Mayling, who stood up.

"Japan." She said firmly. "Answer me this, or so help me, I _will_ give you the same scar you gave _my_ nation!" Her eyes were blazing, but Japan did not back down, and stood his ground. Mayling continued with: "_Where_. _Is_. _Emma_?"

Japan stared at her for a moment, his face unreadable, and then a quick flicker of...panic? That was all they got, and then he was stoic again. "...I don't know..." Japan replied, before turning and walking swiftly out of the restaurant.

"He doesn't know..." Mayling murmured, sitting back down. "She's not with him. Now what?"

China didn't know the answer.

* * *

"Okay, any news?" America was asking.

"I have news, _da_." Russia said, smiling calmly. "Germany and Italy have surrendered."

Everyone froze, and then turned to where Russia was gesturing, and through the door walked...Germany and Italy.

Everyone was shocked.

Germany seemed uncomfortable, but Italy was smiling slightly. "_Ciao_, everybody, _ve_..." He greeted them.

"H-Hello..." Krystal replied.

"Don't talk to him, love!" England hissed. He glared at Germany and Italy. "Why are you here? Where is Japan?"

Italy's smile faded, and Germany looked even _more_ uncomfortable. "_Ja_, vell...Japan has decided to...continue his campaign...vizout us, as ve have decided to surrender...my boss is...well...he is gone, so..._ja_...ve vant to...uh..."

"We want to be your friends, _ve_!" Italy's smile was back. "And then, after Japan surrenders, then we can _all_ be friends, just like _bella_ said!"

"Bella?" Somebody said.

Italy nodded. "_Si_ - Emma! She's our _bella_ _donna_!"

Australia and America exchanged a glance.

Meanwhile, New Zealand was musing, and then he suddenly said: "Hey, fellas...I met a girl called Emma...when I was visiting Bali..."

Australia pounced on him. "What did she look like?! Tell me, tell me, tell me, mate!"

New Zealand looked a little bit shocked at his very good friend's actions, but just responded with: "Well, she was short...dark red hair...hazel eyes...scar on her throat...kind of shy..."

Australia sat back, and everybody else was quiet, as the Oceanic nation muttered: "It's her...she's okay...she's not with Japan..." He ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"_Si_, and we were so worried about her!" Italy wailed. "When we were hit with the torpedo..."

America stood up swiftly. "That doesn't matter now!" A strange gleam was in his eye, and a strangely, deathly chill filled the air. "Dudes, I hate to say it, but I _have_ to do it...I'm gonna be the hero, and end this war!"

Everybody stared at him, before Canada dared to ask: "And...how will you do that, eh?"

America took a deep breath, not wanting to do this, but knowing that he _had_ to. He let the breath out slowly, and said: "Atomic Bombs."

* * *

"Here." Philippines pressed something into Emma's hands.

"What's this, Maria?" Emma asked, staring at the object.

Philippines whispered something into Emma's ear, and Emma's hazel eyes widened. She began to protest, but Philippines just shoved her into the bathroom, and shut the door, holding onto the door-handle to disallow the red-headed girl to leave, until she had done what she had to do.

Philippines waited for five minutes, and then knocked lightly on the door. "Emma? Are you okay?"

"...Can you come in here, please?"

Philippines pushed the door open, and came into the bathroom. She shut the door, and saw Emma sitting on the floor, staring at the tiny white stick in her hands.

Philippines was calm. "Let me see." She held out her hand, and Emma wordlessly handed the stick to her.

Philippines held it at the dry end, and looked at the damp end.

The little cross was there, and it was pink.

Emma's face, in comparison, was pale, as she just sat there on the floor. Philippines knelt down gently beside her, and put her arms around her. "Congratulations, Emma." The Asian nation whispered. "You're going to have a baby..."


	16. Death And Rebirth

Hetalia

Tri-Stars

* * *

Three ordinary girls somehow get transported into the anime world of Hetalia, where they're somehow called "Elements". More importantly, everyone around them is crazy, there's a lot of really hot/perverted guys, it's only 1942, and a meteor is coming to "end" World War II...and the world!

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Death And Rebirth

* * *

While America was making his plans to end the war by using nuclear weapons against Japan (and, reassuring Italy that his BFF would _not_ die as a result of it), and Krystal was on a boat with England and France, Mayling and China were still with Switzerland (with Krystal unknowing that said gun-slinger now referred to Mayling as 'China's girl'), Australia was accompanying New Zealand back to Bali, desperate to see Emma again and make sure she was alright. He was worried when New Zealand said that Emma had amnesia, but confident that he could help restore her memories.

New Zealand was interested to know that Australia had been the one to give Emma the ring she always wore, but seemed disconcerted after their conversation hinted that Australia didn't know that Emma was either a Capital or a Link.

That meant that she wasn't Canberra - who _was_ she?

New Zealand decided then and there _not_ to tell Australia that Emma was not human anymore. His friend would find out soon enough.

New Zealand was a little ashamed at not having picked up on Emma's accent, but knew that Australia would be the one to help her remember. Nations had special connections with their own citizens, even if they weren't...you know..._connected_ to them in any way.

The plane drew through the cloud cover, and suddenly there was Bali's runway, jutting out and taking you by surprise as _usual_.

Edward clung to Shawn's neck, terrified.

The wheels came down, and New Zealand glanced to his left, out the window. "There's a lot of sparks on this side."

"It's _all_ good." Australia replied confidently.

* * *

Emma stood in front of the mirror, turning this way and that, trying to get a proper look at it.

The 'it' was the bump that had appeared on her belly...well, the roundness was bigger than that...a baby. How it had happened, she obviously couldn't remember, but Maria had _said_ that it would be okay, so Emma trusted her. She felt a bit awkward, and wondered why these people cared so much about her.

Not remembering who she was was frustrating, but Maria had warned her not to push it, as memories were as fragile as a spiders web, or so the darker-skinned girl had said.

Emma didn't know _why_, but there seemed to be something strange about Maria and Wayan, and also about Wirimu and Wuji, too. Something _familiar_, and very comforting.

Emma looked down at her belly, and placed a hand there - the same hand that wore the golden ring. Maria had said that a very special man must have given the ring to her, but Emma didn't feel like it was connected to her...baby.

Huh. Baby. that sounded so...foreign.

A little person, dependent on her for...well, life. Emma was feeling very protective, and taking this new responsibility very seriously. She tended to clasp her hands across her belly, and move very carefully.

Maria had noticed how guarded Emma seemed, and offered to teach her a bit of unarmed _Eskrima_ (Filipino Martial Arts), and Emma had accepted. Though she felt strange moving when she had this extra weight, she was surprised to find out that Maria thought she might have been trained before.

Maria/Philippines poked her head into the room, at the hotel where she and Emma had been staying for months now (the hotel was absolutely _massive_, and twelve times Emma had gotten lost and had to be found).

"You ready to go?" Philippines asked, with a smile.

Emma nodded, and pulled her dress down, which was loose-fitting enough to cover up the bump. Together, they walked out of the room, down the hallway, took the elevator from the third floor to the bottom floor, and walked out of the open building and into the huge, sprawling tropical gardens.

They walked up to one of the six pools, and set down their stuff. They slipped off their dresses, Philippines to reveal blue bathers, and Emma to reveal a simple white bathing suit, and she pulled on a long white t-shirt to protect herself from the sun.

Emma watched Philippines dive into pool, before carefully entering the pool herself. She swam, knowing that she'd done it since she was a little kid, and had a sudden vision of being taught to swim at the age of two by a patient woman...her Mother?

_I'm going to make sure my kids know how to swim._ Emma decided, before taking a deep breath and going under. This was only one of the pools at the hotel - she wanted to go in them all!

* * *

art/Bali-Intercontinental-Pools-331334329

* * *

Australia and New Zealand walked through the lobby, and down a flight of stairs, and across a bridge.

"Whoa, mate, is that a baby croc?" Australia stopped suddenly, staring at the small shape moving through the water.

"I'd say a baby 'gator...maybe..." New Zealand also stopped and stared.

"Neither." A voice said from the head of the bridge, and they both turned to see Indonesia smiling at them. "It is a goanna."

"Knew it." Australia grinned, and New Zealand rolled his eyes.

They walked over to join Indonesia.

"What brings you to my home?" Indonesia asked, bowing.

"Emma." Australia and New Zealand said in unison.

Indonesia's eyes lit up. "You know her?" He asked, as they walked down a path and down a flight of steps, coming to a stop on a small wooden bridge over a shallow pool with room to walk under and jet-sprays on either side.

"Yeah." Australia replied, running a hand through his hair. "Long story short, she and her friends come from another world, believe it or not. Emma was captured by Japan, and held hostage by the Axis Powers, until America torpedoed the ship that she was on. I'm so glad that she's alright."

Indonesia nodded slowly. "So then, she is one of your citizens, Australia?" And, when Australia nodded, he added: "You are lucky to have such a pretty citizen!"

"Yup." Australia grinned. "I was gonna ask her to become my Capital, but..."

"Wait, so she is not your Capital?" Indonesia blinked, and then glanced at New Zealand, who was shaking his head. "Let's go and find her and Philippines, okay? I think that they were going swimming..."

"Lead the way, Indonesia, mate." Australia grinned. "Come on, New Zealand, call Shawn, will you?"

"He's not a dog, Australia." New Zealand replied. "Though, he looks like one of France's poodles."

Australia laughed. "When do you reckon he and England are gonna ask Krystal the question?"

New Zealand also laughed. "She's got those two fellas wrapped around her finger, doesn't she? I also heard from Switzerland that Mayling - that Malaysian girl - became China's Capital."

"Far out..." Australia shook his head. "Mates, we need to get a move on!"

"Agreed." Indonesia nodded, and they walked down towards the pools.

* * *

Underneath the bridge, Emma stood frozen, and it had nothing to do with the cold of the water spraying all around her.

She sat down on the edge of the pool, dangling her bare legs in the ice-cold water, as she processed this latest piece of information.

With one hand against her stomach, and one hand on her necklace, she felt calmer. She started to think, and she started to remember.

Those men up there...they were nations, including the one she'd met before. Australia. He was _her_ nation, and she was his citizen.

He had given her this ring, but that was it. There was not a lot going on between them...well, from _her_ point of view, that is...

No, her _true_ connection...that was with...it was with...?

A warm glow filled Emma's chest, spreading across her shoulders, and to her back. Looking over her left shoulder in wonder, Emma saw a pair of pearly white wings, currently sprinkled with water that looked like diamonds. **(A.N. - how's _that_ for descriptive?)**

Just then, and without warning, a shrill scream pierced the air, followed by a shout of: "**SHARK**!"

Emma's eyes opened wide, and then she took off running. She wasn't worried about revealing herself as an element...thingie, because she'd done it once before...she remembered _that_ much, but...

Emma ran towards the beach, not paying attention to the people that gasped when they noticed her wings. She took a flying leap when she hit the sandy slope, jumping into the air and unfolding her wings. It wasn't hard to spot the person in trouble - the shark was a Great White Shark (why was it in Bali waters?) and the person was - in terms of a certain Disney movie - roughly the size of a barge.

Emma flew over him, reached down, and grabbed his arm as it flailed upwards. The guy was pretty heavy, and Emma wasn't all that strong, but she somehow managed to lift him up, and start back to the shore.

The shark began to follow them, and the man cried out as his feet skimmed the water. "Hurry, hurry!" He shouted. "You need to fly higher!"

"Yeah, well it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy, or this would be _really _difficult!" Emma yelled back, rolling her eyes. Sheesh, some people could be _really_ ungrateful at times.

Somehow, they both managed to make it back to the shore without being eaten by the shark, and people immediately swarmed on them.

"Umm..." Emma cringed back, as people began surrounding her, fawning in awe over her and touching her wings. Through the crowd, she saw men in dark blue suits coming towards her - the police!

What was she supposed to do?

* * *

Australia had been about to charge into the water to save the portly man from the shark, but Emma had beaten him to it. She'd shot past him, taking off into the air like some kind of an eagle, and snatched the man right out of the water! Now, however, she was surrounded by people, and she looked...well, _terrified_.

Australia pushed through the crowd, managed to grab her by the shoulder, and yank her away from the crowd. Somehow, through this, she managed to power-down, and her wings disappeared back into her pendant.

Philippines, Indonesia and New Zealand were waiting for them, and Philippines grabbed Emma's hand, dragging her away from the crowds...

* * *

In Russia, the man himself was standing in front of a huge screen, at the research facility that his scientists had called him to at practically the break of dawn.

"Sir, as you can see," one of the scientists said. "This asteroid is on a direct collision with our planet."

"Oh, is that so?" Russia was smiling.

"Uh, sir..." Another scientist tugged at his coat collar. "The asteroid in question is roughly the size of...well, _you_, times about a hundred..."

"Oh, so it is big, _da_?" Russia continued to smile.

"_Da_." A female scientist agreed. "We believe that it is responsible for the abnormal weather patterns around the world...we have no way of stopping it."

"Oh, so this is bad, then?" Russia was _still_ smiling.

A few scientists nodded, and the head scientist added: "We believe that it may break up into smaller bits once it hits the Earth's atmosphere, but...well...frankly...that won't be enough, I'm afraid."

"So then, the world is ending?"

The scientist could only nod.

Russia continued to smile, that is until the door behind him opened, and Belarus came through it. "Big Brother...there you are..." She smiled.

Russia's own smile faded, and he looked absolutely terrified to see her. "S-stay away from me!" He cried, running to hide behind a group of scientists.

"Big Brother, seeing as how world is ending and all, you should become one with me!" Belarus declared. "It would make me so _happy_!"

"No!"

* * *

Krystal stood on the deck of the ship, which (thanks to England's magic) had made it to the English Channel in record time. How, Krystal knew not, but she though it was cool. Still, no matter how many times she asked him, England would _not_ let her see him do any magic. It was frustrating.

France and England _both_ seemed to be avoiding Krystal on the boat, much to her annoyance...which was why she was surprised when they both invited her to dinner. Deciding to just go along to humour them, Krystal actually put on a dress, and spent half an hour fixing her hair.

She walked into the dining room on the ship, feeling like Ariel in that scene in _The Little Mermaid_. It didn't help that both France and England stared at her like she was...well, she wasn't quite sure how to interpret their looks.

France took a step towards her and, somehow, Krystal just _knew_ that he was going to take her hand a kiss it. England must've known it too, because he grabbed France's arm and dragged him back, causing the other nation to glare at him.

Krystal ignored this and sat down at the head of the table, resisting the urge to splash both the men with water. They took a seat on either side of her and the meal began.

France was constantly telling Krystal how beautiful she looked, much to her annoyance. Just as long as nobody brought out a camera, then she would be fine.

England, on the other hand, was glaring at France, perhaps way worse than usual. The Flying Mint Bunny was hovering around anxiously, and kept whispering something to England, who kept blushing, and muttering something under his breath.

Presently, after learning that the nations all spawned from one nation called Pangaea, the conversation turned to a foreign topic for Krystal - Capitals.

"A nation can elect a human to be their Capital." England explained, stabbing at his Yorkshire Pudding with a spork.

"I guess that should shock me, but it doesn't." Krystal shrugged. "I mean, what with a bunch of guys - and girls - that are nations running about, I have to accept this."

"You are not, as _Amérique_ would say, 'freaked out', _ma cheri_?" France asked her.

"_Au contraire_, France..." Krystal began, and then realised what she'd just said, and compensated for this by eating some strawberry ice-cream. _Why did I say that in French? Augh, he's influencing me!_ She glared at France, imagining an ice-storm encasing him in ice.

England coughed. "Ah, yes, well...that's...good..." He gave France a meaningful look, which France correctly interpreted.

"Oh no, do _not_ even _think_ about it, tea-totaller!" France exclaimed.

"What's wrong with tea?" Krystal asked.

"At least I don't get arrested for drink-driving every second Tuesday!" England retorted (he hadn't heard Krystal). "Oh, wait, I forgot - your police-officers just go on strike when they get sick of you!"

"Drink-driving is bad." Krystal stated, but she was ignored.

"I do not need you to tell me about things you know nothing of, _Angleterre_!" France shot back. "You know nothing of the beauty and _splendeur_ of my home!"

"Isn't that kind of conceited?" Krystal pointed out (ignored).

"Beauty?!" England let out a short laugh. "Since when is _your_ home _beautiful_?!"

"I think Paris is pretty..." Krystal said quietly (too quietly).

"Since it is not _your_ home, then it _is_!"

"My home _is_ beautiful, you bloody frog!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Ha!" Now France laughed at England, who scowled, but Krystal had had enough.

With a wave of her hands, she sent a splash of water from nearby cups up at each of the men, succeeding in shocking them because there were ice-cubes in the cups.

Both of them blinked, as the water dripped down their faces, and Krystal continued to eat her strawberry ice-cream in a stony silence. She finished her bowl, which was then whisked away by a deck-hand, and then she sighed, and said: "Now, tell me about this whole..._Capital_ thing."

"Well, love, you see..." England began, and then glanced at France. "It is..._difficult_..."

"There is nothing difficult about it, _mon ami_." France stated, calling England a friend though they'd just been arguing, which perplexed Krystal, though not as much as the fact that she _knew_ what '_mon_ _ami_' meant. "In human terms, it would be like..."_  
_

"Marriage." England supplied, and Krystal rolled her eyes. Ew, marriage. Emma loved that kind of thing, and Mayling read Japanese romance manga, but it just wasn't Krystal's style. Give her comedy and fantasy and drama _any_ day!

France went on: "It bonds two people together, in intimacy..."

"And, in devotion." England interrupted. "It's a very sacred bond, between a nation and his - or her - Capital."

"They have sex a lot." France added, and England whacked him upside the head as Krystal tried not to look disgusted. "And, they are the best of friends, as well as lovers." France added quickly.

That last part made sense to Krystal, like a kind of King Triton and Queen Athena sort of thing. _She was not just his Queen...she was his best friend..._

"What that frog _means_," England explained. "Is that, in order for a human to become a nation's Capital, they...well...you know...do..._it_..."

"Okay." Krystal replied shortly.

"They then both become _completely_ immortal, and become very close." France added. "They are recognised as this by the rest of the world, _oui_."

Krystal nodded. "That's great. What's it got to do with me?"

She wasn't expecting what happened next.

England and France both stood up and, at the same time as England cried: "Become my Capital, please!" France cried: "Become my Capital, _s'il vous plaît_!"

Krystal was silent for a full ten seconds, staring at both of them in shock. Nothing could have prepared her for this. She had never expected this in all of her years - all twenty-three of them.

Something seemed strange about this, however. Krystal was never one for romance, even though she thought, for example, it was cool that Sailor Moon loved Tuxedo Mask, and Ariel loved Eric, and that sort of thing. She had watched Princess Kate's royal wedding on TV, and made her dog Shelby a commemorative bow just for the occasion. She also liked France and England - despite their constant bickering - but not in _that_ way. She would _never_ do that. Still, she felt like she should be saying _yes_, but not to their particular questions.

"No..." Krystal stood up, surprised to find herself shaking. "_Non_...I just...can't..." She turned and ran from the room.

* * *

Australia took a deep breath, before knocking on the door carefully, and when he heard confirmation, he entered the room.

Emma was sitting on the bed of the hotel room, eating some sort of candy and watching something on TV. It was the following day, after Australia and New Zealand had arrived in Bali, and Emma had saved the fat guy from the shark. Philippines had kept Emma away from prying eyes for the rest of that day and all of that night, but this morning she had given Australia permission to go in and see his citizen.

"Why do I need permission?" The confused green-eyed nation had said.

"You'll see." Philippines had replied.

Now, however, Australia needed no explanation. Emma was wearing a bikini top (which would have been practically illegal in her own world in this era, not that she knew it) and a pair of shorts, which showed off her round belly. She stared at Australia, and he stared at her, as the door closed behind him.

"Hello." Emma said quietly. "...Australia."

Australia just stared at her, trying to find the words that seemed right for the situation, but there were none. He suddenly understood. He knew what had happened. Seeing Emma, he had realised that something was amiss and now, seeing her round belly, and realising that she was a Capital, he put two and two together, as only Australia could, and...

"Tokyo." Australia whispered. He was horrified.

Emma's eyes suddenly opened wide. She gasped, and put a hand to her belly, a look of pain - and recognition - crossing her face. A clean streak of blood suddenly slashed across her stomach, making her cry out, and Australia rushed forwards before he even knew what he was doing, and yelled for Philippines.

Somehow, even though in the real world it was meant to take place a few years later, America was attacking Japan..._now_.

* * *

Krystal stood on the deck of the ship, with her arms leaning on the railing, as the salt air brushed her face. It was cold_ - too_ cold for Krystal's liking. She preferred warm weather, thank you very much! She shivered, and then a jacket was placed across her shoulders. She recognized the green material; the mixed scent of tea and gun-powder was unmistakable, but she didn't look at England nor did she say anything to him, waiting for him to make the first move._  
_

England sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, love, look...first of all...I'm sorry..."

"So you should be." Krystal replied flatly.

"I know." England nodded. "We shouldn't have put you on the spot like that...we should have known you didn't feel the same..." He muttered quietly, but Krystal heard him.

She turned to him, her light brown eyes surprised. "That is not it at _all_. I just won't get married, because I don't want to. It's as simple as that. I'm actually quite fond of you and France both, _mon cher_, and there I go again with the French..." She sighed. "_Mon Dieu_, you've both gotten to me, somehow...but, I'm still not going to say yes!" She added, shaking a finger at England. "You cannot force somebody to fall in love with you."

"_Oui_." A voice said from behind her, and she jumped. France was leaning against the railing, the cool breeze blowing gently against his blonde hair.

"France! Don't sneak up on me!" Krystal scolded, as she had jumped into England's arms in fright, which was kind of embarrassing.

"I wasn't sneaking." France replied, as England set Krystal gently back down on the deck, both of them blushing slightly. "I just find it _ironique_ that it's as I always say - love should not be forced upon someone."

England stared at him. "France, when have you _ever_ said that?"

France just sighed. He was depressed, because he was still pretty sure that Krystal did not like him. He liked her a lot. She had the same fiery strength that his beloved Joan Of Arc had possessed, and he would have _loved_ for Krystal to become his Paris, but that clearly was not going to happen. Still, France really cared about her. He even seemed to get along with England a lot better when Krystal was around...like she was bridging the gap between them...almost as if...

"That's it!" France and England cried in unison. They were both staring at Krystal, as if seeing her in a whole new light. "It's you!"

Krystal blinked. "What's me?" She wanted to know.

"Of course, I should have realised it sooner!" England looked happier than Krystal could ever remember seeing him.

"Ah, this is _magnifique_," France was smiling now. "It is _parfait_!"

"_Parfait_, what's so _parfait_?" Krystal didn't understand what was so perfect about this situation!

"Don't you see, love?" England's green eyes sparkled and, despite herself, Krystal had to admit that he had very nice eyes. They were like leaves, which probably went hand-in-hand with the two fuzzy caterpillar eyebrows he had up there. "You weren't meant to be either of our Capital's - you're our Link!"

"Link?" Krystal repeated, trying to figure out what he meant by that, but all she could think of was the guy in green from _The Legend Of Zelda_.

"_Oui_," France nodded. "A Link is...how you say...a _bond_ between two countries, something that is recognized to join them together."

"I guess that makes sense, but what does that have to do with me, France?" Krystal wanted to know.

"You are mine and _Angleterre's_ Link, _ma cheri_!" France explained. "You are the English Channel!"

Krystal just stared at him. That sounded a little less intimate than being either London or Paris, but she still had one more question. "What do I have to do?"

England smiled at her. "Nothing, love - just keep being yourself."

Krystal nodded. "I guess I can manage that...okay then, I'll do it!"

England and France both looked thrilled and, though for some strange reason they both still wanted to kiss her, they settled for just wrapping their arms around her from both sides, and hugging her - their Link.

Krystal was surprised for a moment, but then she realised that this was okay. This was her, so she was okay with it.

Just then, England's (slightly enchanted) pocket watch chimed twelve times, signalling that it was midnight.

* * *

It was nine in the morning in Bali...and ten in the morning in Japan.

Emma was in a lot of pain right now, because she could see it all happening so clearly, as she closed her eyes. Philippines had given her an epidural, but that didn't take away the mental pain of what she witnessing behind her closed eyes.

Somehow, America was destroying both cities in one day - both Nagasaki and Hiroshima were falling on the same day, and there was nothing she could do about it. Japan had been right when he'd said that she would be tied to other cities as well, because she felt the pain of all those people...

Of Kishimoto Sakura...

Of Aki and Rin...

Of Kiki...

The pain of losing people she knew nearly tore Emma's heart apart. It clawed its way into her chest, and brought tears of anguish to her eyes. All those people...they didn't deserve to die, not like this...it was all the Emperor's fault, for not surrendering before America decided to do this! Sure, the Emperor was technically her boss, but that didn't mean that she had to agree with everything he did. _This_ was one of those painful things Japan had said she would have to face.

Japan...Emma could see him now, standing amidst the chaos and devastation. There was blood streaming down his leg from a large wound at the right side of his stomach, and from another wound on his right knee, and he just looked so lost and defeated that Emma wanted to reach out to him, to hold him, to make _all_ of this - the pain, the suffering, the regret - go away...

Japan looked up just then and, for a moment, it was almost like he could see her...a flicker of light flashed in his eyes, and then Emma was _sure_ he could see her, she just needed to reach out to him, and...

Just then, Emma awoke, and gasped, surprised to find her face wet with tears, and the cold clothe that New Zealand had pressed to her forehead.

Emma blinked, wondering how everything here could look so light, when it was so dark for Japan right now...? The white curtains billowing gently, the blue sky outside, the softness of the situation...it didn't seem _right_, somehow...and, yet...

Philippines suddenly came into view, and the gentleness of the situation suddenly made sense. For, cradled in the nation's arms, wrapped in a bundle of yellow blankets, was a tiny baby boy. He had very dark red hair and, unfortunately, had inherited Emma's eyebrows. His dark eyes were open, and he seemed surprised with his surroundings.

Emma could only stare at him, not quite able to believe that he was _hers_ - he was something she (and Japan) had _created_...he was her _son_...

"Hiro...shima..." Emma whispered, and the baby looked at her.

Of course, he was not a normal baby - he was the personification of a city, and was far from being an ordinary human.

As soon as she said his name, however, Hiroshima burst into tears. Of course...he had just been reborn...perhaps he too could see it...could see the ruins of what he once was...

Philippines wordlessly handed Hiro to his Mother, and she took him and cradled him against her chest, somehow knowing on instinct how to hold him, how to support him, and how to comfort him. She spoke to him softly, in Japanese, and the other nations present could only watch...that is, until the other child began to whimper.

Emma looked up in shock, staring past Philippines and then at the bundle of pink blankets she now picked up.

Twins?

But...that made sense...the girl had the same dark red hair as her brother, though her eyes were closed, so Emma couldn't see what colour they were but, somehow, she just _knew_ that they were the same dark as her brother's. Luckily, she hadn't inherited the thick eyebrows.

Emma reached out her free arm, as Philippines brought the baby girl closer, and Emma carefully drew back the pink blankets, to reveal the child's right knee. There was no blood, but a shiny white scar stood out against the baby's red skin. Her brother had one too, on the right side of his stomach. The mirrored the scars both their parents had, one for Hiroshima, and one for...

"Naga...saki..." Emma whispered, as Philippines placed the baby gently in Emma's right arm.

Nagasaki nestled against her Mother's chest, still whimpering slightly, although both twins stopped crying when their Mother began to sing to them.

"_Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo._  
_Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~_

_Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?_  
_Ano yama koete, Sato e itta._

_Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?_  
_Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue_..."

"Where's that music coming from?" New Zealand whispered.

"Ssh!" Philippines hissed. She was suddenly mesmerised by the soft, nostalgic feel of the Edo Lullaby. She also did not know where the music was coming from, but it didn't really matter just then.

Listening from just outside the door, Australia and Indonesia were also somewhat enchanted by the song, even though they had no idea what the new Mother was singing.

The song also carried a sense of sadness to it, because everyone present knew what had just happened.

But, none of that mattered right now.

Because...the war was finally over.


End file.
